


Please don't let go

by GameDancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angsty Stuff, F/F, Minor OQ and CS mentions, fluffy stuff, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameDancer/pseuds/GameDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is determined that Regina will get her happy ending. Even if that means getting her back with Robin because she's the whole reason they're now apart, she just had to save Marian. But what if Regina doesn't want Robin back? What if Regina is relieved to be rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Dare She

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the end of 3b, except none of the frozen shenanigans occur. Also simply because I'm a complete dumb dumb lets pretend like baby Neal doesn't exist yeah? Because I got about 20k into the story and I had a scene where all of a sudden it hit me that I just simply never included him in the story at all and I didn't feel like going back and rewriting minor details simply because he's a character that exists in the show.
> 
> Also I've written most of this story, as of right this moment I have about 40k. So this will be a long story, I already have an idea of where I want to end it but I'm not entirely sure how much longer that will take. That being said that is why I've rated it M. Keep in mind that these first few chapters are very much rated T and the smutt will be entirely avoidable if you'd rather not read smutt. If anything plot related happens during the smutt I'll be sure to fill ya'll in. My plan right now is to post a few chapters tonight, and then slowly continue posting until I've finished writing it.
> 
> Last but not least there is mention of OQ and CS, as well as appearances from Hook and Robin however this is very much a SQ story. All I'm going to say is a certain someone may or may not get punched in the face at some point and it was extremely satisfying to write.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I absolutely love knowing what you guys think!
> 
> Also if you have any concerns regarding the nature of the violence that does occur in the story in regards to triggers there is a house fire that happens later in the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, this is for entertainment purposes only.

She huffed and she stormed down the street toward her car, fists clenched. If she unclenched her hands she'd probably be shooting fireballs at the next person she crossed paths with. Of course that insufferable person just had to ruin her happiness. Always the villain, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be driving, she could feel the rage flowing through her body, putting all that anger behind a metal cage would probably end horribly and maybe a good long walk would help her funnel some of this pent up rage out.

 

How could she? Marian? Out of anyone in that god forsaken timeline she could have possibly had the nerve of saving, it just had to be the supposed dead wife of her fated true love. Never thinking of consequences, typical hero behavior. Just had to be the hero, just had to save a damsel in distress.

 

Before she realized it, she was at her front door. With a wave of her hand the door was unlocked and she was inside, the door slamming behind her. She closed her eyes as she leaned back on the door she had just slammed shut. With every fiber of her being she could feel the rage that was built up, the walk hadn't helped but at least no one had followed her. Now she had time alone to sort through this complicated mess that the savior so kindly had brought to Storybrooke. Emma just had to save that woman didn't she. Just had to mess with everything. The likelihood of Robin staying with her, instead of the mother of his child, was slim to none.

 

Her mind riddled on and with every thought about Robin the anger was slowly leaving her body and she couldn't figure out the feeling replacing it. Relief? No, what was there to be relieved about. She locked the door and then headed upstairs. Sleep, that's what she needed, just some well deserved sleep and then in the morning she would figure out her next step.

 

After changing her clothes and crawling into bed the only person she could think of was Emma. She tried to let her mind wander but nothing but that damned savior kept filling her head. Em-ma. It should be Robin in her head. Maybe it was just her rage clouding her ability to think about what she cared for most. Robin, she should probably speak to him sooner than later. Henry, he’s most likely safe with the Charmings, she hadn't heard him come in and after the way she stormed off there was little chance anyone was going to be bothering her tonight. Finally her mind drifted to sleep and the dreams took over.

 

_Standing in the forest she looked over and saw Zelena, “What are you doing here?” she sneered._

 

_“Oh nothing dearie just checking in on my little sis. You just look absolutely dreadful…”_

 

_“Better than you greeny” Regina interjected_

 

_“I heard your little Robin left you. But that's not what's bothering you is it? Marian is back and you feel relieved, finally rid of that bumbling pine scented boy toy. True love just wasn't what you expected now was it, you're as alone as I am. That's the thing dearie, while being alone makes you weak and pathetic, it makes me stronger, I'm used to being alone.” The two eyed each other down. Magic was at the tips of both of their fingers._

 

_“Is that so? I thought mother not wanting you was what turned your skin that awful shade of green” fire was in Regina’s eyes._

 

_That snide comment clearly hit a note as Zelena screeched back “You didn't deserve her! I should have been queen, I am better than you in every way! But I will get what I desire, your happiness will be destroyed. Because happiness isn't in your destiny. The savior may have saved you from Robin but there isn't a chance she'll fall for you dear, you are the evil queen. She wouldn't fall so low to even dare to think of loving you.”_

 

_For some reason that comment hit home. Anger rose out of Regina. Shooting a fireball at her sister with perfect aim._

 

A knocking at the door jolted her awake. Of course, right as she was about to blast her sister to the underworld, though that's probably where her sister was already. And while she had wanted to crush her sister why did that comment get to her? Her and Emma? She didn't exactly go weak at the knees for the women, their relationship was more of a friendship, if even that. She had tried killing Emma with a poisoned apple, but that was awhile ago, Regina was reformed now, more a hero than a villain… Was she really trying to validate what a dream version of her sister had said to her?

 

There was the knocking again. Probably best to get this over with, whoever wanted to talk to her knew she'd be home. It was 8am, much later than she'd normally sleep, but being that she wanted to seclude herself from the ramble she supposed she had simply let her body continue sleeping.

 

She threw on one of her best pant suits and strode downstairs, she wasn't going to let whoever was at the door have the advantage of knowing how unraveled she was. Sneaking a peek through the peephole she saw her. Dressed in her usual red leather jacket, Emma, of course, hadn't she done enough. Having her outside made her think of what Zelena had screeched at her in her dreams. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

 

She swung the door open grinning from ear to ear, fire in her eyes. She hoped the look would strike fear into Emma.

 

“Miss Swan, I was under the impression you never woke up before noon, what brings you to my residence? Did you bring someone else back from the dead to destroy my happiness? Zelena perhaps? Or maybe my mother?”

 

Emma grimaced “No, I-I'm really sorry Regina, I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't responded to anyone's calls or texts.”

 

“Any person with a brain larger than an apple would know that perhaps that was a hint that I wanted to be left alone, and of course you didn't know. And even if you did I'm sure you would have still saved her. Hero complex, seems to run in the Charming bloodline. She was supposed to die. But no, you just had to go and interfer. But I believe we had this same conversation last night. I don't want to see you Miss Swan, you've done enough damage. You're lucky I've changed. Good day.” And with that she slammed the door in Emma’s face.

 

“I'm not going to give up on your happy ending Regina! I'll find a way, I really am sorry. If you need anything just ask. Henry is worried about you. Just… Just don't block everyone out, the kid still needs his mom” Her voice barely making it through the sturdy door. Regina leaned against the door much like she had the night before. Why were her feelings so unclear right now, she wanted to both rip Emma to shreds and to pull her tight and kiss her. She needed to keep Emma at arms length until she could sort this all out and hopefully that had worked.

 

\-------------

 

Emma stood there awkwardly for a moment unsure if she should leave Regina alone, she didn't want to leave her alone. She really did want Regina to be happy, they'd been through alot together. Sighing she knew Regina wasn't going to be talking to her, no matter how hard she tried. She had royally screwed up. Turning around she headed off to her yellow bug, her stomach leading her to Granny's.

 

The drive seemed to take longer than usual. All she could think about was wondering if Regina would be okay. She should have stayed. Her magic wasn't always the most well behaved but maybe she would have been able to magic her way into the house. But then she probably would have been faced with a fireball hurled at her. She needed to let Regina cool down. Hopefully they can mend their friendship and as much as Emma wanted more between them, that probably wasn't going to happen now that she had inadvertently broken up Regina and her true love. Maybe she should send Henry to see her. Regina wouldn't turn away her own kid right?

 

Finally the bug pulled up in front of Granny's.  Maybe she should go back, but no Regina very clearly told her to leave. After a few minutes sitting there in her thoughts her hunger finally pulled her inside.

 

“Mom! Did you see her? What did she say?” Henry had almost jumped out of his seat from the far booth.

 

“Hey kid” she walked over sitting down next to him. Her parents sitting on the other side of the table. Both of them could see the defeat in Emma’s eyes, Snow sent her a comforting smile.

 

“So?? What happened?” Henry looked at her hope in his eyes.

 

“Sorry kid, she didn't exactly want to talk to me.”

 

“But you talked to her” David asked hesitantly

 

“Yea.. But it didn't go well, I think maybe it's best if we give her some space. I messed up big time.”

 

“You saved an innocent's life Emma. You didn't know. You didn't mean to hurt her.” Snow placed a comforting hand on top of her daughters.

 

But maybe she had. She didn't know the women she saved had been Marian but she wasn't exactly upset that this meant that maybe Regina would now be single. Their friendship had grown much closer recently, but seeing her with Robin, happy. She knew there was not a chance her and Regina would ever end up as more than friends but she could always hope right. She realized all eyes at the table were on her. There was hot chocolate in front of her, which to her knowledge had not been there before. She looked up, Ruby was next to her looking at her almost as if waiting for a reply.

 

“You alright there Em? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Ruby laughed. But she had a concerned look on her face. She'd heard about the blowout between Emma and Regina.

 

“Yeah, sorry just... got lost in thought for a second there. What did you say?”

 

“Wondering what you wanted to eat. Your usual?”

 

Well the real answer was Regina but she wasn't going to say that out loud. “Yeah, that's good. Thanks Ruby.”

 

And with that Ruby’s worried looks were walking away. Now all that was left was her family staring holes into her head.

 

Looking back toward her concerned little family, “I was just trying to think of a way to make it up to Regina. Henry? Maybe you should try contacting her. She might not want to talk to me. Maybe she'll speak to you?”

 

And with that he pulled out his phone and tried texting his other mother. Snow didn't look like she'd believed that answer but she'd accepted it for now moving on to other topics such as Emma’s jaunt through their past. With food finally in front of all of them they began eating. The conversation stayed light. And with it drawing to a close there was no response from Regina, but Henry and Mary Margaret needed to be off to school. David stated he'd work the sheriff's station, giving Emma the day to herself. Henry and David made their way out. Snow paused as she stood up.

 

“Emma, I know something is bothering you. And it's more than just hurting Regina. I think I'd know my own daughter by now.” She smiled down at Emma. The door chimed as Henry and David made their way out of the diner, Henry flashing her a smile and a thumbs up, the kid had faith in Emma fixing this problem, if only Emma had faith in herself like he did. Snow looked at the door and then back to Emma. “If you need someone to talk to..” her hand reached down to Emma's, “... I'm here. I just want you to be happy. Maybe I can help you solve this problem of getting Robin and Regina back together.” And with that she was following the boys out of the diner.

 

Emma sat there staring at her now empty cup. She didn't want to get up. Every fiber of her being was urging her to go try to talk to Regina again but who knows where she'd be at this point anyways. So instead she sat there staring at the empty cup.

 

“You know if you look at that cup any harder I think you might hurt yourself.” Ruby sat down across the booth from her. Sliding her a full cup of hot chocolate. “You looked like you needed another.”

 

“Thanks Rubes,” She absent mindedly swapped the two cups smiling at the extra cinnamon on top. The warmth in her hands felt good.

 

“I could spike it for you.” Emma looked up at Ruby in surprise. “On the house?” Emma gave her a look that clearly said no. It was nine am, now was not the time for spiked hot chocolate. “What? You look like you could use it.” Ruby laughed and then smiled her face slowly turning to a concerned look. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“There's not much to talk about.” Taking a sip of the warm drink. Not much was going to cure this guilt but at least Granny made some damn good hot chocolate. Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina, she had started having feelings for her some time back in Neverland, and it had only grown stronger when she was helping Regina take down her wicked sister. She'd wanted to protect Regina at all costs, even if Robin was her fated true love. And it had somehow ended her up here.

 

“It looks like the guilt is eating you alive. You brought back…” She paused assessing Emma’s facial change, a twinge of guilt and pain “... Well you know what happened. But it's not like you planned on hurting Regina. Why is this bothering you so much?”

 

“It's nothing.” She paused, Ruby clearly not buying it, “Really. I'm going to try to find a way to get Regina back with Robin. I shouldn't have brought Marian back. I caused this problem I have to fix it.”

 

“Why do you care so much about what happens to Regina?” Ruby almost looked like she was going to drill a hole into Emma’s head with her eyes.

 

“We’re friends. I don't know. I just want her to be happy. She deserves it.” Ruby gave her a look like that wasn't the whole story. “What? It's true. She deserves her happy ending, I'll do whatever it takes.”

 

“No… That's not it, is it? You are my friend you know. You can tell me what the real answer is. We are friends but it's like you're going above and beyond for her.” There was a pause, the two friends assessing each other. Suddenly it was like Ruby was putting two and two together, her mind was putting the puzzle together. Her eyes getting wide.

 

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD” her voice rising in excitement, drawing attention from nearby diners but they quickly adverted their attention back to their food. Ruby leaned in close whispering excitedly “you've got a thing for the queen.” Her eyes quickly darted back and forth taking in Emma’s response which was to try to hide that fact. “Oh my god you do. You've got it bad, that's why you want her happy. That's why you've been fighting so hard for her to be happy, all those looks at Robin, I thought maybe you had a thing for him but no.” Ruby was almost squealing. Well her secret was blown.

 

That didn't stop Emma from staring hard at the rest of her hot chocolate trying to avoid Ruby, but the wolf’s excitement was hard to avoid.

 

Looking up she met Ruby’s eyes. “Okay yeah, maybe I've got a thing for her. Does it matter? Nothing is going to happen now that I've split her from Robin.” She went back to staring a hole in her hot chocolate, but Ruby clearly was still ecstatic that she had figured out Emma’s secret.

 

“Not on purpose though.” Ruby chimed “and who knows maybe this is the perfect opportunity?”

 

“How do you see that? She blames me Ruby. It is my fault. I didn't mean to, but I did.”

 

“Well it's not exactly like you and her could get it on while she's with Robin. Maybe fate is working some magic. Regina will calm down and then you should probably tell her how you feel, maybe she feels the same way. She's been giving dirty looks toward the pirate. He has been hounding after your attention.”

 

“Ruby!” Granny’s yell was quite distinctive.

 

“Gotta go. Good luck Emma. Really. You two would make quite the couple. The queen and the savior.” Ruby basically bounced out of her seat and back to serving. What Ruby said had been helpful. If Regina had been glaring down hook, maybe there was a chance. But Regina did despise the pirate anyways so it could just be the usual annoyance. But Ruby was the observant type, she'd notice out of place looks, it's what made her the town's best gossip. She sighed. Might as well go see what kind of damage control she could do.

 

\------------------------

 

Around nine Regina had managed to poof herself into her office. She didn't exactly feel like doing work but it would probably stop her from going on a rampage and murdering Emma and Marian. Her feelings were out of control. She didn't know what to feel. Maybe she didn't want to murder them, maybe she wanted to, thank them?

 

Her mind kept wandering back to her dream. Zelena had said that the savior wouldn't love her back. So what was she implying, Zelena must have been acting as her subconscious. But that would mean she had feelings for Miss Swan and that was an absolutely crazy idea, the blonde was insufferable, and her deep green eyes and the way she smiled, her ridiculous need to constantly wear red leather jackets that pulled close to her form.

 

No, these thoughts needed to stop right there. That green fairy had told her she was supposed to be, destined to be, with Robin. Robin, he did smell of forest…but cinnamon is better.. Emma. Why did every thought now lead back to the blonde, she sighed.

 

A text interrupted her thoughts, it was a second text from Henry, he was worried about her. She should probably reply to him. Her reply was probably harsher than she intended but she really didn't want to hurt him any more. Not now, not after everything they had been through to fix their relationship. She needed space from everyone. Hopefully he would understand that. She'll make it up to him when this was all over. Why is love so complicated.

 

Her mind went back to wandering. She shuffled the papers that were laying in front of her. These were the same ones she'd been looking at earlier. She glanced at the clock, five o'clock, so these were the papers that had been in her hands for 6 hours.

 

She checked her phone again. Three missed calls but no texts. The calls were all from Robin. Her phone went off again, Robin… Well at least he was persistent. She put away her papers, ignoring her phone. A new voicemail dinged. She'd listen to it later. For now she was going to go pick up her car that she had left near Granny’s last night during the party she had stormed off from.

 

She headed to the door, and as she opened it she was suddenly face to face with Robin.

 

“Good you're here, I was hoping we could speak.” Robin made his way into her office. This was as good a time as any to get this over with Regina decided. Shutting the door, she collected herself.

 

“So” she paused turning to face him, “the mother of your child is alive”

 

“It would appear that way. I-I love you.” He paused. Regina’s breath catching in her throat. “But I also love Marian. And I made a promise to her many years ago..”

 

Regina turned away from Robin, she didn't want him seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“... Till death do us part. And it did. And then it didn't.”

 

A tear escaped Regina’s eye. She should be angry. But all she was feeling was relief. Why wasn't she angry? She should want to tear Marian limb from limb.

 

“I hope you understand” he turned her around. Her guard was back up.

 

“I think I do. You should be with her, she's

Rolan’s mother. Whatever this is that happened between us. It was probably just a mistake”

 

“No.” He took her hands looking into her eyes. Regina wanted nothing more than to run. “What we had, it was real. But this…” He sighed “this is complicated and I do love you but I love her as well. Her love came first and I have to do the honorable thing.” He wiped away the tear that had now reached her chin. “I'm so sorry Regina.”

 

She sighed, “You're an honorable man Robin Hood. She's a lucky woman. Good luck.” And with that she removed herself from his hands and strode out of her office, out of the building and toward her car. She just needed to get as far away from him as she could. Because as much as it was paining her to leave him she couldn't help but feel relieved.

 

There was so much pressure, fate said they were supposed to be together but fate also said she was a villain and she had used light magic to defeat her sister. Fate be damned, she'd be fine without him.

 

She kept walking, she had managed to control her tears. She wouldn't want to look weak among the peasants. Her arms crossed very tightly in front of her and she made her way closer to her car. One more turn and she be where she needed to be and then she'd just have to drive home and she could go back to avoiding everyone. And here it was she walked around the corner and crashed into someone.

 

Cinnamon. Emma. They both stumbled backwards. She looked into the other woman's eyes. Emma looked like she was about to get attacked. Of course she'd run into her of all people. The one person she wanted to avoid the most because she couldn't figure out what the hell all these feelings were that were coming through.

 

“Miss Swan, it appears you are in my path, and you standing there gawking at me like I'm an angry lion about to rip your head off is not going to do anything. If you'd kindly move out of my path.”

 

“No.” Emma straighten herself up. She was not letting Regina get away from her this time.

 

“Excuse you?” Regina shot her a look that could kill.

 

“I said no. We need to talk, really talk Regina.” She stood her ground. “Please?”

 

Regina’s arms tightened “I've done enough talking for today, Robin and I are no longer an item. He's back with Marian, and I am alone, again. Thanks to you. The charming line yet again takes away my true love.” Her words hit hard. She really didn't want to hurt Emma but right now was not the time to have this conversation. She went to side step around Emma but Emma moved with her.

 

“I'm going to fix this. You deserve to be happy Regina. Even if it's with Robin. After all you've been through,” she paused. Regina saw Emma’s eyes soften, what did that mean? Even if it's with Robin?

 

“What if I don't want to be with Robin, Em-ma? Did you think of that? He has a family, are you just going to tear them apart? Rip apart their happiness to try to fix mine? You brought her back and that can never be fixed. Why should you care so much anyways it's not like you'll ever love me.” Her voice was stern, shock hit her and Emma at the same moment. She hadn't meant to say that last line but what's done was done. She nearly shoved past Emma to get to her car but the blonde made no move to stop her this time. She was done with this conversation. She needed to be alone. She needed to pretend that what she had just said hadn't been said.

 

She got into her car and shut the door.

  
“But what if I do.” Emma just stared at the empty air in front of her. Her words not reaching Regina. The mayor was already driving away.


	2. What the hell was that...

Emma just stood there. What the hell had just happened. Had that really happened? 

“Everything okay Swan?” Of course the pirate just had to show up right now. She spun around facing him.

“Yep everything's just fine.” She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. But where does she go? She originally was headed to Granny’s to meet Ruby she had texted her earlier to talk about her feelings about Regina, but now, that was probably as close as she was to getting Regina to admit that she had feelings for her. Should she follow her? Give her space? Ugh why did she have to have feelings for the most complicated woman in Storybrooke. 

“If that were true you probably wouldn't look like someone just stabbed you in the gut love.”

Granny’s, it was right there and Ruby was off now probably waiting. Hook was grinning that devilish grin at her.

“Swan? You look like you need someone to sweep you off your feet.” True, but not him. He stepped forward. “I've heard I'm quite good at it. Perhaps I can offer my services.”

“Not today Hook. And if you don't mind please just drop this, it's not going to work out between us.” He was standing between her and Regina’s so Granny’s was looking better by the second. 

“Swan, I always get what I want. You'll see.”

“Quite the charmer”

“Indeed I am”

She rolled her eyes and headed toward Granny’s.

 

\------------------

 

Regina just sat there. What the hell had just happened. How in the hell had she been so stupid. It was because of Robin. It wasn't but there was no one else to blame and he had thrown her off by showing up at her office. Her breath was unsteady she was on the verge of a panic attack.

She'd been sitting in her driveway for 5 minutes. Replaying what she'd basically screamed at Emma. It was that damn dream. It's not like you'll ever love me? Had she really said that. She got out of her car and went inside. Yet again closing her eyes and leaning on the door. This was becoming a very common motion lately. Her breathing was finally calming down. When she suddenly heard a shuffle upstairs. A fireball quickly appeared in her hand.

“Mom?” 

Henry. Of course. The fireball dissipated. He never took no for an answer.

The footsteps moved closer “Mom? Is that you?” He was coming down the stairs. She could easily escape. Just open the door and slip out. But she just stood there leaning on the door, eyes closed. It had already taken all her will to get inside. The footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs he wasn't far from her.

“Mom.” His voice sounded stern. “ I'm not giving up on you. You can't make me leave. This is my house too you can't push me away” He paused. She finally opened her eyes. He was maybe ten feet away from her. She closed the gap and engulfed him in a hug.

“Mom?” He sounded worried now. “Is everything alright?”

“I don't know Henry.” Tears reached her eyes yet again. “I really don't know.”

“I love you mom, we will figure this out. Okay?”

“I love you too Henry. I will always love you, my little prince.”

 

\------------------------

 

Emma walked inside leaving the pirate behind her. She saw Ruby flirting with some man at the bar but when Ruby saw Emma she completely forgot the man and walked over a concerned look in her eye grabbing Emma’s arm and pulling her to a booth. 

“You still look like you've seen a ghost.”

“She said she loves me. Well not exactly but..”

“So then why are you here?” She paused taking in Emma’s full expression. The blonde looked both defeated and broken. 

“Well I… I stopped her, well more like we crashed into each other. She was being her usual snarky self and then I told her I'd get her happiness back even if it was Robin and then she just yelled at me about ripping apart Robin’s happiness I think? And then she said why should you care so much it's not like you'll ever love me.”

“And then what? Did you tell her?” Ruby was at the edge of her seat. Ruby looked so confused, it was like she was felt like this should have a happy ending but here was Emma looking defeated in front of her. 

“She drove away.”

“You let her drive away? She basically confessed she could have feelings for you and you let her just drive away.” 

“I-I was more shocked than anything she didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything. Plus she looked like she was going to murder me, and then probably bring me back to life to murder me again.”

Ruby leaned back in her seat. “So do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Love her?”

“I don't know? Maybe?”

“Emma, could you quit lying.”

“I am not!”

“Go get her Emma. Quit lying to me and to yourself. You are smitten. Go tell your queen that you love her.” A grin was spreading across her face. She was most likely imagining Emma and Regina holding hands. 

Emma sat there for a moment, the bell chimed as the door opened and in walked her mother. Oh god. Her mom. Here Emma is having feelings for her mother’s ex enemy. She quickly glanced to Ruby. “You breath a word of this to my mother before I get it all sorted out this will be the last you hear of what's going on.”

“It's not like the savior to threaten people”

“Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“You're going to go after her right?”

“Of course. Just keep my mom occupied alright?” 

 

\---------------------

 

Regina and Henry were sitting in the living room. She was tired but she'd finally completely pulled herself together. So much had happened emotionally in a short time frame it had tired her out. She'd explained most of the day to Henry, minus the parts with Emma. That was something she still had to figure out. 

“So, you and Robin. Are no longer together?” He was clarifying.

“Yes. We are no longer together.”

“And you're really okay with that?”

“Yes Henry. He has a family. It wasn't meant to be. I have a family of my own.” She looked down at Henry who was curled up next to her, “and I wouldn't give you up for anything.”

“So does this mean you forgive Emma?” He said looking up at his mom hope in his eyes.

“I..” She paused, “that's complicated. Miss Swan and I had another squabble. It's not just about Marian anymore.”

Henry sat up. “I don't know what she did but she's part of this family as well. You two need to find a way to work it out. And if you're truly okay with Robin moving on shouldn't you forgive her for bringing back Marian.” The mention of Marian still hurt. Yes she was okay with Robin moving on but that wound was still fresh.

“It's a lot more complicated than that now, I'm afraid you wouldn't understand.” 

“So explain it to me. What happened between you two? Mom. We are family. She's my mom too. You can't make me choose between you two. So you're going to have to work it out.”

He was right but he had no idea she had feelings for his other mother. And she was pretty sure Emma wasn't going to reciprocate those feelings. She had captain guy liner chasing after her. The dirty pirate. Okay maybe these feelings had been around for awhile. Maybe she'd just gone with Robin because that's what fate had foretold. She'd been feeling increasing amounts of anger toward the one handed wonder every time he tried to take one step closer to Emma. And that's been since Neverland.

There was a knock at the door. 

“I'll go get that Henry. Stay here.”

“Are you expecting anyone? It's almost 9pm.” 

“No. But I have a sinking feeling I know who it is.”

 

\---------------

 

Emma had managed to fake her way past her mother. Claiming some sheriff duty. Ruby quickly had invited Snow over. Her mother had given her that same worried look she'd given her this morning but let her go. She hopped into the yellow bug and drove to 108 Mifflin St. 

 

7:03. She breathed. She could do this. Henry was supposed to be with David for the night. Her mind was buzzing. Maybe just a quick drive around the block to clear her mind. 

 

7:36. Her mind was still racing. Still sitting in her bug in front of the mansion. Regina hadn't said it flat out. It wasn't an I love you. It was a “you'll never love me” there's a difference right? But there was only one reason you'd want another person to love you.

 

8:10 The walk around the street was just making her even more anxious, but at least she was out of the bug now. She should just walk up there and knock on the door. But what if she was in bed. That was ridiculous Regina wouldn't be in bed yet.

 

8:34 A buzz from her phone brought her back to reality. A text from Ruby. She was leaning against her car.

_ Hey how's it going???? I got away from your mom for a moment. I haven't told her anything I swear. You and Regina are going to make quite the couple. _

Ugh. Ruby could wait.

 

8:46 She finally convinced herself to walk to the door. But now she was just pacing like a moron. Just do it. Just knock.

 

8:52 No longer pacing she was just standing in front of the door her arm reached up. Here goes nothing. Her fist made contact.

 

8:53 The door opened. “Miss Swan. Who else would be knocking at my door this late of an hour. I'd have thought your mother would have taught you better manners but she also sent you in a box to Maine so-”

“-What did you mean I’ll never love you?”

The bluntness took Regina by surprise. But it only lasted a second. “And what exactly did you mean by you'd find my happiness even if it was with Robin?”

“You first Regina.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Did I stutter Miss Swan?”

Ugh this woman was so infuriating. “Would you drop the Miss Swan already?”

“Em-ma. Is that better?”

“You're infuriating you know that?”

“Thank you dear.”

They stared each other down for what felt like minutes. Emma's eyes kept wandering towards Regina’s mouth. A fact Regina most likely didn't miss since she was staring into Emma deep green eyes as hard as she possibly could. Regina also looked confused at Emma eye motions.

“What did you mean, Emma.”

“I asked you first.”

“And we are standing in my doorway.”

“Fine… I, I just want you to be happy, okay?”

“That doesn't answer the question.”

“So then what's the question?” They were getting nowhere fast.

“Even if it's with Robin. That implies things.”

“And the fact that you think I won't love you does not?” 

Regina scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes. Emma was getting increasingly annoyed and yet she couldn't stop looking at Regina’s lips. 

 

8:55 The tension was intense. They were getting nowhere. Frustration won out, Emma grabbed Regina’s waist pulling her forward, placing her lips onto the other woman's. Regina’s body froze in shock almost like she was being attacked. But this isn't an attack, and seconds later her body relaxed into Emma's hands, and suddenly she was kissing Emma back just as hard. They were both lost to the kiss oblivious to the world around them. That is until they heard a thunk and a shuffle coming from inside the house. They broke apart faster than they had crashed together. Regina whirling around. Henry…  

“Henry” Regina had finally remembered how to speak. “I thought I told you to wait in the living room.”

“This is too complicated to understand?”

“I-” for once in her life Regina looked lost for words.

“Henry I thought you were supposed to be with David”

At least Emma was able to speak 

“I convinced him to let me come see my mom. But I can see now that maybe I don't need to worry about her. How long have you two..” He froze, almost scrunching his face at the thought, “...been together?”

Emma glanced over at Regina, she didn't even know if they were together.

“Henry, this was the first time we've even kissed.” Regina was composing herself “we aren't even sure what this is yet ourselves. Perhaps we could take you to David and Mary Margaret's? So that,” she paused looking at Emma who looked almost as stunned and embarrassed as she felt. “We can figure out what this is.”

Henry just simply nodded. Poor kid, he'd have the imagine of his supposed feuding mother making out like high schoolers in the front doorway for who knows how long. The two women moved out of the door leading the way to the driveway. Emma instinctively headed toward her car.

“We are taking my car Emma. I am not getting in that death trap to drop my son off at the Charmings.” 

Emma spun around Henry was kind of stopped somewhere between the two of them. She saw the look on Regina’s face. She was not winning this fight. “Fine but it is not a death trap. It is perfectly safe.”

“So are apples, but sometimes you'll find one is poisoned.” Regina retorted opening her car door and sliding in the drivers seat. Henry was crawling in the back. Emma made her way around and in and then they were on their way.

It was silent most of their trip. Regina looked like she was about to die of shame, or murder Emma for putting her in such a position. Henry looked deep in thought in the back seat. They pulled up to the apartment. Emma had sent word ahead. Snow was done with her night out with Ruby. Who knows if Ruby had spilled the beans but it probably didn't matter at this point. Something was going to look suspicious, her and Regina needing to be alone a 9:30 at night. Her parents had to know something was up. Henry scooted toward the car door.

“You know, I kind of like the idea of my moms being together.” He smiled and crawled out the passenger side. Emma rolled down her window “just maybe, don't kiss in front of me again any time soon.” And with that he was inside headed upstairs. Emma had a smirk on her face and Regina just looked mortified.

“I should just kill you right here and now” Regina mumbled, she probably hadn't intended Emma hearing her.

“I don't think you will.”

“And why would that be?”

“Because that kiss was something else and I know you felt it too”

And with that they were headed back to 108 Mifflin st.

 

\--------------------

 

They were both sitting on the couch. The space and silence between them was palpable.

Regina couldn't handle this any longer “So?”

Emma looked over at her sheepishly. Not a word had been spoken since they had left Henry.

“I- uh, that kiss was nice”

“Is that really all you can say at a time like this?”

“What? It was…” 

Regina muttered under her breath “Just like a teenager.”

“I heard that.”

“Good, now can we get to the important business at hand?”

Emma sighed. “I guess I just wanted you happy, even if it wasn't with me. I think that's what I meant.”

Regina sat there taking that in.

“So what did you mean? That I couldn't love you.”

Regina gulped. She really didn't want to spill her guts. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling. Her head was reeling. “I-I'm not sure, probably just a slip up of words.” 

So she was deciding to lie. Probably not the best tactic and clearly Emma had some feelings for her. She stood up taking up slowly pacing. She could feel Emma's eyes on her every move. 

“I don't know what's going on in my head right now. I spoke to Robin earlier. And as I said earlier, him and I are no longer together. And while I understand, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. We had something and now it's nothing. And that's because of you.” She saw Emma physically tense up. “I think maybe what happened in the doorway was just a mistake Miss Swan.”

Oh but how she wanted it to repeat. But she needed space. She was so conflicted both wanting to push Emma as far from her as possible and pull her as tight as she could. Instead she decided on crossing her arms across her chest as tight as she could her feet freezing in place.

“You're lying Regina.” Emma was now standing up moving to erase the space between them. “I would know out of everyone in this town when you are lying. That kiss wasn't nothing. And those words meant something. Maybe you want to push me away. I don't know but I know what I felt. If you need space then I'll give you space.” She paused. They were inches apart. Regina was still guarded, body tense. “I care enough about you to tell you the truth and I'd hope you would do the same Regina but I can see that's not going to happen. I do have feelings for you but if you want to remain friends then fine, I'll back off.” 

Silence. Regina felt the pull in her throat, the water approaching her eyes. Damn it not again, she had cried one too many times today already. But looking at Emma who just looked so defeated and sorry she wanted to forgive her. But she couldn't move.

Emma finally moved past Regina headed to the door. She looked over her shoulder back at Regina who still had not moved an inch. “I can see you want space. When you're ready to talk about this. You can find me.” And with that she was headed out the door.


	3. A Right Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in the beginning are a lil dirty. Not extremely tho, I'd still say it's rated T, but I mean that's me.
> 
> Also fun fact about me. I really like writing Ruby which is why she's a large character in this story.

_ Her fingers gripped Regina closer. Their mouths melding together. Their bodies were tangled together on the floor. Emma couldn't tell where her body ended and Regina's began. But she could definitely feel where Regina's thigh was pushing down on her crotch and god it felt amazing. Their lips parted only since neither of them could breath anymore. Regina took this moment to begin kissing down Emma’s neck. Each kiss only making that thigh that much more noticeable. She craved to be closer trying to remove her pants but Regina was on top of her and there was little chance she was going to be unpinned anytime soon. _

“Mom?”

Emma bolted awake. Henry was standing down the stairs. The smell of food drifting into her nose. “Hey Henry, I'll be down in a minute.” 

She scrambled out of bed trying to wipe that dream out of her head. It had been a week since her confrontation and kiss with Regina and she hadn't heard from her yet. She hadn't even seen the woman and apparently no one else in town had either. When Regina wanted to make herself scarce she was very good at it. 

Henry was holding a bag of Granny's takeout. “I figured you'd be hungry. You haven't been to Granny's in a week I figured you would needed some real food since you aren't exactly the best chef in the world.”

“Hey” she retorted having made it down the stairs. “I can take care of myself” she laughed “but I am getting tired of cereal” and with that the two sat down smiling pulling out food. 

Henry seemed to be doing okay, he looked a bit broken but that was probably because Regina was being vague with him. At least she was talking to him. Albeit a text at most once a day telling him she was fine, and just working things out. That she'd see him soon. 

“Any reason why you've been avoiding Granny’s? You've been acting like nothing is wrong but you haven't gone there since the day…” He paused “...that you kissed my mom.”

Ugh, Emma had been trying to erase Regina from her head. She'd mostly been avoiding Ruby. But the wolf had kept her word. Mary Margaret had no idea what had happened between Emma and Regina which had been obvious with the concerned looks and glances and reassuring “you can tell me what happened” speeches she'd been getting from her mother all week. But she supposed Ruby didn't know much more than her mother since she'd been trying to avoid everyone. If only she knew how to disappear like Regina she wouldn't have to deal with the whole town giving her glances.

“It's nothing kid. Just haven't felt like going I guess.” 

Henry was in a huff now “both of you keep lying to me and saying it's nothing but it's clearly more than nothing. I saw you two. And now my mom is hiding and you're acting weird. I just want my moms back so figure it out.” He had grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the apartment leaving his breakfast half eaten.

Emma looked down at her own plate, half eaten and getting cold. Maybe she should talk to someone. Ruby did know at least part of it. She quickly tossed hers and Henry's discarded food and headed to Granny's. She had work in a couple hours so she had time.

The bell chimed. She hadn't heard that sound in a while. A few people had turned their head at her arrival. Ruby being one of them. The wolf quickly made her way over to her. “Hey stranger. I see you finally decided to show your face.” She grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her into a booth.

“So. What happened? I've been hounding your mother but she's just as clueless, if not more clueless, than I am.” Ruby’s eyes scanning Emma’s face.

Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. Emma leaned back. Ruby’s fingers excited tapping on the table, her whole body leaning forward eagerly for Emma's words.

“We-” she sighed. What was she going to say.

“You can tell me anything. Did you tell her?” Her eyes growing wider searching for any response, finding what she wanted. Emma hated how easy she was to read. “Did you kiss her?” 

The same eye flicker. This is why she had avoided Ruby in the first place. 

“Oh my god!” Ruby was nearly squealing and Emma had only said one word. Emma was now trying to think of an escape route out of here, staring as hard at her hands that were folded together in front of her. But Ruby’s hands were quick and she was pulling her from the booth out the door and into the alley way before her brain could process what was happening. “Tell me Emma, use your words. I want to help. I can see it on your face you kissed her, but there's something more and I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is.”

“Fine Ruby, yes I kissed her,” Ruby squealing in excitement, “ but- but then Henry saw us kissing and so we took him to my parents and then Regina and I talked and she basically said the kiss was a mistake…” Ruby’s face was falling into a look of a concerned friend “... but she was lying my super power was going off but she was so guarded and wanted to be left alone. So I don't know maybe she wasn't lying and I was just really hoping she felt the same way I did. So I told her when she was ready to tell me the truth she could find me. And that's it. That's what happened.” 

There was a pause. “Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?”

“Ruby!”

“What? I'm trying to figure this out. Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?” Ruby’s voice had lost its squeal it was more the voice of a concerned friend than anything.

Emma stuttered “I kissed her.”

Another pause. “Okay. And did she kiss you back?” 

Emma's face went blank. Her mind going back to those moments. Regina had melted into her arms in that brief moment and she had kissed back hard.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Ruby was almost squealing again. Emma was brought back to reality with Ruby nearly squeezing the air out of her in a tight hug. Ruby let go looking at her friend “Emma as someone who has experienced unwanted kisses. A person doesn't kiss back unless they want to. Which means Regina wanted to kiss you too. Give her some space, let her come to you. She'll come around and then you two will rival the Charmings for cutest couple of Storybrooke.”

Emma snorted at that, then realizing they were still standing in the alley “Why exactly did you pull me out here?”

“Well Grumpy and Sneezy looked like they were about to figure out what we were discussing and he's a bigger gossip than me.” Emma looked like she'd just spilled her guts on the front page of the newspaper “but don't worry your secrets safe with me. I want this to work out for you.”

Relief spread through Emma's body. She trusted Ruby. She was a great gossip but she knew she'd keep this between them. “So Henry… Poor kid had to see his mother's kissing huh?” Emma shot her a look but Ruby laughed it off.

Ruby was headed back toward the door “I should probably go back inside I kinda left that tables orders half taken and Granny probably wants to kill me. Plus I heard rumor of another Cinderella baby bump and if it's true I want to be the first to know. I am not letting Grumpy one up me again” And with that Emma was following Ruby back inside. Granny’s was back to being a safe place in Emma’s books. Now if only she knew where that sharp witted brunette was that she had so vividly dreamed about this morning maybe this scene would be perfect.

 

\----------------

 

Regina just sat there staring at the staircase leading out of her vault her knees pressed against her chest as she hugged her body closer to her. The hearts beating in their chests behind her. She'd been contemplating just ripping hers out for days but she knew how much that would hurt Henry. And if there was anyone she didn't want getting hurt it was him. He really wanted her to be okay, he'd made that pretty obvious in his texts to her.

She'd hidden in her vault long enough. It had taken a few days and some flying fireballs but she knew what she wanted. Emma. But first she needed to make sure everything between her and Robin was clear. She hadn't exactly said much the last time they had met. And she'd kinda stormed out of there and then straight into Miss Swan’s arms. She pulled herself up and dusted herself off and she was up the stairs and headed toward the Merry Men’s camp.

She arrived, a few men were scattered about near a fire and when they realized she was there they all stiffened. She had been kind enough to them when she was with Robin but they all knew they had split and they all kind of looked like she was going to rip them all limb from limb. Why did everyone forget she was a hero now.

“He's not here. And he doesn't want to see the evil queen.” The voice was familiar. She turned to face Marian who was carrying some logs toward the fire. Marian was glaring her down hard.

“I simply wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Okay!? Okay? He was dating the evil queen. You, you must have had him under a spell.”

“I did no such thing.” She could feel the heat rising in her. But she didn't want to let this peasant get under her skin. “Just take care of him Marian. He's all yours.”

Marian looked surprised almost like she'd expected a fight from Regina, “that's it? That's all you came here to say? You aren't trying to take him away from me?” Her eyes squinted.

“Trust me if I was trying to win him back you'd know it. Because you'd be dead and no one would be the wiser.” 

The two women stared each other down. Roland came into view followed by his father. “ ‘Gina! “ the child squealed running toward Regina. He was the only one allowed to call her that mostly because he hadn't yet learned how to pronounce her name. They'd spent a good amount of time together in the enchanted forest and in Storybrooke. She'd miss him. His arms were spread wide and Regina kneeled down and hugged him tight.

“Get away from my child!” Marian was nearly screeching. 

“It's okay Marian, really. Regina did save his life on a number of occasions.” Robin strolled up behind Roland “alright buddy run along with your mother. Regina and I need to talk for a moment.”

Roland let her go and dashed off with a smile and a wave. Standing up Regina was nearly eye to eye with Robin. They both just kinda stood there waiting for Roland to be out of earshot. Marian gave Regina a good death glare before she walked off.

“So, I just wanted to make sure we could stay civil. We are going to be in the same town.” Regina eyed Robin.

“Yes, I'd like nothing more. Roland is going to miss you. He's really taken to you. And we can only hope Marian can stop seeing you as the evil queen.” 

Regina nodded “Then that's all I came here for. Good luck Robin.”

“When we heard that you disappeared we were all worried. But you look much better than I think we were expecting.”

“I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a complement. But I have somewhere I need to be. You've moved on with Marian and hopefully I've found someone else as well.” And now she was headed away from the camp, she understood why Marian disliked her, Regina did almost have her killed. She didn't remember nearly having Marian killed, she was quite vanilla. But it was almost like there was another layer of hate there. Oh well, not what she needed to think about. Time to go see the sheriff. She could only hope it was Emma working and not her father. 

She poofed just inside the sheriff’s station trying to make as little noise as possible which is quite an infuriating task when wearing heels. She peaked around the corner. She could see long blonde hair and hints of a red leather jacket. Good, she didn't know what she would have done if it had been David.

She closed her eyes and breathed. Somehow she was going to have to apologize to Emma and she wasn't one to apologize. She stepped around the corner the click of her heels bringing Emma’s face up from the papers in her hand. The blonde was quickly on her feet. 

“Regina? Are you okay? We- you- no one has seen you in days I was getting worried. I mean yeah you were kinda keeping in touch with Henry which at least let us know you were alive but…” The blonde looked like she had no idea where she wanted that sentence to go.

“Well I'm glad someone other than my own son was worried, but I'm quite alright. Needed to let out some pent up anger but I'm feeling much better.” What should she say to Emma, for the second time in a month she was at a loss of words. If love was going to stunt her mind maybe it wasn't worth it. But then she looked into Emma's eyes and her heart skipped a beat remembering her lips crashing into the other women's. There was nothing she wanted more than to repeat that moment. 

“So? Uhh.. Regina have you thought about uh...” Emma was slowly moving her way out of her small office. She leaned against the glass walls. 

“I have Miss Swan, in fact it's all I've been thinking about.” Regina tried to make herself as tall as possible. Admitting she was wrong wasn't going to be easy. Emma kept looking between Regina’s eyes and lips. Maybe she didn't have to. She strode forward closing the distance between them pulling Emma away from the glass wall placing her lips on Emma's. It didn't take long for it to be reciprocated.

Things got heated pretty fast, fingers pulling each other closer, their lips were locked together. The only way they'd be any closer was if they removed their clothes. But they were somewhat in public. Now was not the time for removing clothes. They finally let each other go just slightly, their foreheads resting together.

“You're not going to say this is a mistake again are you?” Emma sounded worried like this would be a dream and she'd wake up.  


“No, it never was. I don't know what this is but it's what I want. I think fate was wrong, I think that I need to give whatever this is a try. There's something about you Miss Swan that is so infuriatingly intoxicating.”

Emma snorted under her breath. Bringing her fingers up Regina’s back toward her face then tracing her jaw, her fingers grazing over the other woman’s scar. “You're the most complicated woman I know.”

“Dinner at my place? Tonight, say 7pm? We should probably talk more about what this is exactly.”

“As long as you're cooking and actually talking then yeah. See you tonight Regina.”

The two women separated themselves and Regina poofed herself back to her mansion. She hadn't been here in a week but it was exactly how she left it. She had gotten what she wanted and she hadn't had to actually apologize. Today was going well. Now to figure out what to make for their date.

 

\--------------------------

 

Emma was smiling up a storm. She went back to her desk. Grabbing the paperwork she'd been looking at before Regina had appeared. Ruby had been right. Right now she kinda wanted to tell someone about what had just happened, Ruby would still be at work. That was a possibility, it was almost lunch time.

Her stomach growled, okay maybe it was lunch time and she had an excuse to go see Ruby now. And then tonight she'd see Regina again for dinner. Shit, this is a date isn't it? What the hell was she going to wear? Her stomach growled again. Food first, thoughts second. She placed the paperwork back down, grabbed her keys and headed out of the office.

It wasn't long before she was in front of Granny’s. The usual chime welcoming her in. There was a buzzing energy filling the room, she took a seat at the bar and overheard Regina’s name being said at a table near her. Ruby finally spotting her and bounded over.

“Have you heard the rumors? Apparently Madam Mayor is over Robin, word is she went to the Merry Men’s camp. Told him she was moving on as well. Everyone’s been talking about it, trying to figure out who this potential new person is.” Ruby said leaning on the counter giving her the biggest knowing smile she could give.

This meant Emma was now going to have to find a way of telling Ruby about the date without actually saying much. Anyone could be listening in. “Well I'm glad for her. Maybe she'll be getting a happy ending after all. I heard rumors that maybe she was going on a date tonight.”

Ruby’s eyes got big with excitement, “Well then. Good for her. Hey I just remembered I've got this big heavy item in the back of my car. It would be an easy lift for a strong women like yourself, would you mind helping me bring it in?” Of course. Ruby wanted her alone to hear all the details.

“Sure thing Rubes” and outside they went. Down the alley and into the small parking lot out back to just behind Ruby’s car. Ruby spun around excitedly.

“Tell me everything!”

“So I was sitting there working on some files and then I heard a noise, looked up and there was Regina. Like you said I guess a week was the amount of time she needed to cool down. I uh, asked her if she'd been thinking about what I said and then she kissed me…”

“What!? She kissed you?” Ruby had probably said that louder than she should have and quickly realized her mistake lowering her voice, “so she kissed you huh? See I told you.”

Emma was nearly blushing. Then they both heard it, footsteps, both turned toward the noise and saw Snow standing there jaw kinda dropped.

“Who kissed you?” Snow sounded like she was in shock. And Emma assumed she probably looked as close as possible to a deer caught in headlights. 

“I uh, Mom hey.”

Snow stepped a bit closer, “Ruby would you mind letting us speak alone? I'd like to talk to my daughter.”

“Sure!” Her eyes flashed between mother and daughter, landing on Emma flashing a concerned look, “good luck!” And she walked away back toward the restaurant.

“So? Who kissed you?” Snow's voice was soft. Emma's mind was reeling should she tell the truth or a lie?

“Hook. But nothing's going to happen. I don't have feelings for him,” guess she was going with a lie. She wanted everything with Regina settled before she told anyone. Let alone her mother.

“Emma.” Snow stepped forward again they were within a few feet of each other. “You don't have to lie to me, I'm your mother. I'm worried about you, you haven't been sleeping well you've been overworking yourself since you brought back Marian and I heard Ruby say ‘she kissed you’ so who is this woman? It must be someone I know if you're lying about it.”

Now Emma was basically trapped in a corner. She could try lying again but her mom would probably know something is up. She took a deep breath, “okay, I'll tell you. Just… promise me you won't freak out on me okay?”

A look of concern and confusion crossed Snow’s face “I promise Emma.”

Emma gulped one more time. She was about to tell her mother that she kissed the ex evil queen and who knows how Snow would take it. “It's Regina”

“What?” Snow just looked stunned, her jaw had dropped.

“Well, actually I kissed her first, but then she kissed me. And I don't know what this is, it's complicated but-” word vomit, Emma couldn't stop it the words just wouldn't stop coming out of her mouth “but I have feelings for her mom. I have had feelings for her for awhile. She is a great mother to Henry, and yes she's had her ups and downs but she's changed. She's a hero and I felt horrible because I hurt her and I really didn't mean to hurt her but I did but now we are here and I didn't want to tell you about it until I was sure what this is.” Emma was out of breath and she was starting to freak out.

Snow straighten herself, “Emma it's okay, breath.” She stepped forward hugging Emma tight, “this is… An interesting situation... but if it makes you happy” she took a step back putting her hands on Emma's cheeks her mother didn't look very sure about the words that were coming out of her mouth “then I guess I'll just have to get used to it.”

They both were smiling, relief had hit Emma.

“Though I suppose I understand why you didn't tell me.” She was hugging Emma again. 

Emma’s stomach started growling. They both laughed and separated from each other.

“Come on let's go get something to eat while I digest the fact that you're thinking about dating my former arch enemy.”

 

\------------------------

 

Regina had finished the last of the cleaning. Apparently a lot of dust forms when you abandon a house for a week. Next up would be actually making dinner. But what to make? There was a knock at the door. It was only 5 there would be no reason for Emma to be this early.

She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Henry. She quickly opened the door. He looked shocked.

“Mom?” 

“Henry, what are you doing here?”

“I had heard rumors that people had seen you. I was hoping maybe you'd be back home.” He stepped forward putting his arms around his mother. “I'm still upset with you though.”

“I'm so sorry Henry.” She said pulling him tighter, “I don't have a good reason for leaving you but I needed that time alone to sort out my feelings” she pulled him slightly away from her placing her hands on his cheeks “and I will always love you and do what is best for you.”

“What's going to happen between you and Emma?”

“I don't know. But I did ask her on a date tonight.”

“Ew gross” he was laughing the two of them headed inside.

“Hey, you said you wouldn't mind your mothers being together.” The two of them made their way into the kitchen.

“I did, but thinking about it and knowing it could happen are two different things. But it'll be nice to have a whole family. I think you two are going to work out.”

“Is that so? And what makes you say that?”

“Yeah, you and mom always have each others backs. You might fight all the time but you seem to care about each other. So, what are you doing for the date tonight?”

“Well she's coming over, and I'm going to make dinner.”

“So I guess that means I can't stay for dinner?”

“As much as I'd like you to stay Henry, probably not. Would you mind eating and staying with David and Mary Margaret tonight? We can have dinner tomorrow.”

“Promise?” He held out his pinky finger

“Promise.” Regina laughed locking her pinky with his. 

“You need help with dinner?”

“Sure Henry. I haven't decided what to make though. Any thoughts?” She was smiling, her son had easily forgiven her and was encouraging a relationship with Emma. What more could she want?

“What about lasagna?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Regina began searching for ingredients and making the ones she didn't have appear. Henry started getting the kitchen prepared. The two of them set to work. Regina wanted this night to be perfect.

Working together they finished making dinner in record time. “Alright Mom, I'm going to head out now. Good luck!” He smiled at her and headed off to the Charmings.

Regina headed up to her room, she had 40 minutes until the lasagna would be coming out of the oven and 20 minutes until Emma was supposed to arrive. What the hell was she going to wear. She was shoving through her clothes, pant suit after pant suit. She didn't want to look like the mayor tonight, she was scrambling. Maybe she'd have something in her vault, she quickly poofed herself there and found one of her less extreme outfits, it was a knee length tight black dress that accentuated her cleavage. Perfect. She appeared back in her bedroom. 

She was barely out of her current outfit before she heard a knocking at her door, a quick glance out the window and she saw Emma’s bug parked on the street by her house. Of course, the sheriff who was never on time to anything was 5 minutes early to their date.

She slipped on the dress as fast as she could and went down stairs checking herself in a mirror and quickly magically fixing her hair up into a tight bun. Another knock at the door.

She made her way over and opened the door “Someone is impatient.” She took in Emma’s outfit, a tight red dress. She looked stunning but also physically uncomfortable, her usual outfits were jeans and a leather jacket this wasn't exactly what she wore from day to day.

“I uh-” Emma was staring at Regina's outfit.

“Cat got your tongue dear?” Regina remarked leaving the door open and walking toward the kitchen. With the way Emma had been staring at her chest she was hoping her ass would have the same effect. She heard the door close shortly after. Emma following her into the kitchen.

Regina had pulled out a bottle of wine and was pouring a glass for both of them. She could feel Emma's eyes on her. “See something you like Miss Swan?”

“I uh- yeah. You look amazing.” The blonde was being passed a glass. She brought it up to her lips. 

“You don't look so bad yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you out of leather and jeans. I didn't think you owned anything else.”

Emma snorted “Well this isn't actually mine. It's Ruby’s, she wanted me to look good for my date with the queen.”

Regina's face dropped she raised an accusatory eyebrow “The wolf knows?”

Emma's eyes widened “yeah… She figured it out awhile ago. She actually encouraged me to go after you. She hasn't told anyone. She seems to think we'd rival my parents for cutest Storybrooke couple.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine the wolf can know about us and live. She is your friend after all I should have expected it.”

“So there's an us?” Emma looked relieved and hopeful.

“Yes Miss Swan, I would like there to be an us.” The timer went off for the lasagna. 

They had moved into the dining room, both with a plate of food and their wine. A few candles scatter around the room, the lights were dim. The bantering had continued, it was more flirting than anything. Regina was actually smiling. Maybe this could work out.

 

\-----------------

 

Sitting there Emma could take in Regina's smile. It was a rare sight but somehow she'd accomplished it. 

They had been sitting in the kitchen, dishes abandoned in the sink. The conversation had lulled.

“This turned out surprisingly better time than I imagined.”

“What were you imagining happening?”

“I was expecting the worst,” Regina chuckled “mostly I was imagining you knocking over one of my candles and setting the house on fire.”

“Hey! I'm not that clumsy!”

“I've seen you fall over on more than one occasion dear. And I believe the last time I visited your apartment the smoke detector was dangling from the ceiling because you'd charred your bacon. And you are still wearing heels. Perhaps the disaster hasn't been averted yet.”

Emma quickly removed her heels “look crisis solved.”

“Well done sheriff, do you always make yourself at home at the end of a date?”

“The end of a date? Hmm that depends. Your sofa is pretty comfy. Maybe I will make myself at home.” She said standing up swooping up her shoes and making her way toward the next room over. As she was approaching the door she flashed a quick wink over her shoulder and then very abruptly almost ran into the door frame. Damn it, so much for trying to show off that she wasn't a clutz  Regina was chuckling behind her.

“So very graceful, but perhaps you should still keep a distance from the candles.” Regina teased as she was following the blonde into the living room. Both of them nestling down into the sofa on opposite ends. The date was going well but Regina still looked guarded. There had been a lot of banter throughout the meal but nothing extremely important had been discussed.

“Neverland” Emma simply stated. Regina raised an eyebrow at her. “That's when I started having feelings toward you, or at least when I became aware of the feelings I had. Maybe it was earlier I don't know but I guess I just figured Madam Mayor wouldn't feel the same way. Especially when I came back from New York and saw you cuddled up to Robin.”

Regina’s jaw dropped ever so slightly before she composed herself “So… You and the pirate?”

“What about him?”

“I thought I had heard you two were together or something of the sorts.”

“He wishes, but he's pushy and he’s not my type.” She was trying to figure out what was going on in Regina's head. There was something behind those brown eyes but she couldn't figure it out. “Do you miss him?”

“Who?”

“Robin.”

Regina was looking down at her hands. “I don't know.” She looked up and was now making eye contact with Emma. Emma could tell Regina was calculating what to say “Every part of me wanted me to hate you for what you did.” She paused, “But I couldn't. I think maybe I was just with him because fate told me I was supposed to.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at that, “and then you said I wouldn't love you”

“You aren't going to let that go are you”

“Nope, explain.”

Regina sighed “I-I had a lot of thoughts going through my head. And I guess one of them was why would you of all people want me? I thought you and captain guy liner were a thing and I had just found myself single.”

“It's a good thing you said that otherwise I probably wouldn't of had the nerve to kiss you.” She patted the sofa next to her. Regina rolled her eyes but scooted next to her curling up and resting her head on Emma's shoulder. 

“I'm glad you did Miss Swan.” Her voice was deep but playful.

Emma's heart was beating a little faster. She'd never been this intimately close with Regina before. It was comfortable, Regina tilted her head back placing her lips where Emma's jaw met her neck. The kiss sent a shiver down her spine and made her heart beat double time. Regina just chuckled and stood up. “Goodnight Emma, I'm sure you can find your way out. Next date will be up to you, please don't cook, I know the number of times the fire department has had to visit your apartment.” 

Regina leaned down right next to Emma's ear, her cleavage in full view and whispered “This date went well enough I was considering taking your clothes off but unfortunately that dress isn't yours. Maybe wear you own clothes next time, you look better in leather anyway.” With that she was headed out of the living room and up the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Emma still sitting on the couch. Damn it why had she told Regina that she'd told Ruby about them.

 

\-----------------------

 

Regina woke up early the next day. The date had gone well but she wanted to know how much the wolf knew about her and Emma so she got dressed and headed to Granny's. Usually she didn't go to Granny’s in the morning but an added bonus was Henry was bound to show up. The chime announced her arrival and she turned right immediately sitting at the table with her back to the window, her purse now draped over the back of the chair.

She could see Charming and Snow a few tables away. Henry wasn't with them so he must still be asleep with Emma. David's back was to her but she caught Snow’s eye sending her a quick smile. Not something she was accustomed to doing but they had been getting along more recently and she is Emma's mother after all so she should play nice. But Snow quickly diverted her gaze away from Regina. That was odd. Suddenly Ruby was in front of her in between her line of sight with Snow.

“Morning Madam Mayor what can I get for ya?”

“Sit down Miss Lucas.”

Ruby gave a questioning look at that but sat down. 

In a hushed tone Regina stated “I know you know. But I don't know how much you know so spill.”

The look of confusion left and a smug smile replaced it. “I know she _like_ -likes you.” Regina rolled her eyes at that. “I also I know you two kissed...” She leaned forward “more than once. So how was last night?” Ruby was clearly trying to read Regina's reactions but the brunette was much better at keeping a straight face than Emma ever was.

Regina's gaze went back to Snow. The woman was clearly trying to look anywhere except at Regina. She looked back at Ruby who was still waiting for an answer. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of an answer. She was bound to find out what had happened from Emma but the mayor wasn't going to break under the stares of the towns number one gossip. “Do you have any idea why Mary Margaret won't look at me?”

Ruby looked backward at Snow then returned her gaze to Regina. “Uhh, you didn't answer my question” Okay something is up.

“An answer I'm positive Emma will tell you when she returns your dress. Now answer my question.”

“I gotta go, orders to take.” Ruby stood up swiftly but Regina caught her wrist.

“You still haven't taken my order Miss Lucas.”

“Right, so what can I get you?”

“An answer to my question.” Regina was almost glaring Ruby down for an answer.

“Sorry fresh out of those.” The door chimed and in walked Henry and Emma “might wanna ask her though. I'll bring you a coffee.” The wolf quickly disengaged her wrist and was off giving a quick glance to Emma that could only mean good luck you're toast. 

“Mom!” Henry sat down across from Regina. Emma assessing that glance from Ruby sat down next to him 

“Good morning Henry.” Regina gave him a warm smile. And then she looked over at Emma “I was just talking to your friend Miss Lucas. She wouldn't tell me why your mother is refusing to look my direction perhaps you'd mind filling me in?”

A guilty look washed over Emma’s face.

“I uh- she may uh- shit”

“Eloquent language there dear”

“I was going to tell you”

“Tell me what exactly?” 

Henry was looking between his moms. Emma looked like she was about to become a puddle.

“She might have overheard Ruby and I, talking about-” she waved a finger between the two of them and then dropped her head in her hand.

Regina felt a rage build inside her but then glancing over at Snow who looked physically uncomfortable in her seat, she just felt like she had won. Maybe she didn't want to kill precious Snow White anymore but seeing that awkward teacher sitting there knowing her daughter had a thing for the Evil Queen felt like a victory.

“So what exactly does she know” Emma looked up surprised her head wasn't getting ripped off finding a smug grin on Regina's face.

“That uh- a kiss” Emma was suddenly aware people were watching them. The diner was filling with more people as it was getting later.

Henry mumbled under his breath “at least she didn't have to see it firsthand”

To which both women laughed. Ruby walked over tray in hand, putting down a coffee, two hot chocolates and three plates of food filled with an assortment of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Ruby was grinning from ear to ear glancing between the two women, “If you need anything else let me know” and she was off.

The three of them began digging into the meal. Emma was the closest to basically shoving food in her mouth, Regina watched in wonder, the blonde had eaten in a similar fashion the previous night nearly inhaling the lasagna. When it had been questioned Emma had mentioned that in the foster system it was eat quick or starve, a habit she hadn't been able to fully break. Regina continued eating cutting her food into small portions, her eyes drifted over to Henry who was laughing about what had happened at school the day prior. She let the two ramble on as she took in the sight. Henry had liked Robin enough but it wasn't like this. Emma was already part of his little family. Emma noticed that Regina had barely said a word since they had started eating and was nearly staring her and Henry down. 

“What's on your mind ‘Gina?”

“Don't call me that.

“Aww you let Roland call you that” Emma giggled, the banter started.

“He's three and cute.” Regina remarked taking a sip of coffee.

“Ouch, so I'm not cute?”

“There's a different word for what you are dear,” a smug grin flashed over her face “but I was thinking that perhaps I'm okay with us being public. It's going to have to happen at some point, I already put a ban on your cooking for the second date which only leaves public settings.”

Emma reached forward lacing her fingers together with Regina's hand that had been resting on the table. “I'd like that”

If the diner wasn't already abuzz with gossip it certainly was now with the savior and the queens fingers locked together giving each other love-struck grins. Ruby was very quickly bounding over to their table. 

“I see everything is going well here.” Both women looked up at Ruby, Emma retaining her goofy grin while Regina's turned more into a scowl. Ruby kept eye contact with Regina “what? I'm here to get your dishes.” She leaned down reaching for their plates “I hope you both know the whole town is going to be talking about this for days.” 

“I'm very well aware of this fact Miss Lucas, I'm sure your extra knowledge will be kept under locked lips though.” Ruby catching the hint quickly grabbed the rest of the dishes and scurried off. Regina wasn't going to let her overhear their conversation even though she knew Emma was bound to spill her guts to the wolf later. 

Henry shuffled out of his seat as Snow and David were heading out the door. Snow was avoiding their table like it was the plague. “I have to catch the bus, don't want to be late for school.”

Emma smiled at him “Good luck kid. Just remember that trick I taught you and you'll pass that math exam no sweat.”

Regina stood up hugging Henry before he could run out the door. Both her and her child grinning “See you for dinner tonight Henry. Be good.” She placed a kiss on his forehead and let him go. He bounded out the door.

Regina returning to her seat caught a few glances sent her way from citizens before they quickly adverted their look. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds after she'd sat down before the pirate made his way through the front door and spotted Emma.

“Ah, Swan, lovely to see you again finally.” He swiftly sat down uninvited in Henry's recently vacated seat placing his arm over the blonde’s shoulders. “I was hoping I could proposition you to having a drink with me tonight.”

Emma rolled her eyes but before she could respond Regina did.

“Back off her, she isn't interested.”

Hook looked surprised “ah, Regina, didn't see you there love. But this is a conversation between me and her not you.”

“And I don't believe you were invited to sit down at our table. I suggest you move your arm before your hand isn't the only thing you'll be missing.” 

“Was that a threat?”

“I knew you were dumb Hook but this brings you down to a whole new level. Now move your arm before I change your name to captain one arm.”

Hook smirked not removing his arm from Emma's shoulders “Why is this bothering you so much love? I was simply asking a beautiful women to have a drink.”

Regina's glare was absolutely terrifying. Emma was just sitting there dumbstruck at what was happening.

“She's turned you down enough times you'd think you get the hint that no means no. So back off.” There was a definitive pause between the last three words anger seeping through each one. Her fists were clenched on the table. She wanted to lunge across the table and bash that smirk off his face.

“Careful dear, you look like a jealous lover. We all know Emma will fall to my charms eventually.” He turned his head and went to lean in to try to kiss Emma but before he could Regina was standing and pulling him out of his seat. A loud crack echoed through the now silent diner as Regina's fist hit Hook right in the nose. He stumbled back in shock.

“Try to kiss my girlfriend again Hook and you'll leave with more than a broken nose.”

Emma was now on her feet not exactly sure what she should do. Hooks hand was gently touching his nose, a small amount of blood was trickling down. “Girlfriend? My, my, the Evil Queen has got a soft spot for the savior. We shall see how long this lasts, Emma will chose me.” Regina looked like she was about to let another fist fly until Emma was standing between them.

“Just leave Hook, I pick Regina over you any day.” She turned around to look at Regina who still looked like she wanted to beat Hook down.

Hook looked them over “We shall see about that” and made his way out the door. Regina stood there a moment longer suddenly realizing the entire diner was now staring the two of them down, an array of confused looks and slacked jaws. She suddenly remembered screaming the word girlfriend at hook. Why? Why had she done that.

“You okay Regina?” Emma sounded sincerely concerned but Regina just wanted to get away from the prying eyes and moved past Emma moving swiftly toward the diners back door. She made it halfway into the small parking lot and stopped her body still shaking with rage. She heard someone follow her but she didn't move an inch, holding her now sore hand tenderly. She was trying to calm her breathing. Emma walked around her, placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Regina? You alright?” She was now looking down at Regina’s hand. “Let me see it.”

Regina took a deep breath and showed Emma the hand that had just made contact with Hook’s face. Emma moved her hands gently down grazing over Regina’s knuckles. She slightly winced at the touch. Emma's eyes quickly looked back up into Regina's. 

“I'm fine Emma.”

“You're lucky you didn't break your thumb, can you wiggle your fingers?” 

“Really I'm fine, see.” wiggling her fingers only wincing slightly.

“Good, you might have bruised a bone though. You did smack him a good one.” Emma laughed gently holding Regina’s hand.

“And when exactly did you get your Ph.D. and become a doctor?” Regina's body tension was finally leaving her.

“I'm not but I've been in my fair share of fights.” She leaned in closer “I was the unfortunate one that broke my thumb in my first fight.” She was gently holding Regina's hand in one of hers and brought her other hand over Regina's. She waved it slightly, magic pulsing through her. “Did that help?”

Regina was wiggling her fingers again, this time no wincing “Well done, I see you've finally learned something about your powers.”

Emma smirked “Well I did have the best teacher, I may have been faking a bit to get some extra time in with the teach.” Regina rolled her eyes. Emma gently brought Regina's hand into a fist moving the brunette’s thumb so it was positioned over her middle three fingers. “You wanna make sure you keep your thumb here otherwise it won't turn out pretty. If you keep your thumb on top of your fist it absorbs a lot of the impact and trust me it doesn't feel good.”

“And why exactly are you telling me this now?” Regina was enjoying the closeness. Her hand safe in Emma's.

“In case you get the crazy idea to defend my honor again.” She paused a silly grin hitting her face “so girlfriend huh?”

“Yeah, it kind of slipped out we don't have to label ourselves if you aren't ready…”

“Come here girlfriend” she laced her fingers into Regina's hair bringing their lips together. Regina unfurled her fisted hand interlacing it with Emma's fingers. And for a few seconds nothing matter but their lips.

Emma pulled back slightly “and thank you Regina.”

“For what?”

“For not cutting off his arm.” The two of them laughed.

“There's still time for me to make my threat a reality dear.”

“Regina!”

“I'm kidding. Only slightly, I do now know the proper thumb placement the next time I feel the need to land a good hard punch on that smug face of his.” She leaned forward pushing her lips back onto Emma's.

And again they were lost to the world.

“Hey love birds!” Regina spun around. Ruby of course. A purse was dangling from her outstretched arm “you forgot this inside after you made quite the scene” she was walking toward them. “I was worried Hook was about to get murdered before my eyes, but he definitely deserved that blow to the face.” 

Regina reached forward plucking her purse from Ruby’s hands. “Thank you Miss Lucas.” Ruby was still standing there smiling. “Is there something else? Some other reason you're standing there staring us down.”

  
Ruby’s gaze went from Emma's to Regina’s “I'm just really glad I pushed Emma to chase after you.” Her grin was wide “Alright I'm done, you two can go back to kissing.” She was headed back inside the diner throwing a quick glance over her shoulder hoping to find the couple back to kissing, instead finding them headed off toward work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hook getting punched in the face was literally one of my favorite scenes to write. When I wrote it I was grinning like an idiot. If you like Hook, I'm sorry I'm just really not a huge fan, he's a tad bit of an ass.


	4. A date to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll things are about to get sexy up in here sooo if you are not a fan of smutt and are here for the plot after Regina poofs the two of them somewhere that's where things get dirty straight on through to the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also yeah, this is a pretty short chapter, the next one will be longer. See you then, this will be the last one for tonight.

A week had passed since the incident at the diner. People around town were still abuzz at the news, people who had seen Regina punch Hook in the face told the story as often as they could. Quite literally everyone in town knew what had happened and the one very specific word Regina had yelled. Girlfriend. Apparently the couple had been seen kissing in the parking lot post fight, though no one could pinpoint where that rumor came from. Regina and Emma knew the culprit that had spread it.

But it didn't matter, their recent relationship status was now public, so it meant they would have no reason to hide hand holding or kisses. Even though that's exactly what they did. Sneaking kisses, interlacing fingers under the diner table at Granny's, quick little meaningful smiles. Emma had set a date for their second date, in two days, but she was still coming up short on what to do. She crumpled yet another paper and tossed it toward the trash can.

Work was slow as usual, it was one of those odd times where her and her dad were both on shift. They were both sitting at their desks just shuffling papers. It had been awkward between them since he had found out she was dating Regina, but it was no worse than her mother who would get beyond awkward in the presence of Regina. Apparently hearing about them together and actually seeing them together was different. David was better, he would at least smile and talk to Regina and Emma, it mostly seemed like he wanted to talk to Emma but didn't know what to say.

“So…” His voice trailed off, “are you happy?”

Emma grinned at him, “Yeah, she makes me happy.”

He nodded, “Good, that's all I needed to hear.” Emma tilted her head confused, David laughed “Your mother is a bit more hesitant to accept your relationship, she is trying but I think it's a little much for her to wrap her head around. But me, I just needed to know you're happy.”

“So glad I have your permission to date dad.” She was rolling her eyes but smiling.

“I heard rumor you've got a date coming up.”

Emma just gave him a look and rolled her eyes, she was not planning on discussing her love life with her father. They might be the same age but that is still weird.

“What?” He was laughing “You and Regina are the talk of the town, nothing has happened here since Zelena tried to change the past, the town is bored.”

“Yeah we do, but I don't know what to do or where to take her. All I know is I was forbidden from cooking” Emma was back to crumpling paper and chucking it at the trash.

He laughed at that, “Horseback riding.”

“What?”

“She loves horses. I spent most of my time in the Enchanted Forest trying to stop her from killing us so I can't say I know her well but I do know she loves horses.” He shrugged.

Emma's mind was thinking now. And then she came up with the best plan.

“Thanks dad.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

 

\--------------------------

 

Regina arrived at Granny’s at 9am as planned by Emma, apparently it was an all day date which worked since it was on a Saturday. Henry was spending the day with his school friends, he had been very excited about their date but wouldn't give up the details. She had been told to wear something comfortable so she didn't know what to expect. No matter how many threats she had thrown to different towns people no one seemed to know what Emma’s date entailed. She stepped inside, scanning the room not finding the blonde. Typical Emma.

Suddenly a very eager Ruby was pulling her to a booth. Regina was surprised when Ruby sat down on the other side. There was already food set out on the table.

“I was instructed to make sure you eat. Emma will be here in a bit.” 

Regina didn't know what to make of the fact that Ruby was now eating the food that was sitting in front of her, “What's your game wolf?”

“No game, just doing what I was told”

Regina narrowed her eyes. “So why is she late? And why am I eating with you?”

“Well for one, you aren't eating, you should it's actually pretty good. And she's not late, she was here, she made this,” waving her hand at the food “well… she tried at least, our chef helped her out. Apparently a few pancakes were hurt in the process but other than that everyone survived. Well except the bacon...”

Regina was looking at the meal in front of her, pancakes that had a scent of cinnamon, and scrambled eggs. The pancakes weren't quite exactly round but she cut into them bringing a forkful to her mouth. They were pretty good. “I told her not to cook.”

“Yeah she doesn't always listen, plus she figured if she cooked under supervision you'd approve.”

Regina was enjoying the food, the company could be better but apparently this was Emma's plan. “So where is she now?”

“I don't know”

“You know and you're just not telling me” Regina was squinting at her again

Ruby sighed “I wish, she refused to tell me. I couldn't even weasel it out of her like I do most everything else. She's pretty determined today will be special. And apparently letting it slip I saw you two k-i-s-s-i-n-g in the parking lot lost me my insider privileges.”

“So that's why you're here and not her?” Regina laughed.

“All she told me was she had to go set up the second part of the date. I don't know what that means but she said she'd be back by 10 maybe 10:30 at the latest.”

Regina accepted that and continued eating. Ruby kept that giant grin plastered across her face.

“What Ruby?”

“Nothing just… You two are so cute together.”

“I am not cute. And she is not here.” 

Both of them had finished their food and were now waiting for Emma's arrival, Regina had her arms crossed against her chest, she was leaning back in her seat. She was in a simple outfit of black skinny jeans and a blue button down shirt, a tight black jacket on top. Ruby was staring Regina down.

“Don't you have work or something?”

“Nope. Okay, I have to know what happened on the first date. Emma won't tell me.”

“And you think I will?” Regina smirked. 

“Please!” Ruby begged. It made Regina chuckle, and that was the moment Emma walked through the door.

“Regina, good I'm glad Ruby is still alive. How was breakfast?” Emma smiled she walked over, motioning for Ruby to leave but she continued sitting there. “Ruby.”

“What?” she sounded defensive but she stood up “okay fine I'll leave but I better be the first to know if she cuts Hook’s arm off professing your love.” She laughed and was off. Emma turned to catch the end of Regina’s eye roll.

“Breakfast was good darling but it would have been better if you were actually here for it.”

Emma was grinning “So I did good? I can cook?”

“Maybe, so where are we going now?”

“Come on, you'll see when we get there” Emma offered Regina her hand pulling the brunette out of the booth.

They made their way to Emma's car. Regina crossed her arms in defiance. “I'm not getting in that death trap.”

“Come on it's not so bad.” Emma was ducking into the driver’s side. She pushed the passenger’s side door open from inside. “Get in and I'll give you a kiss.”

“Hmm I don't know if a kiss from the savior is worth my life”

“Don't you at least want to see what I have planned?”

Regina really did want to know. So she feigned some annoyance and got in. She didn't mind the bug that much anymore, it was apart of Emma, but she wasn't going to let that knowledge slip. Emma would never let it go if she found out that the sight of the yellow bug secretly actually made Regina smile now.

Emma held up a piece of cloth. 

“You don't have to tie me up dear, I'm coming willingly.” Regina smirked. 

“It's a blindfold.”

“No.”

“Come on live a little, indulge me.”

“You force me to eat breakfast with the wolf, get in your death on wheels, and now you want me to wear a blindfold?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Fine. But this better be worth it.”

Emma smirked, she had won. She wrapped the blindfold around Regina's head and made sure it was secure. “Oh before I forget” her fingers were under Regina's chin turning her head to face Emma and suddenly their lips were together. “Payment for agreeing to get in the car.” The engine came to life and Regina could feel the car moving under her.

The motion was pleasant, and Emma was chattering on about her feat of making breakfast, apparently one of the pancakes was flipped a little too hard and hit the chef in the face. Regina was laughing at the story. Before she knew it the car was coming to a stop and the engine was turned off.

She reached up to take off the blindfold but before she could she felt Emma pulling it off. She could finally see, they were at the stables. A grin crossed her face.

“Well this wasn't what I expected.”

Emma was eyeing her, excited that the stables had made her smile. “So what were you expecting?”

Regina paused “I honestly don't know.”

“Come on” Emma was out of the bug headed toward the stables. Regina quickly followed. There was only one horse with a saddle. Regina knew the horse, it was a calm loving creature. Emma almost looked frightened.

Emma was looking at Regina, she cleared her throat. “So the original plan was we were each going to have a horse but when I came yesterday I got on, freaked out and almost fell off. So the stable owner suggested we share since you're an expert.”

Regina was chuckling under her breath at the image of Emma Swan the Savior nearly falling off a horse. “Okay. I'll do my best to keep you upright for now.” She said with a wink pulling them closer to the horse. She stroked his head and his mane a few times instructing Emma to do the same. Eventually she convinced Emma to get on first which was quite the sight. Emma almost flailed off the horse after getting on but Regina held her steady. After a minute of Regina convincing Emma she wouldn't move an inch with the intensity she was gripping the saddle Regina got on right behind Emma.

“If you don't know how to ride why did you choose this?” Regina was genuinely curious

“I wanted to make you happy. I didn't know it would be terrifying until yesterday and it was too late to cancel.”

Regina chuckled as she got the horse to move toward the path Emma pointed to. It took a good 30 minutes and some neck kisses for Emma to finally relax on the horse. They were enjoying themselves. Mostly just being extremely close to each other, the conversation was light. It was quickly approaching noon and Regina’s hand felt Emma's stomach growl. Which made Regina turn the horse toward the stables but Emma directed her to go a different way.

“But the stables are that way and you're hungry.”

“You have to trust me just go that way.”

Regina obliged she didn't know this path as well but they soon reached a clearing where she spotted a blanket laid out with a cooler nearby.

“So this is what you were setting up during breakfast.”

“Yeah, you like?”

Regina got off the horse gracefully and then attempted to help Emma off which was a much more difficult task than Emma had originally intended.

Emma clearly wasn't letting go of the horse and Regina was trying to convince her to swing her leg off but it wasn't happening.

“Get off the horse Emma.”

“I'm trying.”

“That's not trying that's sitting, you have to swing your leg over. I know it's scary but you have to.”

“I can't do it. I'm just going to live the rest of my life on this horse.”

“What a shame I guess you won't get to enjoy what I was planning for tonight.”

Regina shameless winked at Emma and that was enough to get her to swing her leg over the horse but she over shot and ended up falling on her butt.

Regina heard Emma mumble a few profanities before grabbing and pulling Emma to her feet. She pulled her in for a kiss sliding her hand over Emma's most likely bruised tailbone, she felt the magic course through her hand as she healed the bruise before it could begin.

“Thank you for bringing me out here even though you're apparently deathly afraid of horses.”

“You're welcome, anything for you. Though I'd prefer if we didn't ride a horse again anytime soon.” 

They made their way, hands interlocked over to the blanket. The rest of the date went without a hitch, food, laughter, smiles and a lot of stolen kisses. They wasted the afternoon laying on the blanket talking, Regina felt at ease. She was never this open, never this free, not with Robin and for sure not with Graham. Regina poofed the horse back to the stable she wasn't expecting Emma to try to get back on the horse. Their conversation had dwindled and they were laying there in peaceful silence. Regina slid her fingers into Emma’s. It was starting to get dark. She looked over at Emma and found her already looking at her, a goofy grin on her face.

“What Miss Swan?”

“Hmm?”

“What's on your mind Emma.” She rolled onto her side to get a better view of the blonde.

“I was thinking about getting off that demon earlier.”

“You mean the horse.”

“Yeah same thing”

Regina smacked her arm “Not the same thing, that horse is sweet, it's not his fault you don't know what you're doing.”

“Okay that's a fair point.” She also rolled on her side. They were basically nose to nose. “But I was specifically thinking about that promise to get me off the horse.”

Regina laughed “ah yes of course, that.” With a wave of her hand they were now in her bedroom and she was straddling Emma's hips who was now on her back on Regina's bed. Emma hadn't been expecting that move and it showed on her face. Regina leaned down to kiss the shocked expression off Emma's face. Their lips locked, soft at first but quickly getting deeper, and sloppier. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her into a sitting position their lips still locked together. 

“Too many clothes.” She murmured into Emma's mouth as she pulled off Emma's classic red leather jacket then her hands roamed down to the bottom of Emma's tank top. She could feel Emma's hand working on the buttons on her shirt. She gripped the bottom of the shirt and roughly pulled it up and off of Emma. She needed to be as close to her as possible. The energy radiating between them was incredible. Both needing to be as close as possible. Their breath becoming more heated. Regina's shirt and jacket were finally off.

The moans were becoming inseparable. The blondes lips trailed down Regina's neck. Regina needed Emma moaning her name right now. She waved the rest of Emma's clothes off which left the other woman surprised for a moment until Regina's hand found its way between her legs. Emma's breath hitched. “Regina.” She moaned. 

Regina's fingers stroked up and down between her wet folds. The desire was burning through both of them. Emma kept her lips roaming down Regina's neck leaving a trail of kisses until she reached Regina's breast. Her fingers trying to pry off Regina's clothes but Regina kept denying her.

“No Emma, stop fighting and just receive.” 

“Your clothes”

“Miss Swan, shut up” her free hand shoving Emma flat while her other hand made direct contact with her clit eliciting a deep moan from Emma.

Regina's fingers still roaming over Emma's clit, her finger’s pressure and movements became more predictable. Small short circles pushing down a little harder each stroke. Emma's breath was becoming erratic as she tried to remove Regina's bra.

“Regina. Oh my god-” she gripped into Regina one hand reach up into her hair the other one down on her ass.

Regina's lips crashed into Emma's and her body helped keep Emma flat pinning her down. Emma tried to retaliate but Regina held her in place. Keeping her fingers moving at the same pace. She could feel the energy building up in the body under her fingers. 

“Come for me Emma. I need you to come for me.” 

She watched the pleasure passing over the blondes face as she pushed a little harder down on her clit. Emma's body jerk upward even closer into Regina as she came, her breathing halting momentarily, her fingers digging further into Regina's hair and ass and Regina was loving the view. Her fingers slowing as the orgasm was fading out of Emma.

Emma's eyes fluttered open to see Regina inches from her face looking down lovingly at her. “Hey”

“Hi” Regina was grinning their lips meeting a little softer than before. Emma rolled them over.

“You have far too much clothing on” Emma's fingers unclasped her bra and threw it aside. Her lips trailing down Regina's neck like before. Her hands reached Regina's pants, she unbuttoned them and gripped them pulling them off as well as the underwear underneath, quickly discarded on the floor. “That's so much better. Now I can see all of you.”

Emma's lips reached just above Regina's nipples which were already hard. She took the nipple into her mouth teasing it.

“Em-” her lick on the nipple became a harsh hard stroke. And Regina's voice shuddered her legs were wrapped around the blonde.

“Emma please.”

“Please what?” A smirk on her face as she moved her kisses lower her hand playing with the nipple her mouth had neglected.

“Just fuck-” her body jerked at the sudden sharp pinch on her nipple, pleasure coursing through her. “Just fuck me already damn it”

And with that she brought her mouth down right between the brunette’s leg licking up her slit. Bringing her arms down she wrapped them around each of the legs on either side of her head pinning down Regina's hips and her tongue found a pattern that made Regina's breath halter and her hips jerk but Emma held her in place. Fingers wrapped into Emma's hair holding her there. Regina felt one of Emma's arms move but it barely registered what was happening until she felt two fingers slide into her.

“Fuck Em-” Emma's fingers began pumping in a steady pace curling her fingers to hit Regina's g-spot in the best possible way. Emma's tongue was no longer on her body but Regina didn't care her fingers had left Emma's hair. Pressure was building up everywhere with each pump which was only becoming faster. Her fingers gripped hard into the sheets. The arm that was wrapped around her leg moved as that hand came down placing her thumb on Regina's clit and her other hand kept up the steady pace. Suddenly Emma's hands couldn't move as Regina's legs clenched tight around her head. A giant moan leaving Regina, she couldn't think straight. Her entire body was pulsing her legs trembled and then gave out allowing Emma to slowly remove her fingers and crawl up her body. Regina had the dumbest grin on her face, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She had never seen the brunette look so relaxed. Her body rested gently on top of Regina. Regina opened her eyes slowly.

“Holy shit Emma.”

“Language”

Regina grinned and slowly smacked Emma's arm but it had almost no force behind it. 

“Just imagine that hurting a little, I still can't move yet.”

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina softly. Before long the kisses deepened and they were at it again. They were rough and needy and after a few more orgasms they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Things are not quite as they appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead.
> 
> Also right in the beginning there is some smuff, it's pretty mild... it doesn't last long though and it's slightly plot important...

Emma was surprisingly the first one to wake up. She found Regina’s head nestled on her shoulder, her arm draped over her stomach. She watched the brunette sleep for a few minutes, she looked so peaceful. Emma's fingers reached up and stroked the stray hair out of Regina's face. She felt Regina move under the touch and then she heard a murmur “What are you doing awake?”

“Looking at something beautiful.” Emma's voice was soft. Regina opened her eyes and matched Emma's gaze.

“It's not nice to lie.”

“I'm not.” Her fingers twirling circles in the brown hair.

Closing her eyes Regina nestled her head back onto her shoulder, “I just woke up there no chance I'm beautiful. That takes an hour dear.”

Emma chuckled this olive skinned woman beside her had no idea how gorgeous she is.

“I disagree. And anyone that doesn't see it my way me can fight me.”

Shifting slightly Regina, pulling her arm tight around Emma, draping a leg over one of the blondes legs. “Well I'll meet you at the fight club later. I'm a little preoccupied.”

“Hmm I heard around town you throw a mean right hook. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that so I'll let you win that fight.” Her fingers stroked Regina's cheek. She could feel Regina giggling beside her. “But you are gorgeous Regina.”

“So are you Emma, and I promise not to punch you. Wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful lying face of yours. Now go back to sleep.”

Emma closed her eyes but she felt like she was being watched. She cracked her eyes glancing down to see Regina's slowly scanning her face. 

“You're a cheater, your majesty. You can't just make me close my eyes so that you can wake up and make those eyes at me.”

Regina attempted to give her a glare but it just didn't have the impact her glares usually have. “I'm not a cheater, that would be you. No one is allowed to wake up before me. You got the upper hand on me.”

“Oh is that so your majesty?”

“Yes, and as queen I command you to go back to sleep.”

Emma chuckled and rolled on top of Regina “no”

“I could have you beheaded for such treason.”

“I don't think you will though, so I'm willing to risk it.” She placed a soft short kiss on Regina's lips.

“I'll forgive it this one time.”

Emma held her breath. Her eyes taking in the beautiful woman below her. Her mind running through everything they had been through together, all the glances they had shared, all the adventures they had before they were even together. And she knew her heart was hooked.

She brought her hand up to Regina's face as she looked down at her. “Regina?”

“Yeah?”

“I-” Emma's throat caught, Regina looked concerned looking up at her. Emma didn't want to scare her away. 

“What’s wrong Emma?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about us, everything kept throwing us together. We’ve been side by side, well except when you tried to kill me with that poisoned apple turnover” Regina's cheeks went flushed, “but other than that we've been together, and I think I've been feeling this since before Neverland.” She breathed in deep and then released it “And I love you Regina.”

She was watching Regina's response, expecting her to bolt but instead she saw Regina scanning her face, almost as if to detect any lie. And when she was content with what she was seeing she finally spoke. She brought both her hands to Emma's face. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes I do.”

Regina let out a sigh, “Good.” There was a long pause “because I really love you Emma. And it scares me because…” Her voice faltered getting quieter her eyes closed “I'm the Evil Queen and villains don't get happy endings. But I really want this.”

Emma leaned down closer “then it's a good thing I'm the savior and my job is to give everyone their happy ending. And you are no longer the evil queen.”

Regina had looked so vulnerable it was a sight she had never seen and didn't expect to see for a long time. And in that moment Emma told herself she would protect her with everything she had.

She brought her body down onto of Regina pushing their lips together slow and passionate. Regina returning it full force. It was so different from the night before. Each kiss was so full of meaning, of promises unspoken. Their bodies pushed together their hands slowly feeling each other's bodies, memorizing every curve. If they had opened their eyes they would have noticed that both their heart and hands were radiating a white glow leaving trails of magic everywhere their hands grazed but they were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice. Regina hadn't felt complete in a very very long time, but underneath Emma's body she felt whole, like nothing was wrong. They both slowly built each other up, Emma's fingers inside Regina, Regina's fingers making tight circles on Emma's clit, keeping in sync with each other's kisses and movements until they both reached climax holding each other close their breath gasps.

Emma fell onto the bed next to Regina pulling her tight. They opened their eyes to see each other. Slightly glowing but they both pushed it to the side as afterglow of their love making.

 

\------------------------

 

It had been a few days since that second date, and everyone could see the effect Emma was having on Regina. Regina was still her usual sharp and sarcastically harsh self around everyone else but the second she was in Emma's presence it was like the weight was lifted from her. There was genuine laughter coming from their table at the diner. Henry was sitting with them next to Regina, animatedly telling them stories. He was learning sword lessons from Charming which Regina had originally begrudgingly agreed to was now listening enthralled with her child's stories.

No one at the table had noticed Robin and Marian enter the diner. And it had been minutes before anyone had felt the eyes continuously glaring down Regina. And then suddenly out of the corners of their eyes they saw Robin stand up abruptly his voice almost booming out “Could you cut her a break Marian? She's changed. You might not like it but we live in the same town as her and that means that we will see her from time to time.”

Suddenly Marian was on her feet as well “I'm sorry if I can't accept it but I was in  **_her_ ** dungeon about to be executed. The only memories I have of her” she glared at Regina, “are of her tortuous deeds. She slaughtered people, innocent people and you all just accept her? Worse than that you dated her.”

“She has changed Marian. And yes I did. She is a loving, caring person now and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of Regina in such a demeaning tone.”

“She would have killed me Robin. And you're just okay with that.” 

Emma's was suddenly on her feet.

“Get out Marian.”

“Excuse me?” Marian sneered back.

“If you plan on glaring at my girlfriend for the rest of the evening then you heard me. Get out of this restaurant. I am the sheriff in this town and you are currently causing a disturbance.”

Marian glared directly at Regina “Everyone else may be under your spell but I haven't forgotten who you really are.”

And with that she was storming out of the diner with Robin shortly behind giving an apologizing glance toward Regina and Emma. Emma sat down again but she could see that what Marian had said had hit a nerve, that soft demeanor had vanished and in its place was the look of the Mayor.

Emma instantly took to chatting it up trying to get Regina back out of her shell. It took about thirty minutes before the mayoral posture had vanished again, and Emma was relieved, her Regina was back.

Each day passed and it had become like a mini war. Somehow Marian kept showing up in Regina's path, generally when she wasn't with Emma. At the supermarket, walking down the street, near the school. And no words needed to be exchanged just glares. It ate at Regina. And Emma would see it on Regina's face, their relationship had grown close, the two of them were constantly seen together their hearts were practically intertwined.

It had been 4 weeks of this now, constantly catching glances of Marian and it was driving her insane. And she was getting increasingly moody as the days went on. She was at work sitting at her desk replaying the interaction from earlier, they had crossed paths, and for the first time Marian had said something, she had whispered witch in the harshest tone possible. Marian was a constant reminder of who she had been. Normally she would have called Emma and the blonde would have calmed her down but Emma was at work in a meeting with her volunteer deputies.

Enough is enough. Poofing herself to the edge of the Merry Men’s camp she nearly ran face first into the woman that had been haunting her. Marian looked shocked but Regina grabbed her by the collar and poofed them farther away from camp.

“What are you going to do? Kill me now? Finally here to finish the job?” Marian challenged.

“What the hell is your problem.” Regina snarled her eyes were dark she looked like she was about to pounce.

“You, you're my problem. Robin won't stop talking about you, comparing me to you. You're the Evil Queen for gods sake.”

“And I've changed, otherwise you'd be dead. Let it go already, I'm tired of this war you're waging.”

Marian laughed, “I don't think that's going to happen dearie, you've taken too much. You got everything while I got nothing” her voice was almost a screech. She brought her hand up to her necklace and twisted it. Suddenly it was Zelena standing in front of her.

“No, you're dead.”

“Surprise, sis. I'm not dead, in fact I killed Marian myself when I saw what that bumbling idiot of a girlfriend you have was doing in the past.” Blood was rushing to Regina's head she felt like she was going to pass out or throw up or both. This couldn't be possible.

“I thought that coming back as Marian would hurt you the most but I see now that I should have killed that damned savior Emma. But now that I've got you alone, let's try something for fun shall we.” She pulled up her fist in front of her mouth unfurling her fingers she blew a sparkling powder into Regina's face.

Regina stumbled back her vision becoming hazy. Her sister was alive and had just blown something magical on her, this isn't happening, this can't be happening.

“Now I get to watch you tear apart your happiness.” Zelena was practically cackling in joy.

Regina was furiously wiping her eyes. “What the hell did you do to me Zelena.”

“I’ve brought out your biggest insecurities little sis, I've seen the way you change when I give you a simple glare. Oh this is going to be fun. Watching you destroy your own happiness with your own self loathing, I just can't wait to witness this myself. This has been quite a lovely chat if I do say so myself. Cheers.”

And then suddenly Zelena had poofed herself away. 

Regina needed to see Emma, she needed to tell her what had happened. Appearing in front of the sheriff's station she stumbled forward blinking. The dust was settling in her eyes, and she could feel it coating in her lung. Who knows how long she had been standing there for but she realized Emma was now standing in front of her looking really concerned.

“Regina?” Emma said softly.

“What?” She snarled in reply. That is not what she had meant to say, she wanted so badly to hug Emma right now but her body was working against her.

“Regina, what's wrong?” Emma stepped closer.

“Don't touch me.” She stepped back. No she had meant to step forward, no no no this is not what she had meant to do “and stop trying to comfort me Miss Swan. I can take care of myself.”

No, she couldn't stop herself, Emma's eyes looked confused. 

“Marian is right, I am the Evil Queen, always have been always will be. Do you know how many people were slaughtered under my reign? Would you like to be next?”

No this isn't happening.

“Regina that isn't you any-”

“Yes it is! I murdered hundreds of people Miss Swan, everyone here knows it. They haven't forgotten, I've seen the looks. You don't love me. I'm pure evil.”

“Regina this isn't you…”

“Shut up Miss Swan, I never asked you to baby me.” 

She could see the hurt in Emma's eyes but she couldn't do anything it was like every negative thought about herself was rising out of her and she couldn't stop it.

“Stay away from me, I don't want to see you again.” She was back to snarling and she was turning away headed toward home. She saw Marian aka Zelena standing across the street, devilishly grinning at her. Zelena had just had a front row seat to the blow out between Regina and Emma. There wasn't anything Regina could do about it, her body wasn't listening to her as she begged it to turn around, turn around and take back every word she had said to Emma, she had basically cut Emma open.

She was home. The door was locked behind her. She poofed herself into bed she didn't want to see anyone except Emma. She felt like she had minor control of her body back but not complete control. Her lungs and eyes felt heavy, suddenly a wave of nauseousness hit her. She held it down. She crawled out of bed and laid down on the floor in the bathroom in case it hit her again. She felt herself crying. She was numb.

She had just yelled and screamed at the woman she loved to leave her alone for good. She wanted to see Henry but she knew it would end up the same way, he needed to stay away until this passed. If it ever passed.

Suddenly she felt a presence appear behind her.

“That was quite the performance sis, how did it feel letting out all your pent up insecurities?”

Regina was snarling rolling over she threw out her arm and was magically choking Zelena “This is all your fault” she was suddenly up on her feet.

Zelena was gasping for air but managed to choke out “On the contrary dear, I simply allowed your insecurities to rear their little heads. They would have come out eventually.”

Regina's hand was now the one doing the actual choking.

Zelena's voice was strained “I see you are still the evil queen.”

Regina let her go. Zelena was coughing for air. “Get out of my house. Now.” 

As soon as Zelena was gone Regina slumped back onto the floor. She was hoping that was the last time she'd see that witch for awhile. Her emotions were ranging from brimming anger to the need to just cry.

She finally cried herself to sleep.

 

\-----------------------

 

It had been two weeks. Emma had been absolutely crushed, Regina hadn't answered any of her texts the day of the fight, she had no idea what had caused it but she knew Regina didn't want to talk, which lead to her wallowing in self pity. Over the course of that month with Regina she had fallen absolutely head over heels for the woman, the little smiles and giggles only she could get out of Regina. Now it was all gone and she had no idea why.  


Everyone pretty much steered clear of Emma. They were giving her space. No one seemed to know why Regina had snapped but boy had she snapped. Henry hadn't known who to side with, he just wanted his moms to be happy but Regina wouldn't talk to him or let him in the mansion and Emma was just plain sad.

The kid had told her over breakfast that he was going to go talk to Regina and that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Emma knew it probably wouldn't work. She was sitting in Granny's. Ruby was sitting across from her in silence, not trying to pry out details.

“I don't know what I did Ruby.”

“I don't know either Ems. I'm really sorry.”

Suddenly the door crashed open faster than usual. It was Henry.

“Ma!” His voice was urgent.

He handed her some crumpled up papers. Emma was uncurling one.

“The door was unlocked and these were thrown around the house. I went upstairs, she was lying in the bathroom crying. You have to go talk to her mom.”

Emma was quickly scanning each letter. All of them were roughly scribbled.

 

_ Emma, _

_ I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I don't know how to explain this but it wasn't me _

 

_ Emma, _

_ Marian is Zelena, or Zelena is Marian I don't know but I went to confront her and then there was this powder and then it wasn't me but now I'm me. What I said was horrible… _

 

_ Emma, _

_ I'm so sorry _

_ I will always love you but maybe you're better without me… _

 

Emma grabbed the letters and quickly stood up. 

“Stay here with Ruby kid. I might need you to stay with grandma and grandpa” and she was running toward 108 Mifflin.

 

\------------------------

 

Regina was laying there, replaying the fight over and over in her head. It had been two weeks, it had only taken four days for the dust to wear off but she couldn't get the nerve to go see Emma. She had written all those letters. Her mood changing from angry to sad in seconds. But for the last three days she had barely left the bathroom. The nauseousness consuming her. Nothing would stay down.

She felt sleep taking her again. She had no idea what time it was. All she wanted was Emma, she had thought she had heard someone in the house earlier but she hadn't seen anyone. Just her mind playing tricks.

Sleep engulfed her. But she suddenly felt the presence of someone. Small circles being rubbed on her back, fingers in her hair. It was calming. She took a deep breath. Cinnamon. Suddenly her entire body tensed. It was the only scent in days that didn't make her want to hurl her guts out but it was Emma.

“Regina?” That was Emma's voice, soft, tentative. Her hands had stopped moving.

“I'm so sorry.” She couldn't open her eyes to look at Emma. “It was me but it wasn't me. Zelena…” She was crying almost hysterically. 

“Shh, Regina. Breath.” 

Suddenly a wave of nauseousness hit her hard and she scrambled to the toilet but nothing came up. There was nothing left to come up. She'd only managed to eat a few crackers before those had left her body a few hours earlier. Emma was gently pulling her hair out of her face, back into a ponytail.

“Regina I love you, I always will. I thought- I thought you suddenly hated me so I stayed away. I read your letters. And trust me we will find Zelena and she will pay for what she did but it wasn't you. You are not the Evil Queen anymore.”

Regina finally felt like her guts weren't trying to leave her body and laid back down. Rolling over, she was now facing Emma who was sitting nearby legs crossed on the floor.

“I love you Emma Swan, and I want to take back every word I said. But I said it.”

“Sh, relax” Emma placed her hand on Regina's forehead. She was giving Regina a concerned look. “How long have you been here on the floor?”

“Three days?”

Emma genuinely looked concerned now “How much have you eaten in the last three days”

Regina waved her hand toward the nearly eaten sleeve of saltine crackers. “I'm fine”

Emma looked at the sleeve and back at Regina. Her hand back on her forehead. The wave of nauseousness hit her again and she was scrambling back toward the toilet. Again nothing came up but it was excruciating.

Emma was rubbing her back. “Regina have you been throwing up for the past three days?”

Regina just nodded yes. 

“Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I do actually like Zelena, I know that might sound weird because she's basically always trying to destroy Regina's happiness and Regina is my #1 favorite character, but I still think Zelena is an awesome character who deserves a redemptive arc but for this story I had to write her to be a lil bit of a punk.


	6. A Firey Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More angsty stuff...
> 
> Ruby/Regina scenes are my absolute favorite to write.
> 
> Also I'm absolutely horrible about making you all wait for another chapter... I just want to publish it all. So Merry late Christmas folks. Hopefully you all are enjoying this.

They had arrived at the hospital and Regina was quickly checked in. Doctor Markus who was new to the hospital was taking care of Regina. He had ordered her fluids since she was severely dehydrated and her blood sugar was low. He had also taken some blood to run some tests to see what the culprit was.

Emma was now sitting besides Regina's bed. The woman that had looked so vicious yelling at her two weeks ago was nowhere to be seen. The woman in front of her looked weak, defeated and sad. Zelena had done this to her. Zelena was going to pay for this. She stood up.

Regina's eyes got large.

“You're leaving” it was more of a statement than a question.

“No” she slid her hand into Regina's. “Can I lay up here with you?”

Regina nodded. They laid next to each other. Their breathing calming down the other. This was Zelena's fault. Whatever was medically wrong she was blaming on Zelena. Regina was looking better though now. She wasn't as pale. The fluids were helping. 

With a kiss and a promise to return Emma went into the waiting room to call Henry and tell him his mother was going to be okay. She finished the call and then she heard Regina's voice loud and clear even though she was still in the hallways two rooms down.

“No that is not possible Doctor run the tests again!”

She made a quick dash and was quickly in the room. Regina was sitting up, her color was completely back now. 

“But the test came back posi-” the doctor tried protesting

“I don't care what your damn test says, run it again, that not it! That's not possible.”

The doctor shuffled out of the room past Emma.

Regina's eyes met Emma “That's not it. It's not possible.”

“What isn't possible?”

Emma moved forward lacing her fingers into the other woman's hand. Regina was now laying back down her other hand rested over her eyes. She was mumbling “no he screwed up the test. Idiotic new doctors. Whale isn't any better, they aren't right. There's no way.”

“Regina.” She wasn't listening. She was still mumbling “Regina!” Suddenly the brunette was looking at Emma her eyes wide.

“It's not possible.”

“What isn't? Talk to me.”

Regina took in a deep breath of air and then let it go “Back in the Enchanted Forest, there was a time when my mother tried setting me up with some man claiming he was my fated love. She wanted me, the queen, to have an heir.”

Emma had no idea where this was going or why this was relevant but she was listening.

“And I saw through her plan that he wasn't my true love and thought she was trying to steal the crown. I wanted to spite her so I drank a potion so that I could never bare a child.” 

Emma paused “So that's why you adopted Henry.”

“Yes”

“What does that have to do with you. Here? Right now?”

Regina breathed in another deep breath and let it go “Those morons think I'm pregnant.”

Emma just froze in her seat. 

“It's not possible Emma. And even if it was I haven't been with Robin in three months. The only person I've been with is you, so unless I'm somehow three months pregnant or in this past month and a half your fingers somehow managed to knock me up…” Her voiced trailed off “... It's still not possible I drank that potion Emma.”

Emma was just looking at Regina. She was finally back to herself. Her color was completely back. “But if you are…”

“I'm not” Regina said with force 

“But let's just say you are. What would you do?” Emma wanted her to say she'd keep the child. The likelihood of Regina being pregnant was slim to none but the thought of a pregnant Regina was warming Emma's heart.

“I don't know? Keep it.” She looked off in thought “I'd keep my child. But these people are morons I'm not pregnant.”

Emma was smiling and Regina saw it. It brought a smile to her face as well.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in. She had an ultrasound machine with her. Regina was almost glaring at her but Emma's infectious smile was keeping the glare at a minimum.

The nurse pulled the machine to the side of Regina that Emma wasn't on. “Doctor says you were screaming about not being pregnant. He ran the test again and the results are the same, he said you wouldn't believe him so he sent me in here to do an ultrasound to prove it to you. He thinks based on the hormone levels that you're probably only about 6-7 weeks pregnant.”

Regina just stared at the nurse.

Emma was the first to speak up “Just let her run the test. If there's nothing in there then you can yell at them. If there is then we will figure it out from there. Throwing up for three days straight does sound like morning sickness to me though.”

Regina looked at Emma her eyes wide almost like she wanted to run but there was an IV in her arm and wires attached to her and Emma's hand in hers, she couldn't go anywhere quick. Finally she sighed “Fine. Do whatever you have to do.”

It was a vaginal ultrasound and Regina was not at all pleased but she allowed it to happen. The nurse had been telling her what she was going to do but she just waved her on to do it.

Regina had no faith that the doctors were right but Emma just felt like maybe they were. She held onto Regina's hand tight. Regina had given her a look like she was going to murder every doctor here for putting her through this. But then the image appeared on the screen. The nurse readjusted the angle and suddenly there was a darker blob on the screen. Regina just stared at it dumbfounded.

“That Miss Mills” the nurse pointed “is your child, and if we listen closely we might be able to hear a heartbeat. But if we don't there is nothing wrong, it is a little early.” 

Emma was grinning like an idiot. Regina just looked shell shocked but the room was silent and then they heard it, a tiny little thump of a heart beat. The nurse removed the ultrasound device and congratulated Regina before leaving.

Regina hadn't moved an inch. 

Emma squeezed her hand and Regina turned to look at her. “Emma, how? This isn't possible, I promise I haven't been with anyone except you.” She was calculating her her head “6 weeks puts us exactly back to when we started.”

Emma smiled at her standing up and kissing Regina on the lips. “I told you we would figure it out. Maybe it's magic? I don't know but I believe you. First we will figure out how this happened and then second I need to punch Zelena in the face for endangering my pregnant girlfriend.” She was looking into Regina's eyes. 

Regina cracked a grin at that. “I'd personally like to be the one to punch her.”

Emma put on a pouty face “but you got to punch Hook. When is it my turn?” Regina laughed at that. It was the first laugh out of Regina that Emma had heard in three weeks and it made her happy.

Regina looked at Emma gripping her hand tight. “Emma I'm pregnant and my sister is alive. What are we going to do? I- how am I going to explain this?” Her eyes suddenly got big again “What do I tell Henry, I was keeping him away while the dust ate at me. I couldn't- I couldn't control my words or actions. I couldn't put him in harm's path and then it was over but I just- I couldn't hurt him, I was so hurt. And now I'm pregnant and-”

“-and now we go find Henry and you apologize. We tell him about Zelena being alive. And maybe we wait on telling anyone about your magical pregnancy. If word starts spreading that you're pregnant you have my permission to come here and threaten the doctors and nurses.”

“I didn't realize I needed your permission to threaten."

“You don't but you'd have my stamp of approval.” They both were grinning at each other. 

They decided that they'd go find Henry and talk to him and then go do research. Doctor Markus shuffled near the door when he entered, informing them that Regina would be discharged shortly. He looked terrified that Regina was going to snap at him again and it put a smug grin on Regina’s face. Within a few minutes Regina was signing papers about her discharge, the wires and IV were removed, her clothes change, and they gave her some prenatal vitamins. Her and Emma left the hospital hand in hand.

 

\-----------------------

 

Looks were glanced their way, everyone had heard about their fight and suddenly seeing them back together had everyone staring. The walk was helping Regina clear her head. The nauseousness had stopped and she was thankful for it. They made their way to Granny’s and right as they were walking up the Charmings and her son were leaving the diner headed right toward them.

Snow looked shocked. David looked a bit wary and Henry looked relieved to see Regina on her feet. He sprung forward wrapping his arms around Regina, causing her to lose grip on Emma but she threw her arms around Henry and held him tight.

“I'm so sorry Henry, it's hard to explain what happened. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“I was so worried mom. I came this morning, the door was unlocked and the notes were everywhere I didn't read them but I saw Emma's name on all of them and then I saw you curled up and I came and got Emma as quick as I could and now you're here.” He grinned “you're back”

She held Henry tight. And then she heard Snow in a muttered scolding tone say “how could you forgive her so easily Emma. She crushed you. We've all seen you moping around town.”

“It was Zelena” she didn't let go of Henry but she was glaring at Snow, “Marian isn't Marian. Zelena is using a glamour spell to appear as Marian. And when she got me alone she blew this dust in my face. I don't know what it was exactly but I could feel it settle in my system and when I went to tell Emma what had happened instead of telling her Zelena was alive I was yelling things that I'd never say to your daughter.” 

“And why should I believe you Regina?”

But before she could respond Emma was standing between her mother and Regina who was still hugging Henry. “Because she's telling the truth Mary Margaret.”

She looked shocked and confused at her own daughter calling her anything except Mom. “Emma?!”

“No, you don't get to be mad at Regina, she had no control over what she did. And I still love her. If you two can't accept that then you can stay out of my way because nothing is going to stop me from being with Regina.”

“Zelena is alive?” It was Henry that spoke. 

“Yes dear she is.” Regina was avoiding all eye contact with the Charmings. She didn't need to see the look in their eyes like she was the evil queen because her hormones were raging and her emotions were telling her to do something between punch Snow in the face and cry but she really didn't want to do either.

“We need you to stay with your grandparents Henry. Your mother and I need to do some research.” It wasn't a lie they did need to do research but for the moment it wasn't how to defeat her sister it was to figure out how she was pregnant. They could deal with Zelena another time.

“Okay mom. Be safe.” He left her arms. She saw Emma and Snow were still having a stare off. David looked at ease as Henry moved next to him.

She heard footsteps approach behind them. Whoever it was smelt heavily of musk, sweat and rum and it made Regina’s stomach curl but she held herself together.

“Ah, what a lovely family reunion, I'd heard rumor they'd seen the Savior and the Evil Queen arm and arm walking this way.” Killian laughed “You know I just don't get it Swan, she breaks your heart and then you just go running back. What do you see in her anyway?”

Both her and Emma had turned around to face the pirate. Regina could feel the rage building from her core but what surprised her the most was David pushing past her and Emma to come almost nose to nose with Hook.

“Lay off my daughter Killian. She can love who she wants and it's clearly not you so let it go.”

“Or what mate?”

“Or I will personally file the restraining order against you. Leave my daughter and her girlfriend alone or I'll see to it that you are shipped off to another realm.”

Killian laughed “You like seeing your daughter get hurt?”

Regina took a step forward sneering “You seem to like having a hook, maybe you'd like another.” She could feel the fire in her hands.

Emma was suddenly in front of her telling her to relax. Pushing her back softly.

David glanced back momentarily and in that moment Hook took a swing at David but David was faster grabbing his arm and twisting it behind the pirate’s body. He slammed him against the archway and pulled out a pair of cuffs. 

“It's over Hook.”

“I traded my ship for you Swan. I gave up everything for you.”

But David had him in cuffs and was hauling him away before he could say more.

Emma was still looking into Regina's eyes “You need to relax, breath.” She realized she still felt fire in her hands. She closed her hand into a fist the fire disappearing. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I think my emotions got the best of me. I'm fine.” She grabbed Emma's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She needed to know this was real. It didn't last long but it grounded her into reality.

“Gross Mom” Henry chuckled. Snow was now staring sheepishly at the ground. “You have to go find out what Zelena's up to.”

“Right, be safe Henry.” With a quick hiss to his forehead, Regina was headed to the library, Emma beside her. There must be a book that had something in it to explain what had happened. 

She pulled the library doors open and Belle looked surprised at the circulation desk.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Belle’s voice rang out. 

“Where are your books on magic?” Regina was basically glaring down Belle.

Belle paused “Is everything okay? I hadn't heard anything attacking the town.”

“Everything is fine, this is personal. Just show us where the books are and we will be out of your way in no time.” Regina did not want to involve Belle in their research, she didn't want it leaking back to Gold.

Belle shuffled out of her seat and lead them to a section of books off by themselves. “These are our books on magic but if you told me what you were looking for I might be able to help.”

“No thank you Belle,” she sent her a small smile but the harshness was still in her eyes.

She felt Emma shuffle her feet behind her, “Thanks Belle if we need help we will let you know.”

Belle nodded and headed back to the desk she had been sitting at. No one else was in the library. Regina began pulling books off the shelf and placing them on the table nearby. Emma slouched into a chair and began flipping through one of the books. Regina finally sat down and began doing the same. They had both flipped through a book each before either spoke.

“Belle could help us.”

“No” Regina had basically snarled still staring at the book in her hand. She'd seen Emma tense up out of the corner of her eye. She composed herself and met Emma's stare her voice coming out calmer “I'm sorry Emma, but no.”

“Why?”

Regina's voice became hushed “Because she fraternizes with Gold and he is the last person I want knowing about this right now.”

Emma matched her tone “But Belle is discreet. If we told her not to tell she would keep it a secret. She knows these books better than anyone.”

“No Emma.”

“Regina” she was basically pleading.

“No.” she slammed the book in her hands closed becoming frustrated. She heard Belle shuffle toward them. “We can do this ourselves.” Her eyes were fixed on Emma.

“Is there anything-” Belle started

“Yes” Emma's reply was quick.

“No” Regina was now glaring Emma down. Emma ignored her and looked at Belle.

“Would you mind helping us-”

“No Emma” she had interrupted her abruptly. “We are fine, thank you Belle.”

“Regina, she can help. We don't even know what book to look in. This could take days and you should probably be resting not sitting here stressing out.” Emma was determined.

Belle was shuffling back and forth clearly uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Regina sighed bringing her gaze from Emma to Belle, “But if you so much as breath one word about this to anyone, especially Gold I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do.”

Belle gulped. “I promise this will stay between us. Now what can I help you two find?”

“Regina's pregnant,” Emma blurted out “and we don't know how. For one she had a curse put on her so that she wouldn't be able to have children and secondly the only person she's been with is me. So anything regarding those two things.”

Belle’s jaw had dropped a little but she composed herself, “congratulations” she smiled at Emma and Regina. She glanced at the books that were now spread across the table. “In terms of breaking that curse the answers might lay in one of these two books.” She had moved around the table carefully picking up two books placing them in front of Regina and Emma. 

“For the second part I'm not sure. I- I have heard rumors before about a child being conceived out of magic but they were rumors. Maybe something happened between you two at the time of conception but neither of you noticed it?” She started walking back toward the circulation desk “I promise your secret is safe with me and congratulations Regina. I hope you two find your answers.”

Regina smiled at Belle and then grabbed one of the books. Emma was grinning at Regina “See was that so hard?”

“Was what hard Miss Swan?” Her eyes were already in the book.

“Asking for help.”

Regina gave a quick glare up at Emma before smiling at her “Shut up and read Emma.”

The two delved into their books. Regina was also trying to rack her mind around the events 6 weeks ago. There was the first time. It was hot and needy but nothing extremely out of the ordinary had happened. Her eyes suddenly picked up the words “infertility” and her attention was back in the book. She reread the sentence.

_ While not common an act of true love’s confession between two practitioners of magic can reverse an infertility curse. _

Emma closed her book. Regina reread the sentence again and again.

“No luck here, you find anything Regina?”

Regina was just staring at the book. She hadn't heard Emma.

“Regina?” No response. 

Regina's mind was racing replaying the events the morning Emma and her had confessed their love. She had felt whole, her body had felt whole, she hadn't felt like that since before she had drank that damn potion. She hadn't realized it then. And Emma, Emma she was glowing, she definitely remembered an odd white glow on Emma's skin but it had faded before she had given it more than a second though. She felt a hand on hers and it startled her out of her thoughts.

“Shit Regina, you alright?”

“Yes I'm fine.”

“You've been staring at that page for like 5 minutes, I kept asking you questions but you weren't responding. Did you find something?”

Regina turned the book placing it in front of Emma her finger on the sentence.

“That morning, after our second date. I felt whole again Emma, I attributed it to happiness but now that I'm really thinking about it I think that's when it was broken.”

Emma looked back up into Regina’s eyes a giant grin on her face. “True love, you were glowing white that morning, I didn't think it was anything.”

“So were you.”

“So it's confirmed then. That child is partially mine and we are in true love.” Emma's grin was contagious.

Regina rolled her eyes “It would appear that way, yes.” Emma stood up sweeping Regina into her arms which lead to a deep kiss. She felt a stomach rumble between their bodies.

Emma leaned back and laughed “I think this is the first time I've ever heard your stomach growl.”

“That wasn't me” Regina huffed, though she was hungry.

“It certainly wasn't me. I know the grumble of my stomach. I know food might not be your friend right now but you are eating for two. Come on let's go to Granny’s and get you some toast.”

“Wow, toast. Sounds delicious,” the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

“Hey it's better than going head first into something more appetizing and having it come back up. If the toast stays down then you're all clear to eat whatever your heart desires.”

The two of them left the library arm in arm, it was like they hadn't been apart for two weeks. It was about dinner time when they made it to the diner. They found a booth and sat down. A lot of looks were glanced their way but they ignored them. The two of them were filling in each other on what had happened during their time apart. Ruby saw the two and walked over.

“Hey guys, it's good to see you two back together,” she leaned against the table and nearly whispered “I heard the news.”

Regina flinched for just a second, who had spilled the secret.

“So Zelena is really alive?”

Relief coursed through her body. The wolf had caught the momentary string of reactions on Regina's face which were confusing to Ruby.

“Yeah, and apparently she's still out to ruin Regina’s happiness but I'm not going to let her.”

Ruby smiled, “Good, so what can I get you guys?”

“Get me the breakfast special Rubes and toast for Regina.” Breakfast for dinner was one of Emma’s favorite things.

“Toast? That's it?” Ruby looked confused. Trying to put the pieces together.

“I haven't been feeling the best the past few days, I need to start with something light to make sure it will stay down. Thank you Ruby.” 

And Ruby was walking away before she could figure it out. They heard the chime of the door and Henry and the Charmings were walking through. Henry spotted them.

“Moms!” He bounded over and scooted in next to Regina. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight. “You guys figure anything out?”

Snow and David walked over to the table following Henry. Snow looked tentative. But David pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of the booth. Regina smiled at the woman and she finally tentatively sat down next to her daughter.

“We only found out that whatever Zelena is trying to do is try to rip Emma and I apart dear. We don't know where she is but I'm sure my sister will make an appearance again soon enough.”

Suddenly Regina saw the bandage above Henry’s eyebrow and she went into worried mom mode, “What is that” her hand gently touched the bandage her eyes got real wide.

“It's nothing” Henry replied a little too fast trying to turn his head away from his mom but her fingers held his head in place.

“Henry Mills that is not nothing, that was not there this morning,” her gaze shifted to Snow. “He was bandage-less when I left him in your care this morning.”

David spoke up “It was my fault, I thought it would be a good idea to try real swords..”

“You did what??” Regina’s voice had risen a couple octaves. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her, Regina's glare shifted to her face “This is not funny Miss Swan.”

“It kinda is. He's alright. It can't be too bad that's a small bandaid.” She looked at David “but no more swords.”

“Understood” he chuckled as well. Henry let out a frustrated groan.

“This is for your safety young man.” Regina's eyes were softening. She put a quick short kiss on his forehead. And he squirmed away just a bit. She looked up at David “if I so much as hear about him holding a real sword again you will feel my wrath.”

David chuckled holding up his hand in defeat. “Been there, done that. I prefer us being friends.”

They heard Snow clear her throat “Speaking of, sorry for what I said this morning Regina. You have changed for the better.”

The anger had left Regina and she just kind of looked shocked but quickly pulled herself together almost looking smug “Thank you.”

Ruby bounded over with their food finding the new occupants. She left the breakfast platter and the toast and took the new orders promising she would bump their order. And headed back to the kitchen.

Regina ate her toast while the people at the table around her were chatting. Their food arrived and the scent of food really hit her and Regina realized how hungry she actually was. Emma was eating noticeably slower than her usual pace. Her toast was eaten and the hash browns on Emma's plate were calling Regina’s name and she couldn't resist stealing a fork full off her plate. She saw Emma giving her a sneaky grin which was when she realized she had been caught.

“It appears someone is feeling better.” Regina felt her cheeks flush but the Charmings were focused on Henry. Emma slid her plate across to Regina. “for you.”

“This is your food.”

“And you've been staring it down for the past few minutes. I can get something else.” 

Regina bit her lower lip eyeing the food “thank you” and pulled it closer. Emma eventually had a burger and fries in front of her. Regina stole a few fries as well while she finished off the rest of the breakfast plate.

There was no tension at the table anymore. Everyone was laughing and talking, Snow was even smiling and talking with Regina. Everything was going great. That is until Regina felt the nauseousness hit her and she had to excuse herself to the bathroom. That food had tasted so good and it had betrayed her but she managed to keep everything in her stomach where it belonged, keeping her breath slow. When she finally felt it pass she headed out of the bathroom and found Ruby leaning on the wall.

“Spill. Something is up”

Her hand instinctively moved over her stomach “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Ruby's eyes caught the hand placement and before Regina could move her hand Ruby had figured it out and was inches from Regina hissing “Does Emma know?”

Regina grabbed her collar and pulled her outside. Damn the wolf’s heightened attention to detail. The hallways inside was not the place for that conversation. She nearly slammed Ruby against the outside of the building in her haste.

“Does she know what?” Her voice was a harsh whisper.

“That you cheated on her. You're pregnant aren't you?” Ruby was very defensive of Emma, she looked like she was about to go back inside “she deserves to know Madam Mayor.”

Regina grabbed her shoulders “She knows Ruby and I didn't cheat on her.”

Ruby paused confused. “Robin?”

“No”

“I don't understand.”

Regina composed herself. “It's Emma’s.” Ruby looked really confused “Her and I, we…” Regina cleared her throat “well there's rumors that if two magic practitioners.. Well… Magic, the child is a product of magic.”

The grin on Ruby’s face was growing by the second “oh my god.”

“Ruby I swear to god if you tell anyone I will skin you alive and turn you into a fur coat.” Regina was glaring at her but the threat didn't even phase her.

“This kid is going to be adorable, oh my god.” She was squealing.

“Ruby”

“How far along are you?”

“Ruby.” Her voice was getting sterner.

“I have to plan the baby shower”

“Ruby.” 

“Okay okay fine, not a word” she was biting her bottom lip.

“Ruby not even a word to Emma.”

“But you said she knew.” She looked momentarily confused.

“And she does but may I remind you the last time you two were gossiping about Emma and myself you were overhead by the one and only Snow White and this is a bit more delicate than just kissing.”

“Okay okay fine.” She made the motion of zipping her lips. But there was still a huge grin plastered there and suddenly Regina was engulfed in a hug. Which left her stunned for a second until she relaxed into it slightly. She heard the back door open and close and heard a laugh she knew all too well. It was Emma.

She sent her eyes begging to get the wolf off her. But Ruby let go and looked over at Emma and quickly Emma was the one engulfed in a hug which startled her leaving Regina laughing.

Ruby let go and quickly glanced between Regina and Emma. “That kid is going to be so damn cute. Congrats.” And dashed back inside. Emma tilted her head at Regina raising a questioning eyebrow.

“She figured it out on her own. She cornered me. She thought I had cheated on you.” Regina was defensive, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Emma stepped forward wrapping her arms around Regina's waist “Thanks for not killing her. She might be nosey and really damn good at picking up subtle movements but she cares about us. And I know she likes you and even if you try to deny it you like her.”

“I do not like her.” But Regina smiled and gave it away. She didn't exactly hate Ruby.

“Mmhm sure, whatever you say Regina.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Well I came back to check on you after you didn't return and when I found the bathroom empty Granny told me she had seen you pull Ruby out the back door she basically sent me out here to make sure Ruby hadn't been murdered.”

“I'm so glad this town has so much faith in me to not murder anyone.” 

Emma laughed pulling Regina closer. Regina was trying to squirm out of her grip she was agitated.

“The town has forgiven you for your past Regina.” She stopped squirming and looked into Emma’s eyes. “And if they haven't we can run around punching them okay?”

Regina laughed at the image. “Yes I'm sure running around punching people will surely make them love me.”

Emma put a quick kiss on Regina’s nose. “I made a promise to myself to protect you. So I'm going to protect you. Especially now that you're carrying my unborn child.”

“How are we going to tell Henry?”

“We could just wait till the child is here and then give him the news?”

“What a sensible plan.”

“We can sit him down and just tell him. He's a pretty great kid you know. You raised him well.”

Regina sighed placing her head on Emma's shoulder.

“You should really hire Ruby, she'd make a great detective”

“I tried that once but then she found a heart in a box and she decided gossip was more her swing.”

Regina had relaxed into Emma’s arms it was comfortable.

Emma looked down at Regina, “We should probably head inside before people start thinking we are doing something scandalous.”

“Well, we could be if you wanted to,” Regina leaned back winking at Emma her hands moving down toward Emma’s ass.

“Well I think that confirms you are definitely feeling better. But our son and my parents are waiting for us” She pulled Regina back inside the diner and lead them back to their table.

 

\-----------------------

 

Emma was bored at work yet again there was nothing to do. It had been a few days since she had found out that Regina was expecting and it was all she could think about. Well that and the amazing hormone induced sex they were having. They had put a protection spell around the mansion, the only people who could enter and exit freely was Henry, Regina and herself. She had somehow managed to convince Regina to take a leave of absence from her Mayoral duties since the morning sickness was still a problem, Snow had stepped up and taken over. 

Emma had decided after work she was going to go pack up some of her clothes and bring them back to the mansion because having to drive between the mansion and her parents loft just for clothes was getting tiring. They had released the pirate from what he had deemed the brigs the day earlier because he was more of a nuisance locked up being that he was essentially able to harass Emma all day. And thankfully she hadn't gotten any complaints from citizens about his lewd behavior yet. There was only thirty minutes left of her shift before she was free to go. Her leg was bouncing she was so bored and she just wanted to go and cuddle with her girlfriend. David walked in, he was early. He usually was, he instantly saw how impatient Emma looked. She was staring at the clock almost trying to will it to go faster.

“Get out of here kid. It's quiet, I can handle it.”

Emma grinned at him and bolted from the station. She made quick work of packing a bag of her clothing once she had reached the apartment. She had almost considered packing all of her stuff because she still really didn't have much but she didn't want to freak Regina out in case she wasn't ready for her to move in completely. With the bag in the trunk of the bug she was headed toward Mifflin. She was a few streets away from her destination when she saw it. There was a house on fire and two people who looked possibly injured on the lawn, there were no fire trucks and the police cruiser wasn't there. She brought the car to a stop and ran over to where she saw a man lying on the ground and a woman kneeling next to him.

“Is everyone okay here?”

The woman looked up panicked “My son! My son he's still in there. Upstairs, you have to help him please.”

Emma looked up at the second floor windows and saw a little boy staring out, he looked absolutely frightened. Her heart began to race, all she could imagine was it was Henry up in that room.  


“Have you called anyone? 911?” Emma was now looking at the woman. If someone wasn't going to be here in a few moments she was going to be the one running in there.

“Yes but they said they were 15 minutes away, please you have to save him,” The woman's voice was panicked and pleading.  


Grabbing the collar of her jacket she pulled it over her face and ran inside. There was fire everywhere the heat was unbearable, it was worse than when she had saved Regina from the fire at town hall. Regina was going to kill her for endangering her life but she had to save this kid. Smoke was clouding her vision, fire blocked the doorways nearby but she quickly made her way toward the other side of what she assumed was the living room and stumbled upon the stair case. She was up them her sense of direction was lost to her in the flames she was in a hallway with five doors. She went to touch the first nob and jolted back at the touch of the burning hot metal under her hand. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she quickly slammed her weight into the door and it opened. She scanned the room but he wasn't in there. 

She moved to the next door this time just slamming the door open.  A bathroom and again the room was empty and she was headed toward the next door. Once in the hallway she heard a creak above her, she quickly ducked her head down to protect herself but the board came down hitting her on her right shoulder blade knocking her to the ground. The adrenaline was now bursting through her she had to keep moving, but the board had her pinned down.

Her whole body hurt but she had to get out of this inferno, Regina needed her alive. Her lungs were now filling with smoke and she was trying to get free. The board was only getting heavier and hotter the more she tried to free herself. The fire searing through her jacket and her shirt. Each breath was labored, it was getting harder to breath and harder to think. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. The fire was licking at her skin now. She couldn’t let Regina raise Henry and their unborn child solo. The heat was getting worse, there was so much smoke. She kept wiggling her body she could feel the board slightly shifting, it was damn heavy.  


She managed to twist her arm under her body and shove the board off the majority of her back sideways. Her leg was still trapped and the pain was jolting her system. She grabbed her leg pulling it roughly she managed out from under the board. Stumbling she managed to get to her feet the pain seared through her back and leg but she barreled into the next door finally finding the kid who was huddled in the corner. Emma limped over toward him.

“Hey, I'm here to rescue you okay?” 

Nodding the kid stared at her from the corner. She could barely walk, she dropped to the floor and held out her arm.

“My names Emma, I need you to trust me. I’ve got magic I'm going to make us appear outside okay? But I need you to come here.”

She was praying this would work. There was no way she could carry the kid out. She was looking at the kid, he was only a few years younger than Henry. Henry, she needed to get out of this alive for him. The child shuffled closer, hesitantly. Emma managed to reach out and pull him next to her into a giant hug and thought about every good thing in her life to get the magic flowing who she was doing this for, and suddenly they were outside next to the child’s parents.

She saw the kid run toward his parents, the sirens were loud, David was running toward her but everything was getting dark, her lungs felt heavy, the adrenaline was leaving her body and the pain was replacing it. It was unbearable, she could feel every scrape, her leg was throbbing. She needed to live damn it Regina had raised Henry on her own but she didn't want her to go through it again on her own. David was above her.

“Regina..” It was all she could say, it was getting darker, her eyes heavier.

“Emma! I need you to stay with me” Her father sounded far away to her as the darkness clouded her vision. And then she was out.

 

\------------------------

 

Regina had been sitting at her desk in her study looking at every book on portals she could find. She needed a way to get rid of her sister, send the witch back to Oz. She looked up at the clock it was a couple minutes past 6, Emma should have been home by now. She went back to looking at the book, a few minutes had passed by but she still wasn't any closer to sending Zelena home and Emma still wasn't home. 

She closed the book and headed into the living room. Henry was sitting on the sofa doing homework, he was still out of the loop on her pregnancy but she wasn't sure how to tell him. She sat down next to him.

“Do you know why your mom is late?”

Henry looked up “Nope, maybe she got busy at the station?”

Regina pulled out her phone and dialed the sheriff’s station. No answer. Where the hell was Emma and why was no one at the station.

Suddenly her phone was buzzing in her hand. It was David.

“Hello?”

“Regina..” He sounded out of breath and slightly panicked.

“What's wrong?” Regina was now sitting straight up. Her heart was beating faster.

“Emma is alive but…”

“But what?” She was now on her feet panic had set it.

“There was a house fire, Emma was off duty but when I got to the scene I found her laying on the ground, she was pretty beaten up, she mumbled your name and she passed out I don't know all the details about what happened but they're taking her to the hospital right now.”

“Is she going to be okay?” 

Henry had closed his book. 

“I'm not going to lie to you Regina, she didn't look good but you know she's a fighter.”

“Thank you for calling me.” Her voice was hushed and she ended the call. Tears had hit her eyes she was feeling so many emotions, anger, worry, panic, sadness. 

Henry stood up. “What happened?”

“Your mother was hurt” she was looking at her son. “We have to go to the hospital now, I don't know all the details but we are going to go find out what happened.” Henry hugged her tight.

“She's going to be okay Mom. She's Emma.”

“She better be.”

 


	7. Please don't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am for sure not a doctor, so if anything is medically inaccurate... sorry? I tried doing some research to try to make it as accurate as possible but idk guys.
> 
> Also there are some time hops, they generally happen between the cuts between characters. So just as long as ya'll pay attention you should be good :)
> 
> There may or may not be smutt at the end of this chapter, and there will be a lot more coming ;) in a chapter or so I can't remember where I cut these chapters but I promise there will be more before the story is done.

She felt numb, her eyes were still closed, she could vaguely feel something over her mouth, a mask maybe, there was a little beep she kept hearing. There was something clamped on her finger and she could feel wires. Her back was throbbing.

A voice she didn't recognize was talking. “Miss Mills, I assure you she's stable. Her head is trauma free. However her right leg is fractured, she has bruising, burns and lacerations down her back. As well as some burns on her right hand. Thankfully most of her burns are second degree, her jacket protected her from the worst of it. She passed out due to lack of oxygen because of the smoke, she will be fine.” The voice had sounded far away. She still couldn't move her body felt heavy. 

“If she dies in your care doctor I will personally see to it that you lose your license so you  _ better _ make sure she is getting your absolutely best care or this may very well be your last patient.” Regina of course she was threatening the doctors. She heard some shuffling and a hand was interlaced in her.

“Emma you're an idiot” she heard Regina's throat catch. She must be crying. “But you're an idiot I need alive, so please come back to me,  _ please don't let go _ .”

She wanted so badly to move, to tell Regina that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. The darkness was taking her again. She had no idea how much time had passed but she could hear someone pacing near her feet. The heaviness was gone, she willed her fingers to wiggle and they did.

“Mom, you're going to wear a hole in the ground. You should sleep.” It was Henry’s voice. He sounded sleepy.

The pacing stopped “Go back to sleep dear. I'll get some sleep in a bit.” Emma could tell that was a lie. Regina had no intentions of sleeping.

“They said she'd probably wake up in the morning.” Henry knew his mom was lying as well “you should get some rest.”

Emma finally managed to crack her eyes open. There was soft moon light coming in from the widow. It was late, Regina was now sitting in the chair next to Henry. Stroking his hair out of his face. Regina looked exhausted. Henry had already fallen back asleep.

The mask over her mouth was now bothering her. It felt heavy on her skin. She slowly moved her left hand up to her face. Regina saw the motion and was standing in a split second.

“Emma?” Regina voice was a whisper, she was swiftly at the side of the bed. Their eyes were locked in a gaze. “You're awake.” Regina looked relieved for a second and then she looked pissed.

Regina's voice was quiet but harsh “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed. Henry needs you. I- I know I'm strong but I can't lose you, I've lost too much in my life and I am not losing you. Do you understand me Emma?”

Emma's hand had finally reached the annoying mask, she tried to move it very unsuccessfully at first but she finally got it far enough away from her mouth that she was satisfied. It was now resting on her throat.

“So my jackets a gonner huh?” Her voice was raspy, her throat was burning. 

There were tears in Regina’s eyes. “You're an idiot you know. Only you would run into an unstable burning building.”

Emma reached her hand out resting it on Regina’s abdomen. “I’m sorry Regina. I was thinking of you, Henry, and this one. And if any of you were stuck in a burning building and I couldn't do anything I would need the next person I saw to save you.” She paused, looking into Regina's eyes, tears were streaming down the brunette's face. Regina brought a hand up and rested it over Emma's.

“You need to rest Regina.” She tried to shift over to the far side of the bed to make room for Regina. It really fucking hurt to move.

“Stop moving Emma.” It was a command, but Emma didn't listen. It was excruciatingly painful but she kept moving until there was enough space for Regina. She patted the empty space. Regina looked like a furious mother.

“No. You shouldn't have moved you're in pain.”

“Come on, are you going to leave me hanging? Leaving all the work to waste. Look there's enough space for you and you need to sleep too.”

“Only if you put the mask back on, it's helping your lungs, you need it.”

Emma grabbed the mask and placed it back over her mouth looking at Regina expectantly. She sighed and crawled into bed being careful not to mess with any wires, her body was close to Emma’s. Their hands interlocked. Emma brought up her other hand to the mask. It hurt like hell it was the hand she'd grabbed the doorknob with and it was wrapped up. But she moved the mask slightly down as she turned her head to face Regina.

“I told you to keep the mask on.” Regina sounded stern but tired. 

Emma put a kiss on Regina's forehead. “I love you.” She shifted the mask back in place.

“I love you too, now go to sleep.”

And they did. An hour passed and Emma had drifted in and out of sleep. The night nurse Hayley checked in on her throughout the night, gauging her pain level. The doctor had allowed her a different smaller breathing device since her lungs sounded cleaner. Regina had surprisingly slept through it all.    
  
The morning light was shining through the window. Regina's breath on her neck was calming. Her leg was throbbing and her back felt tender, her shoulder was stiff and of course the pain button was just out of reach. She didn't want to wake Regina because she look so damn peaceful. The pain was getting to her.    
  
Emma tried to slowly inch her right hand toward the button but her plan wasn't working. She was getting nowhere and that hand hurt like a bitch anyways. She tried shifting her right shoulder lower but it sent a wave of pain shooting through her body, a sharp cry of pain came out of her mouth and suddenly Regina was sitting up looking down at her, terror in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry. I should have slept somewhere else."   
  
Emma's voice was still raspy "No, no, it's not you. I was trying to reach the pain button, my leg and back are throbbing, it was my own fault. Please lay back down."   
  
Regina reached over pressing the button twice before looking back at Emma.   
  
"Where is your mask?"   
  
Emma could already start to feel the meds entering her system. She pointed to the thin tube laying across her face feeding air into her nose. "Doc gave me this one instead."   
  
"When?"   
  
"A few hours ago, I don't know. You were asleep. You needed the rest. Now please come back here."   
  
Regina looked unsure but she laid down. She could hear Henry lightly snoring from his chair. Regina's eyes were scanning Emma's face for any sign of pain. Emma tried to readjust her shoulder and winced.   
  
"Would you quit moving. I should give you more space." Regina went to move away but Emma's good hand grabbed onto her wrist not letting her go.   
  
"Emma." She sounded stern   
  
"Yes?" Emma’s voice was as light as she could get it, playful.   
  
"My hand."   
  
"What about it?" Emma was grinning. The meds were taking away the throbbing.   
  
"Let go of it. I'm going to go sit in a chair."   
  
"No."   
  
"Emma." Regina was now trying to pry the hand off her wrist but Emma's grip got tighter.   
  
"I'll let go when you lay back down"   
  
Regina glared at her but couldn't hold it for long because Emma had an idiotic grin on her face.   
  
"You are acting like a child, you almost died-"   
  
"-but I didn't, and I'm fine."   
  
"You are the furthest thing from fine."   
  
"You're right, I'm hot." She sent Regina a wink which made the brunette roll her eyes.   
  
Regina went to reach for the pain button but Emma blocked her with her bad hand wincing.   
  
"If I didn't know any better Madame Mayor I'd think you were trying to drug me."   
  
"Would you quit fighting me? You are being a giant pain and it looks like you're in a great deal of pain."   
  
"I'm not letting go. I'm never letting you go Regina. You're stuck with me. I will always come back to you. Now come here." She patted her bad hand on her good shoulder.

  
Regina sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek and laid back down. Her head resting on Emma's shoulder. Emma had her arm behind Regina and was rubbing her back.   
  
"I'm really glad you're alive. I'm sorry."   
  
Emma brought her hand up into Regina's hair and started playing with it.    
  
"Why are you sorry?"   
  
"I couldn't heal you. I tried I really did but my magic... It's on the fritz I can't reign in my emotions. I have too many hormones flowing through me. I thought this pregnancy was going to be the death of you."   
  
"You're pregnant?" It was Henry, he had probably woken up during their argument. Regina sat up fast, it jostled the bed and Emma winced.   
  
"Henry, I..." Regina didn't know what to say.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me mom?" Henry didn't sound mad he just sounded confused.   
  
"I- I only found out myself a few days ago Henry. I needed to process it before I told you." Regina paused "And you should know that the child is Emma's."   
  
Henry looked happy but confused. "How? Doesn't it take a guy?"   
  
Regina looked a little surprised that he knew that.

"True love kiddo, your mom and I are in true love." Emma was gloating.

"I knew it!" Henry was smiling. "Am I going to have a little brother or sister?"   
  
Regina had relaxed "We don't know that yet Henry, I'm not that far along but we will let you know when we find out."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise Henry."   
  
"Promise kiddo. See look I  _ told _ you he'd take the news like a true champ." Emma was starting to sound sleepy.

" I seem to remember you suggesting we tell him once the child arrived."   
  
"Hmm maybe you're right but I do remember saying he'd take the news well. Also these drugs are really,  _ really _ nice.”

“They probably are, but I'm going to talk to the fairies see if they can heal you.”

Emma just nodded. The morphine was making her sleepy but it was taking away the throbbing. Everything went dark again.

She awoke to Regina holding her hand, she looked frustrated and upset. In the room was also a nurse she hadn’t seen yet and Blue. 

“What's crackin?” Emma tried cracking a grin but it was mostly a grimace.

“Blue’s magic isn't working on you. That fire wasn't an accident. We are under the assumption it was Zelena that set the fire with the intention of it hurting specifically you, which is preventing us from healing you magically.” 

Emma could see the rage in Regina’s eyes.

“I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance. If you need help with anything let me know. Good luck in your recovery Emma.” Blue headed out of the room but the nurse stayed.

“Hi Emma, I’m Ruth your day nurse. I need to change your back bandages. This is going to sting a lot, I'm sorry.” She looked at Regina. “Are you sure you want to be here for this? I can get another nurse to help me.”

“I'm not leaving Emma.” Regina was stern, but her gaze went to Emma and her posture softened.

Ruth nodded and moved toward Emma's right side. “I'm going to need you to roll onto your left okay?”

Emma nodded. She laced her left hand into one of Regina’s. Ruth placed her hands on her right arm. 

“On three I'm going to start moving you. One, two, three.” She began turning her body and she felt Ruth pushing her onto her side as the scream of pain escaped her lips.

The pain ran from her shoulder down her back she had no idea where it started and stopped. She could vaguely hear Regina trying to comfort her. She nearly blacked out from pain. It took a minute for her to become aware of her surroundings again. Clearly last night in her shuffle sideways she had been hopped up on morphine because the pain through her body was damn near unbearable. She realized she was now on her side. Regina was looking into her eyes concerned.

“Talk to me Emma, focus on me.” 

Emma suddenly realized how hard she had squeezed Regina’s hand and removed it from Regina’s grip.

“Sorry about your hand.” She grimaced through her teeth. She could feel Ruth beginning to remove the old bandage.

“It'll be fine. Don't worry in a few months I'll be the one squeezing your hand for dear life.” Regina had a small smile on her face, she was trying really hard to distract Emma. “Also I decided Zelena deserves more than a punch in the face.”

“Punches aren't good enough for you anymore?”

“Punches are good but she deserves much worse. I'm thinking torture.” 

“That's pretty harsh, she is your sister. Maybe we just turn her into a piñata and set the kids of Storybrooke on her” The old bandage was now off.

“Are you defending Zelena?”

“No trust me I've thought of torturing her myself. She deserves it but-” a whimper escaped her lips, no words would leave her mouth, whatever ointment Ruth had just applied to her burns hurt like a bitch. She just wanted to scream and run.

“Let's talk about something else huh. Henry's really excited about being a big brother. He wanted to tell the town but I quickly put a stop to that. They'll find out in due time but right now I'm liking it staying between us, family.”

Emma still wasn't responding.

“If we are having a boy how much do you want to bet your mother is going to suggest Leopold?”

Emma snorted at that trying to ignore the pain. “Five bucks says she doesn't. Keep talking” she pleaded under her breath. Regina just nodded.

“Speaking of your mother I have no idea how she's going to deal with the announcement that I'm having your child. I'm at a toss up between she tries to smother us both or she's going to pass out. She was here earlier, Henry went to school with her. He's going to stay with them until they discharge you. Just about everyone in town wants to visit you but I've been trying to keep them at bay until you're more up to it.” 

Ruth was finishing up the bandage.

“I saw Doctor Markus earlier. I think he's still absolutely terrified of me. I need to make a date for my next appointment. Hopefully he isn't apart of OBGYN.” Regina paused, “You need to breath Emma.”

Emma suddenly became acutely aware she had been holding her breath and let it go.

“Just hold my hand okay? You can squeeze it as hard as you need. And once you're back on your back you can sleep okay? I think you can have more morphine soon.” Emma just nodded putting her hand back in Regina's. It was soothing, that simple touch.

Emma just felt her body shifting back onto her recently cleaned burns and it brought tears to her eyes. She could feel Regina wiping them away as they fell. 

“Just sleep. It's going to get better.”

Regina placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She kept her eyes closed and felt the darkness take over again.

 

\-------------------------

 

Regina was curled up on the chair in the waiting room, a new book on portals in her hand. Snow and David were in the room with Emma. It had been a week and a half and they were almost ready to discharge her. Her cuts and burns were mostly healed. It didn't hurt her nearly as bad anymore to have them cleaned. Emma refused to let Regina see the burns, some sort of honor thing. But Regina was just glad that Emma was now actually able to sit up and was more back to herself.

Actually standing was a challenge she was not yet ready to tackle since her leg was fractured and her shoulders were severely bruised so crutches weren’t really an option yet but Emma had been determined about a day ago, she claimed she was tired of the catheter. When she attempted the break for a real bathroom, Regina had just left the room to take a phone call, she had ended up sitting on the floor unable to go anywhere. Regina had found her a minute after the daring escape and she had been properly scolded.

Hayley and Ruth were Emma's regular nurses whom Emma had made quick friends with. Except for when they were cleaning her wounds, then she tended to call them her torturers. 

Regina closed the book. There wasn't anything in there to help her deal with Zelena. She saw Ruby walk into the waiting room and before Regina could say anything to her Ruby put down the bag of food she had on the small table and put her hands up in surrender.

“I know, I know it's not my day to see Emma but I'm not here to see her. I'm actually here to see you.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at that.

“You haven't left the hospital once since you found out Emma was hurt. You might be telling Emma that you leave but I know you haven't gone anywhere besides the cafeteria, this room and hers. Henry might be good at running an operation but he's not good at laundry, it was smart using him to sneak in clothes for yourself though. And I know about...” She glanced down at Regina's abdomen and then back up to her eyes “... Things and you need real food.”

“And how would you possibly know definitively that I haven't left?”

“I might also have an insider…”

Regina squinted her eyes at Ruby

“Okay so I'm dating Hayley, and she noticed you hadn't actually left the hospital so I told her to keep an eye out for you.”

“She's how you know that I'm… Well you know” there was anger in Regina’s voice.

“Hayley is innocent she wasn't working that day. I figured it out on my own. And she had no idea I knew, she only realized I knew when I was talking to Emma in her room about it.” She was opening the bag and handing Regina food. And then she was pulling out food for herself.

“I thought I told you not to talk to her about that.” Her glare didn't even phase Ruby.

“Well word from Emma is you're pretty liberal about talking about it in front of the nurses and with your strict visitation rules no one else is bound to stumble in the room.”

“Fine. But once we leave this hospital the no talking rule holds.” She bit into the burger. It was delicious and tasted like the first real meal she'd eaten since she'd got here.

“So how are you?” Ruby sounded genuine.

“Tired. Irritable, my clothes feel tight. But I'm just glad Emma is alive. Hayley huh?” She had a smug smile on her face.

“I swear if you try to get her fired. She didn't tell me.” Ruby looked slightly panicked.

“I won't, I think Emma would hate me for a very long time if I did, but that's not what I meant. I've never seen her at the diner, she is very pretty.”

Ruby shrugged “I keep my private life private. No one else knows. Not even Emma.”

“Is this your way of getting me to trust you Miss Lucas?”

“Maybe. Because I trust you.”

“You impress me Ruby. The town gossip manages to have a private life no one knows about.”

“Well turns out when you're the one telling everyone's secrets no one thinks to see if you have any.” 

The two of them were eating their food. Regina realized that Ruby saw her as a friend. Even though she was no longer seen as the evil queen she still didn't have many friends.

“You find a way to take care of your sister?” Ruby was curious.

“Unfortunately no. And after the number she did on Emma I'd like to lock her in a room and set it on fire. But she's been laying low.”

“Well if you need a wolf to tear her a new one call me. I want her to pay, for what she's done to both of you.”

Regina was glaring at the table like it was Zelena.

“Did you hear Belle banished Gold from Storybrooke?” Ruby had said it so casually. It caused Regina to look up forgetting her anger.

“Say again.” Regina sounded shocked.

Ruby leaned in, “Well word is, Belle found out the dagger you gave her was a fake. His biggest weakness was his power and this magic gauntlet thingy lead her to the real one, she felt super betrayed and then she ordered him across the line and ever since the latest curse no one can come back.”

“Maybe she isn't hopeless.”

Ruby giggled. Hayley was walking by in the hallway, Regina watched as Ruby bit her bottom lip and the wolf’s eyes followed Hayley walking down the hall.

“Do you love her?”

Ruby whipped her head, eyes wide at Regina.

“What? You're allowed to stick your nose in my relationship but I can't ask if you love the nurse?”

“Her name is Hayley…” She paused “and yeah I think I do. But I don't know if she feels the same.”

Snow and Charming came walking into the the waiting room. Snow looked surprised and happy to see Ruby. Ruby was quickly on her feet hugging her friend “How's our girl?"

“She's doing much better. She's in great hands.” She looked over at Regina and stepped toward her leaning down to give the still seated Regina a hug. It surprised Regina and she must have looked shocked because Ruby was snickering.

“Thank you Regina for looking out for my daughter.” Snow stepped back. “She speaks very highly of you and I see why now.”

David smiled at Regina “I'm really glad we didn't kill you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes at that. But she got up and hugged Snow again and hugged David. It was weird but she is dating their daughter. If she had killed Snow, Emma wouldn't exist. The couple left and Ruby and Regina were left standing there.

“Well I suppose this means you're headed back to Emma.” Ruby smiled at Regina.

“Would you like to join me? I'm sure she'd like to see you.”

“Regina… Are you going soft on me?” Ruby was grinning but Regina gave her a glare. Regina's hands were firmly on her hips.

“I can easily take that invitation away.”

Ruby sauntered forward looping her arm into Regina’s “I know you like me, Emma told me. Come on let's go see the Savior. I heard she tried to make a break for the bathroom the other day when no one was in the room so we should probably get back there before she gets any other crazy ideas.”

“I'm going to kill her.”

“You love her too much.”

“I do, it's a shame, I'll really miss her.”

“She was right you do have a humorous side.”

“Do you two talk about anything not related to me?”

“Occasionally. Only if there is really good gossip.”

Those two really need a hobby. Ruby was pulling her back toward Emma’s room.

 

\-----------------

 

“Alright Miss Swan you are officially discharged and free to go home. You'll still need to change your bandages for the worst of the cuts and burns but those should be all healed up within a week. I'll see you then. And I give your leg another four weeks.” Emma was sitting in a wheelchair. Regina began pushing her toward the exit. They made it to a hallway intersection, the exit was dead ahead.

“Turn right.” Emma sounded confident.

Regina paused “We are going home Emma whatever you have planned can wait. I'm tired the exit is in front of us.”

“No it can't. Regina did you forget you have an appointment today?” She was looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

“I suppose I did.” She sighed “I guess I've been focusing on you and not me” she tugged at her shirt. Regina’s clothes were starting to get tight. She was about nine weeks now and she was starting to show.

She turned the wheelchair and pushed Emma toward check in. Emma was nearly bouncing in her seat, she was excited because this visit wasn’t about her but about Regina. After they checked in and waited a very long five minutes they were being taken to a room. This section of the small hospital was much friendlier looking than the one that she’d been in for what had felt like forever.

Once her vitals had been taken, Regina was laying down on the bed. Emma’s wheelchair was positioned close by. Regina’s hands kept pulling at the bottom of her shirt trying to pull it away from her skin and Emma realized that Regina hadn't even been able to button her pants. She made a mental note to send Ruby shopping for her, she'd be able to find comfy clothes that would fit and could cover the beginnings of a bump.

“Relax” Emma wrapped her hand into one of the hands that had been trying to readjust her shirt for the millionth time.

“I am relaxed” Regina was almost glaring at Emma. She was the furthest thing from relaxed.

“Mmhm sure. You want to talk about it?”

“It's nothing.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Emma was playing with Regina's hand. Trying to distract her from whatever was bothering her. They stayed in silence for another minute.

Regina finally sighed and said quietly, “What if something is wrong.”

Emma sat up straight at that, concern etching into her face, “Does something feel wrong? Does anything hurt?”

“No just- I never thought I would be pregnant, I wasn't able to be for so long and what if that somehow hurts the child. And I haven't even had a moment to think about me and all my clothes don't fit so now lying here everything hit me and what if something is wrong.”

“Breath.” Emma pulled Regina's hand to her mouth and gave it a quick kiss. “I don't think there is anything wrong. But we just have to wait, they're running tests and if anything does happen to be wrong we will do our best to fix it. And until we get you something that fits I've got leggings and bigger shirts you can borrow.”

There was a knock at the door and the nurse that had done the first ultrasound came in. She smiled at the couple. 

“Hello again, I'm here to do the ultrasound. Miss Mills if you would pull your shirt up I can begin.” She pulled the machine over, grabbing a bottle she walked over next to the bed.

Regina pulled up her shirt, Emma could see a distinct little bump and it made her heart flutter, there was a child in there that was hers and Regina’s. She realized that she wasn't running, whenever things got tough she'd always run, and things were crazy right now but the only thing she wanted to do was stay. Stay with Regina, fight off Zelena, have a family for the first time for real.

“This is going to be cold.” She squeezed some of the gel onto Regina’s abdomen. Emma saw Regina tense slightly, but then she relaxed. The nurse had put what Emma could only describe as a probe like wand on Regina and after a few seconds the screen was now showing their child. The fetus had grown and now the head was more distinct, however Emma had no idea what body part was what, it had been the same with the ultrasounds with Henry. Both Emma and Regina were grinning as the nurse filled them in on their child’s growth, pointing out each body part to the couple. 

“There's nothing wrong right?” Regina sounded hesitant.

“As far as I can see your child is at the proper stage. The doctor will be in to see you soon. Would you like a print out of the ultrasound?”

“Yes!” Emma had nearly jumped out of her wheelchair.

Regina chuckled at her enthusiasm “That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

The nurse printed out an image handing it to Regina and left congratulating them again. Regina was smiling at the print out and Emma couldn't pry her eyes from Regina. She was almost glowing. The rest of the appointment went perfectly, everything was progressing as it was suppose to and much to Emma’s surprise Regina didn't threaten a doctor for the rest of the visit.

 

\------------------------

 

Trying to navigate Emma into the mansion had been just as hard as it had been to get her in and out of the car. Emma had nearly fallen at least three times but Regina had steadied her each time. Thankfully Emma had packed that bag of clothing the night she wound up in the hospital because Regina was tired and although happy that everything was good, she wasn't in the mood to deal with other people, especially Mary Margaret and David. Henry had been in and out of the hospital throughout Emma's stay so Regina had convinced him to stay at his grandparents to allow Emma to get settled into the mansion.

Regina had made up a roll-away bed in the living room for Emma for the time being. The stairs were going to be way too hard to navigate with her sore shoulders, back and fractured leg. Once they had settled in Regina had thankfully taken the clothes Emma had promised to loan her and she was actually comfortable in clothing for the first time in a week. Emma had already taken her meds and was passed out on the small bed. Leaning down Regina gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and headed upstairs to her room. She had left Emma's phone next to her and had told her that if she needed anything to call her and she would be down immediately.

The only reason she had agreed to sleep in her own bed was because Emma had threatened to go up the stairs if Regina attempted to sleep on the sofa, claiming Regina had spent too many nights sleeping in chairs as is. Which was true, Regina was grateful when she crawled into bed. Before long she was fast asleep. 

_ She was laying in a hospital bed, she felt exhausted, there was a newborn infant in her arms. But she felt panicked she knew something was about to go wrong. _

_ “They are not going to get past the protection barrier, relax. No one is going to touch our child.” It was Emma. _

_ Suddenly there was a spiral of smoke in the corner of the room and there stood Zelena and Cora. She looked down and her child was no longer there. Looking up she saw Zelena cradling her child. “Aw, she'll work perfect. Now I'm going to go make sure she grows up happy, something you can't provide.” _

_ Cora was now standing in front of Emma, she reached her hand into Emma and ripped out her heart. Regina was screaming at her to stop but she couldn't get out of bed. And then suddenly Emma’s heart was dust. _

The phone ringing brought her out of her nightmare. She fumbled reaching over and grabbing it. Looking at the bright screen she saw Emma’s name. She quickly answered it.

“What's wrong Emma?”

“Are you okay?” Emma sounded out of breath and worried.

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare, are you okay?” Regina was getting concerned. The nightmare was becoming a distant thought.

“Well I heard you screaming in your sleep and I called you but you didn't answer so I tried coming up the stairs to make sure Zelena hadn't found a way in and now I'm…” She paused then sounding guilty “...stuck halfway up the stairs.”

“Emma.”

“I dropped one of my crutches, I would have made it. You sounded like you were in trouble. Could you come help me?”

Regina got out of bed ending the call and made her way down the hall, looking over the banister she saw Emma sitting a little more than halfway up. She was determined she gave her that.

“Alright let's get you back downstairs.”

“Nope. I'm coming up.” Emma was determined.

“Emma.”

“If you go to sleep and you have another nightmare I'm going to try climbing the stairs again. I have to protect you.”

Regina was now a few steps below Emma looking up at her. Emma was still slightly out of breath.

“Emma you can barely walk I don't think you'd be able to protect me.”

“You'd be surprised, I'm resourceful. Plus I can at the minimum try to protect you from bad dreams.”

Regina rolled her eyes, why was Emma always so persistent.

“If you get me my other crutch I can make it up.”

Regina turned around and saw the second crutch had slid to the bottom of the steps.

“I'm already more than halfway up. I got this. Plus I miss you.”

“I'm right in front of you Emma and I'm tired, would you please go down the stairs?”

“Nope. I'm coming up. The sooner you get my crutch, the sooner we can get upstairs.”

Regina sighed, it was too late to be arguing and she just wanted to get back to bed. She wouldn't exactly be opposed to Emma sleeping next to her. She went down and grabbed the crutch.

“Fine. Let's get you up the stairs.”

Emma flashed her a giant grin. After another 15 minutes of watching Emma grunt and struggle with a few slight pushes on Regina’s part to steady her, she finally made it up the rest of the stairs. She was extremely out of breath.

“Was that worth it?” Regina was looking Emma up and down making sure she wasn't about to pass out.

“Yes, yes it was. Now I get to sleep next to you. In a soft plush bed. And if you need me I'll be right there.” She began moving forward toward Regina's room. Regina followed behind. They made it to her bed and Emma managed to roll onto the bed abandoning the crutches on the floor.

Regina got back into bed watching Emma.

“Wanna tell me about your nightmare?” Emma turned her head to look directly at Regina.

“Zelena stole our child.” She slightly shrugged she didn’t want to tell Emma that she had also seen her die in front of her eyes.

“We will be rid of her before then.”

“You don't know that.”

“I know I just climbed a set of stairs and you didn't think I could do that. I think we will be able to handle Zelena.”

“You're an idiot”

“So I've heard.” Emma flashed a grin at Regina and then she scooted closer and brought her lips against Regina's. “I love you.”

“Go to sleep Emma.” She rolled over facing the wall “and I love you too.”

With Emma next to her she felt more at ease and she was quickly back asleep. She went through a variety of different dreams and nothing really stood out. And then she was on to a particular dream about Emma between her legs and the heat was rising through her body, Regina kept getting close to climaxing but she never did which left her hot and bothered as she woke up. It was still early morning, the sun wasn’t out yet and here she was laying in bed horny as could be. She looked over to where Emma would be and found her on her side her head propped up on her arm watching her. It startled Regina, she had been expecting Emma to be asleep.

“Go to sleep Emma.”

“That sounded like an interesting dream you were having there.”

“It was. Now go to sleep.” She felt herself blushing. She desperately wanted to screw Emma but she was still recovering and she didn't want to hurt her. She rolled away from Emma trying to put distance between them, but she felt Emma move right behind her. The blonde swept Regina's hair away from her neck and began placing light kisses up and down her neck. She groaned, this was only turning her on more.

“If you want me to stop I will but you've taken care of me for three weeks, let me help you take care of that throbbing heat between your legs.”

“And what makes you think there is?”

“You were moaning my name under your breath. Apparently I'm very good in your dreams. Do you want me to continue?”

Regina moaned. “Yes.” She shoved her leggings down and then tried to turn around but Emma held her in place.

“I like this angle.” She pulled Regina’s hips closer to her body and angled her arm under Regina's neck. She pulled Regina's legs apart, one on the bed the other angled toward the ceiling. Her fingers ran down Regina’s inner thigh. It was driving her crazy she already felt like she was about to come and Emma had barely touched her.

“I can please you the same way I please myself from this angle.” Emma's voice was low and husky. Her fingers slid into Regina’s wet slit. Emma’s name escaped Regina’s lips in a moan.

Emma’s other hand began teasing her nipples. Regina was already on edge. Emma's fingers went to work quick but she didn't have to do much more than slide her finger over her clit a few times before Regina let out a breathy moan as she came. Her body had been so worked up from the dream and her hormones it hadn't taken much but Emma kept the motion up and Regina was squirming, her breath getting erratic. She vaguely felt Emma enter her with two fingers but her body was already on cloud nine.

Emma's fingers were pumping in and out of her at a slow rate. Her body wanted more.

“Faster, please.” Regina pleaded.

Emma was kissing her down her neck. She began pumping her fingers at an increasing faster speed. Regina was on edge again she was so close to climaxing. Emma pushed her thumb onto her clit and then the rush of release flooded through Regina as she came hard.

Her breathing slowly came back to normal she tried to turn around she wanted to repay Emma for the mind boggling orgasm but Emma held her in place. And she was too tired to retaliate. She saw Emma bring the fingers that had just been inside her up to the blondes mouth as she licked them clean.

“God I've missed your taste. Just sleep my love. You've done enough for me.”


	8. Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is a shorter chapter, I'm so close to having all I've written so far posted, so it'll take a few days for the next update but I wanted to give you all a gift to end out 2015, Happy New Years everyone!

After a restful night of sleeping in each other's arms they had laid in bed for awhile. It was nice to be home. Even though Emma hadn't officially moved in Regina considered it their home. Everything was moving so fast in their relationship and yet it didn’t feel like it was moving fast at all. Regina had eventually gotten herself out of bed and cleaned up, and now Emma needed her bandages changed but she was refusing to let Regina touch them.

“No, I'll get Ruby or someone else to come take care of it. They'll be fine for right now.”

“Emma. They need to be changed. If they don't get changed your burns can get infected and I'm not letting that happen.”

“Not you.” Emma sounded determined but so was Regina and now she was getting angry.

“Emma. There is no one else in the house. Ruth and Hayley walked me through how to clean them. If you didn't want me cleaning them then what was your plan once we got home?” Regina was frustrated and she was absolutely not in the mood for this, her hormones were on a rampage.

“I don't know but I don't want you changing them.”

“Well too bad. I'm changing them whether you like it or not.”

“Please let me get someone else to do it.” Emma sounded small and defeated.

Regina tried to calm herself down “Why is it so important to you that I don't see these burns?”

“Because- because I don't want you to be more worried than you already were. I still remember the look on your face when they were cleaning my hand.” Emma paused trying to figure out her next words. Regina squatted down in front of the bed where Emma was sitting. She pulled Emma's hands in hers. The burn on her hand was completely healed but she could see the reminiscence of where the burn had been.

“They're really bad Regina. At least they were and they still aren't 100% healed. And I don't want you to have to see how badly Zelena hurt me because I think you'd storm off and find her and murder her. I mean I know, you know that they're bad, but you haven't seen them. And once you see them then they’re real.” Emma almost looked sad like she was begging. Regina just nodded her anger leaving her.

Regina’s voice came out soft, “Please let me clean them Emma. I can't promise I won't murder my sister but I want to make sure your back heals properly. So I'll let her live for the moment. This is just something that needs to happen. I don’t want you hurting your recovery because you’re trying to protect my feelings.”

Emma nodded. She really didn’t have any other options, “Just, prepare yourself okay?”

Emma pulled off her shirt, she wasn’t wearing a bra simply because the straps would dig into the burns. She laid down on her stomach. Regina could see the tension in Emma, she really didn’t want her to see the burns. But this needed to be done so Regina sat next to her, her eyes roamed over Emma’s back. There were two places that were still bandaged, her upper right shoulder and her lower right back. Those were where the burns had been closer to a third degree burn.  But she could see the outline of the rest of the burn, the skin was still light pink, and she could see where the skin had peeled and blistered. The entire right side of her back had been burned, there were scars from small cuts that had lined different parts of her back. Regina could make out where there had been bruises, they were almost faded but they were still slightly there.

“What happened in that house? You never told me.” Regina kept her voice steady. She really wanted to cry but she knew that Emma would stop letting her clean the wounds if she did. She slowly removed the shoulder bandage finding tender red skin underneath.

Emma sighed relaxing under Regina's gentle touches. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes.” She sounded sure as she slowly removed the lower bandage. It wasn't as bad as the shoulder one. It looked like the brunt of the damage was mostly centered on her shoulder blade. She continued slowly gently cleaning the wounds.

“Well I ran into the house, it was smoky and hot. I could feel the flames around me. It took me a good minute to find the stairs. Once I was up the stairs it was darker, harder to see, harder to breath. I was trying to keep the smoke out of my lungs by holding my jacket over my mouth. There were a few doors, I don't remember how many exactly. I tried opening the first one with my hand.”

She held up her right hand. Regina continued to slowly put the creme on the worst of the burns.

“That's how I got this, it was pretty stupid, of course a metal knob would be burning hot but in the heat of the moment I wasn't thinking. Then I began barreling through the doors. It was the adrenaline. I was in the hallway when I heard the ceiling board above me giving out, it was on fire. I ducked my head but then I felt it slam down on my shoulder and back. It threw me to the ground.” 

Regina had stopped moving. She could see exactly where the board had hit first. She was holding her breath.

“Hey you alright back there? I’ll stop, you don't need to hear this.” Emma tried to twist her head to see Regina.

Regina wiped the tear out of her eye. “No, I need to know what happen in there, what happened next?” She moved her attention back to the burn.

Emma paused, “Well the board it was half on fire, specifically on my shoulder and down my back I was pinned, I could feel it burning through my jacket and shirt but I managed to twist my shoulder and my body was free. In my fall the board had landed awkwardly on my leg and broke it or whatever. But the adrenaline was keeping me going, the board still had my leg trapped and I managed to twist and pull myself free. I got up and slammed into the next door-”

“-you managed to stand on a fractured leg?” Regina's voice was shaken. She was gently replacing the bandage on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I think the adrenaline was keeping me on my feet but it hurt like hell, but I found the kid. I think I managed halfway in the room before I fell. I convinced the kid I was there to save him and I held him tight and then I thought about the cool grass outside and I thought about you and Henry and then I was outside. The last thing I remember was my lungs feeling really heavy and my dad running at me.”

Regina finished taping the bottom bandage back in place. Emma managed to roll over looking up at Regina who was sitting next to her in tears. 

She reached up and wiped them away, “and this is why I didn't tell you.”

“You almost died, I knew- I knew you had been really badly hurt but I-”

“Hey, look. I'm here, I'm alive. This is exactly why I didn't want you to see my back.” Emma sat up and pulled Regina into a hug. Emma was rubbing soothing circles on Regina’s back

Regina mumbled into Emma's neck “Damn these hormones, I'm tired of crying. I've never cried so much in my life.”

Emma chuckled “You can cry, it's okay.”

Regina tried pulling herself together she leaned back from Emma “How does some lunch sound?”

“Wonderful, I’m craving a grilled cheese, I can get Ruby to deliver if you don't want to cook.”

Regina suddenly felt her stomach curl and was suddenly dashing to the bathroom, apparently the morning sickness wasn't done with her yet. After some heated moments spent over the toilet trying to keep her food down she made her way back to bed and curled up next to Emma.

“I texted Ruby I got a grilled cheese coming for you as well. You want anything else?”

“Onion rings.”

“Have you always like greasy food?”

“I had an image to uphold. I'm a queen and a bit more refined.”

Emma snorted at that and sent Ruby another text to add fries and onion rings.

“You know, I was thinking. I think Hayley has a crush on Ruby. There was a day where she kept asking me questions about her while she cleaned my wounds. She tried to play it off as distracting me but…” Emma’s voice trailed off in thought.

Regina had a smug grin on her face. Emma glanced at her and saw it.

“What do you know?” Emma sounded curious.

“Nothing.” Regina tried hiding her smile.

“Fess up, I always know when you're lying.”

“I promised I wouldn't say anything.”

“Why would Hayley say something to you… You and her only talked about me.”

“Yes we did.” Regina was telling the truth.

“So if she didn't then… Wait does Ruby have a crush on Hayley as well? Hayley wouldn't say anything to you but Ruby would.”

Regina just shrugged and buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

“You are not getting away with not telling me. You're an awful liar. And if Ruby and Hayley separately have a crush on each other we need to get them together."

“You and Ruby certainly love meddling in other people's relationships. Don't worry about them, they are grown adults I’m sure they have this under control.”

“Holy shit, they're dating aren't they?”

“If you tell Ruby I told you I will find a way to maneuver you down stairs and make an obstacle course so that you can't get back up here.”

“That's just mean.”

“And you made me break a promise.”

“They're a couple huh? That sneaky wolf.”

 

\------------------------

 

She stood there in front of her former office. Ruby had dropped off a few shopping bags worth of clothes at the mansion a day after Emma’s return home, apparently that had also been Emma’s idea, and the new clothes fit a lot better and were a lot more her style. But that was awhile ago now, she was 13 weeks and her bump was only getting harder to hide. Which was mostly why she had been spending a lot of time at the mansion. 

Emma had been suggesting she go back to work. Regina guessed Emma wanted her working because the day prior the blonde had found her sitting in her study throwing a book across the room surrounded by piles of books that had also been thrown around because she still couldn't find a way to deal with Zelena. Emma had claimed Regina was hurting the books feelings and needed a break.

It seemed all too convenient that Henry had asked her to pick him up from the Mayor's office. She was suspicious of both Henry and Emma. They always seemed to have some kind of operation going on and she felt like this new one was to get her back to work. Regina couldn't have Emma pick him up because she was at the doctor’s office with Ruby getting her cast off. Regina knocked and then entered her old office. She found Snow with a giant pile of paperwork on her desk looking frazzled.

“Oh thank god, please tell me you're here for you job back.” Snow was up out of her chair.

Regina was surprised “I had heard you were doing a good job as Mayor. But no I'm here to pick up Henry.”

“Henry?” Snow looked confused.

“He told me he was here and needed a ride home. But I can see now that he had this planned. I suppose I'll be leaving now.” Regina turned to leave.

“Wait, I really do need help. Please. I can't do this job anymore. You know this town better than anyone. This might be my curse, but you did this for years.”

Regina turned back to face her. “If you had told me years ago how everything would turn out I would have laughed at the thought that you would need my help.” She sighed “Fine, I’ll come back to work.”

“Oh thank you. Children are so much easier to deal with than the townspeople.” Snow walked forward and hugged Regina who stood there awkwardly trying to keep her protruding belly from the smaller woman. This hugging Snow was becoming too frequent of a thing. Snow’s floral perfume scent hit Regina hard and then it hit, a wave of nauseousness. Snow had stepped back she had a gentle smile on her face. Regina was trying to keep her stomach contents in place.

“Regina are you okay?” 

“Yes, I'm fine.” Regina took a step back to try to distance herself from the smell but Snow stepped forward again. She looked concerned. The perfume scent got strong again and Regina felt her stomach curl. 

“You look like you're about to throw up. What's wrong? Do you need to go to the doctor’s office?”

“No really I'm fine I just need to sit down.” She held her breath and pushed past her and walked toward the desk but the perfume scent was there as well. She was trying really hard to keep everything down. She leaned herself back against the desk so that she was facing Snow.

“Regina you do not look fine. Please let me get you something. Water? Medicine?” Snow had moved closer again.

“Just step back. It will pass.” Regina was getting agitated, she just wanted Snow to leave now.

But yet again Snow stepped forward. “You took care of my daughter, let me help.”

Regina absolutely needed Snow to step back. She snarled “It's morning sickness Snow, it's going to go away but if you step forward again I will vomit on you because your perfume is what is causing my current issue. Please just step back.”

Snow’s shocked face made her realize what she had just said.

“The job is yours Regina.” And she abruptly turned around and went out the door.

“Mary Margaret!” But Regina couldn't move. “Damnit” she mumbled closing her eyes.

She pulled out her phone. Emma is going to be the one to fix this. She quickly dialed Emma's number and it didn’t take long for Emma to pick up.

“Hey you! Cast is officially off-”

Regina interrupted her sentence “-Your mother knows I'm pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence before Emma spoke up “Okay, how did she take it?”

“I don't know she ran out of the office. You are going to fix this, you are her daughter. I almost threw up on her and in an attempt to get her to back up I told her it was morning sickness and now she knows and who knows what she thinks. Go fix this Emma.” She ended the call before Emma could say anything else. 

 

\----------------------

 

Emma was pounding on her parents door, Ruby was beside her. The climb up the stairs had been tiring, the cast was gone but this was a lot more walking and climbing than she had intended to do today. Her parents needed to be inside because she wasn't in the mood to navigate the stairs down.

David opened the door. “Emma, Ruby. Do you know why Mary Margaret is pacing back and forth? She won't speak to me.”

“Yeah I might know the answer to that. Can we come in?” David stepped back letting Emma and Ruby in. Mary Margaret stopped pacing and looked at her daughter. Emma hadn't thought this all through she just knew that Regina had let it out that they were expecting. Her mother looked confused.

“Mom I can explain. Just have a seat and I'll explain it all.” She looked over at David. “You might want to sit down as well.”

Snow nodded and headed to the sofa, David followed and Emma and Ruby shortly after. Emma sat down across from them, what was she going to say. She felt like a teenage boy who was about to explain to her parents that she had gotten her girlfriend pregnant. Ruby was standing nearby looking unsure of where she should sit.

“Emma is everything okay?” David sounded concerned.

“Yes everything is fine, it's great, it's better than great. This is going to be hard to understand so just stay with me.” She paused “Regina is pregnant.” 

David looked surprise.

“But it's my child.”

“How? Emma, that child has to be Robin’s.” It was Snow.

“Just listen please.” Emma paused, “Regina was cursed, she wasn't able to become pregnant, that's why she never had a child. That's why she had to adopt Henry. But the curse was broken, with me."

Her parents had a look somewhere between confused and stunned. Ruby was listening intently. She hadn't heard this part of the story before.

“We found out in one of the books in the library that true love's confession between two people who practice magic that curse can be broken. Belle told us that she had heard that a child can be conceived out of magic. So I'm the father or second mother I don't know but I do know that child is mine. I love Regina with all my heart.”

“And you're sure?” It was David he was standing up.

“Yes, that child is mine.”

He laughed stepping around the coffee table he pulled Emma to her feet and gave her a big hug. Relief filled her as she relaxed into the hug. At the very least her father was okay with this.

“Congratulations kid, you're going to have another child and you're in true love.”

Snow was still sitting on the sofa. “Do you plan on marrying her?”

David and Emma stood back from each other to look at the woman who had spoken.

“I really hadn't thought about it. With everything going on. Most likely, I mean, I do love her. But there are more important things to be worried about at the moment.”

Snow looked up at her daughter, standing up. “You two care about each other a lot. Just this is a lot to take in. My former arch enemy and step mother is going to be the mother of my second grandchild. But if she truly makes you happy.” 

“She does.”

Snow pulled Emma into a hug. “And you're sure it's not Robin’s child?”

“I'm sure and even if it was it wouldn't matter.”

“Okay, why don't you invite her over for dinner? We could have a family dinner.” She looked over at Ruby. “You're welcome to stay, you are basically family.”

Ruby stepped forward and hugged the two women. “I'd love to.”

Snow began cooking while Ruby and David chatted. Emma went off to call Regina. It took minutes worth of convincing before Regina agreed to the dinner and went to pick Henry up from where he actually was.

After forty minutes they heard a knocking at the door. Ruby was the fastest there, opening it they found Regina standing just outside with a firmly gripped hand on her son’s shoulder. Emma could tell Regina was looking for any chance to leave, she might have been on better terms with her parents lately but a dinner at their house after them having found out that she's pregnant probably wasn't a fun idea to Regina.

“Ruby!” Henry wiggled out of his mother's fingers and hugged Ruby. The three moved inside. Ruby and Henry made their way to the stools. Regina was engulfed by a hug from David and the pure look of shock on her face made Emma giggle. 

“Congratulations Regina, welcome to the family” David was grinning as he stepped back from Regina.

Regina slightly adjusted her outfit “Thank you David.” 

David headed back toward the kitchen where Mary Margaret was busy cooking. Emma was now making her way toward Regina.

“Hey look, I'm walking hands free” Emma had a huge grin on her face. She was now in front of Regina, she leaned in to kiss her but Regina held her back an inch away.

“Don't think I don't know about Operation Mother Bear dear”

“Aw man, the kid gave us up?” Emma was still smiling.

“Yes he did. Thank you for trying to get me my job back but maybe you should have just told me to go and help.” Regina leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Well I had to take action those poor books needed saving.”

“Ah yes, the savior had to do her job. Nice boot. Now I don't have to save you from the staircase.”

“That was one time.” She laughed.

“So the time you nearly slid down them because you had the ingenious idea to maneuver your way down on your butt doesn't count?” Emma was still laughing as she pulled Regina toward the kitchen leading her to the two empty stools next to Ruby and Henry who were chatting away.

Ruby looked over at Regina and Emma as they sat down “So does this mean I can now spread the news?”

Regina looked over and glared at Ruby, “Fine.”

“Wait really?” Ruby was excited the look on her face was like it was her birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one.

“You sure?” Emma had her hand on Regina arm. 

“Might as well since I'm going to be Mayor again. I can't exactly hide this forever as much as I want to.”

Snow stopped cooking to look at Regina, she smiled “Congratulations, sorry for running out earlier. This whole thing is a lot to take in.”

Regina smiled back “It's sometimes a lot for me to take in as well so I understand. If I had killed you I wouldn't be dating Emma.”

Emma snorted “Real glad you didn't kill my mother.”

“So wait, I get to tell the news that you're pregnant though right?” Ruby was still stuck on that. 

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Well dinner is ready.” Snow was now piling the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and salad onto serving plates as David began helping her move the food to the table. Somehow they all managed to fit around the table, David and Mary Margaret at the ends, Emma and Regina side by side with Henry and Ruby seated across from them.

The conversation continued on, they decided on allowing Ruby to spread the news simply based on the fact that she continually insisted that if it hadn't been for her they wouldn't be together. The conversation flowed to Snow and David offering a few Enchanted Forest remedies for morning sickness which Regina had gladly accepted because she was tired of it. Emma could see the internal smirk from Regina as her mother continued giving as much pregnancy advice as she could, she had been right that Snow would try to smother her. Eventually it moved on to Henry sharing his tales from school. Emma took it all in. This was her family, her interesting family. 

“I'm planning the baby shower. You can't stop me. I'm sorry Snow I know it's your grandchild but I called dibs.” Ruby was determined. Snow held her hands up in defeat.

“After taking care of this town for weeks I don't need to plan anything else for a very long time. Regina I don't know how you do it.”

A genuine smiled crossed Regina's face. 

“Speaking of work, Emma are you ready to come back? We've been missing you at the sheriff’s station.” David was smiling at his daughter.

“I got the all clear from the doc today, I'll be back at work on Monday. Have I missed anything exciting?” Emma was trying to not speak with food in her mouth.

“Besides a drunken Leroy and Pongo running around, no. No sign of Zelena or Hook for that matter.” David replied.

“As Mayor, I am forbidding you from responding to fires.” Regina was stern, her gaze on Emma.

“As much fun as that was, trust me, I won't be going in a burning building again anytime soon. Plus I don't think Zelena will try the same trick twice.” The fire had been pretty awful and Emma still clearly remembered that first few days in the hospital. Regina relaxed at Emma's response.

“I think Hook and Zelena are up to something together.” Ruby looked serious. “I don't have any proof but Hook hasn't been around lately. The last time anyone saw him they said they had seen a puff of green smoke near him. And that was a week ago. Smee mentioned he thought Hook was over Emma, saying he had heard a woman below deck. It's all rumors but I don't know. Something doesn't feel right.”

Everyone took in that news. 

“I still haven't found a way to send her back to Oz, Jefferson’s hat is gone, there are no magic beans that I know of, no looking glass, no curses. The only thing I could find was this Apprentice’s wand but no one has seen him in town, so there's no way of knowing if he's even in our realm.” Regina sounded a mix of defeated and frustrated.

“He is. Well I know that he was, possibly, Belle told me that she also found out that Rumple had been trying to free himself from the dagger and had the Apprentice’s hat. I'd talk to her.” Everyone was looking at Ruby amazed at the amount of info she knew.

“What? I talk to a lot of people okay.” Ruby sounded defensive.

Henry spoke up “You should really be a sheriff.” Everyone agreed.

“Thank you, but I'm better suited to work at Granny’s but if you guys need information you can always come to me. I know everyone's secrets. I'm kind of like that book Henry has that has all our stories.” They laughed at that.

Regina looked like she was thinking hard. “The book. Who wrote it?”

Everyone was now looking at Regina. Henry spoke up “I don't know. Why?”

“Someone must have written it right? So what if we could figure out who wrote it and have them write Zelena out of our story.”

“It's sounding like we need to talk to Belle. I'll go talk to her on Monday when I get back to work at the sheriff's station. We should have a plan if we see Zelena though, both of us are going to be out of the mansion a lot more now.” 

“What about fairy dust?” Snow spoke up her glance fell on Regina, “it worked on you once, Zelena wouldn't see it coming. We could immobilize her until we can figure out how to deal with her.”

“Yes you did, it could work but we would need somewhere to hold my sister.”

David spoke up, “I had the dwarves enchant the prison cells in the sheriff's station after the fire. We could keep her there. I'll talk to the fairies see if they would be willing to help us again.”

  
Regina and Emma nodded, the plan would have to suffice for now. The conversation turn to different topics. And eventually the night came to an end. Emma had packed up the rest of her stuff from the loft. Regina and her had agreed it was time for her to officially move in since she hadn't spent a night at the loft since her and Regina had gotten over their Zelena dust induced fight. Regina, Emma and Henry headed back home, their home. It felt right calling it their home, Emma was content. She had found her parents when she had broken the curse but now she had a family she could call her own. And Snow’s earlier comment about marriage was in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please feel free to comment! I'd absolutely love to hear everyone's thoughts on what you think of the story so far. Hope to see you all in 2016!


	9. A bandit, a witch and a pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've made this apology yet but if there has been any grammar/spelling errors, my bad. I try my best to try to edit it as much as possible, but I'm human and things happen.
> 
> Also just a fair warning to those that are inclined to not read smutt, there shall be some at the end of this chapter..... and it involves whipped cream so. ;)

It was noon the next day when Regina and Emma were headed to Granny’s, they had just dropped Henry off at his friend's house for the day. Regina was walking slowly besides Emma who was still getting used to the boot. She was content, tomorrow they would both be heading back to work and Regina wanted to spend their last day off together.

Almost everyone was staring as they walked down the street. Word must have spread incredibly fast about her pregnancy. Who knows exactly what the wolf had said but Regina was avoiding the stares. Emma was nearly glaring at everyone who wouldn't look away from Regina. They had made it just outside Granny’s when the sound of someone running toward them made them turn around. They saw Robin quickly approaching, he slowed down as he approached the couple.

“We need to talk. Can I have a moment alone with Regina.” Robin barely sounded out of breath. Regina sent a nod to Emma to reassure her. With the nod Emma headed inside the diner although she looked unsure.

“Are the rumors true? Are you with child?” He sounded accusatory.

“Yes they are true.” Regina's guard was up. She should have known this would happen. Of course the bandit would think this is his child.

“Then why wasn't I informed? I still love you Regina.”

“Because it wasn't any of your business-” Regina was defensive but before she could explain Robin had interrupted her.

“-How is it not any of my business that you are carrying my child. I deserved to hear that from you instead of having to hear it through rumors from my men. I want to be apart of this child's life. As the father I deserved to know-”

“Regina!” Emma voice reached them from the doorway of Granny’s. Regina's attention was now on Emma who was hobbling toward them, her phone was still on her ear, “It’s David, Zelena was spotted on Hook’s ship. We need to act now.”

“Zelena can wait, I need to know why I wasn't informed Regina is carrying my child.” Robin sounded impatient.

Regina needed to get away from Robin, she knew where her sister was and she sincerely wanted to murder her. “It isn't your child Robin, this discussion can wait.” She turned away from Robin and started heading toward the pier.

She could hear Emma as she was storming away. “Alright, we will be there soon.” Emma hung up the phone.

“How is it not my child?” Their voices were getting distant.

“Because it's mine Robin. We will talk later. Regina!” She could hear Emma’s boot hitting the ground as she tried to catch up.

Regina wasn't stopping, her fists were clenched her feet kept moving her toward the pier. She knew it was the hormones kicking into full drive but now that she knew where Zelena was, she wanted her dead. Suddenly Emma appeared in a cloud of white smoke ten feet in front of her.

“Hey, we have a plan remember? We are going to meet David at the sheriff's station and then we will go take on Zelena.”

“I want her dead Emma.” She tried walking past Emma but the blonde grabbed her.

“Yeah, so do I but we have to be logical here. It's better to just send her somewhere, you're pregnant. I'm injured we aren't exactly the duo to murder your sister.”

Regina was still seething with rage. Zelena needed to pay for what she had done to Emma, all she could think about was the scars on the blondes back. “Fine. We will go meet David. But I still want her dead.”

Suddenly they were standing in the sheriff's station. Emma was clearly getting better with her magic. Emma walked over to the desk where David and Tinkerbell were standing “We need a plan. Because if she's under deck we will need to draw her out.” 

“I'll do it.” Regina moved up to the table.

“You'd kill her first.” Emma was stern.

“I can do it, she's my sister.” 

Regina and Emma were staring each other down intensely causing David and Tink to remain silent, the couple was nearly at each other's throats.

“And what if your magic stops working. We need someone who can get out. I'm not risking your life Regina.”

“I'm not an invalid. I can do this.”

“I know that but I want you safe.”

“You can't exactly run. I want you safe as well, you almost died.” Regina glared at Emma’s boot.

“No but I think I've proven myself twice today magically. When I go down there I can see what's going on and I can teleport back to the deck of the ship. Sending me in is the best bet we have. I have magic and my bail bonds days to keep me safe.”

Regina contemplated this, as much as she wanted to be the one to go down there Emma had a point. Her magic was still not completely under control.

“I don't like this.” Regina sounded defeated.

“I don't either but it's what has to be done. Tink, Dad, let's go to the pier and check out this ship. Tink I hope you have some fairy dust.”

“I do.” 

“Alright then let's go.”

 

\-------------------------

 

The short drive had been deathly quiet. Emma knew Regina was upset that she would be the one entering the ship but it was the best plan they had. The four had found their way onto the ship being as quiet as possible. David had chosen Tink simply because of her history with Hook. She would know the boat and she did, she found a great hiding spot to wait for Zelena. Regina and David held their ground. Regina still looked like she was about to murder someone but Emma knew that this was what needed to happen. Suddenly they heard what sounded like someone slamming against a wall below deck. Maybe Hook and Zelena aren't planning something together. It kind of sounded like a fight.

A hand momentarily held her back from the hatch, Emma looked back to see a very concerned Regina. “Please be safe. I can’t deal with you in a hospital bed again.” 

Emma's voice was hushed, “I promise. I'm going to go see what's going on down there. Just be prepared.”

The two nodded to each other. Emma looking into Regina’s eyes, she could see the worry. Silent promises were passed in those few brief moments. Emma turned back toward the sound below.

Opening the hatch she slowly made her way below deck. She kept her breathing as calm as possible trying to keep her boot from clunking on the wood. Checking her corners, she made her way toward the noise. She could hear the faint noise but she couldn't place it. Grunting? Maybe they were beating each other up?

Moving closer she knew where the captain's quarters were and that was where the noise was coming from. Her hand was resting on her gun out of habit but she knew that wouldn't do anything to hurt Zelena. The door was wide open and suddenly she saw the two slam into the far wall. All she had to see was the bare naked backside of Hook as he was pressed up against an equally naked Zelena to realize they definitely were not fighting.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ what the hell was she going to do now. She was frozen in place and that was when Zelena happened to open her eyes looking over the pirate’s shoulder straight at Emma.

The look of pleasure turned into a scowl. Emma quickly remembered her magical ability and teleported back on deck. David and Regina were both staring her down. She could still feel her mouth gaping open in shock. Suddenly with a swirl of green Zelena was standing in front of Emma, thankfully fully clothed.

“It's rude to interrupt a woman when she's about to climax.” Zelena took a step toward Emma.

Through her shock she managed to yell out “Now!” There was a flash of fairy dust and then Zelena was completely immobilized.

“You prevent me from coming and now you're holding me in place. Finally realize I'm the better sister? Are you here to finish his job?”

“ _ We,  _ are here to take you in Zelena,” David was now moving forward moving Zelena’s hands behind her, putting the cuffs in place.

“Aw, how adorable, the orphan needs her daddy to take care of her problems. I’m surprised you haven’t run yet. Isn’t that what you do best when things get rough?”

David was pulling her away before Emma could retort and of course that was the moment Hook made his way through the hatch mostly clothed. Regina and Emma both looked like they were about to murder someone, but clearly the pirate didn't care.

“Well since you've taken away the woman I was charming, would one of you fine ladies like the finish what I started? Tink? Regina, you do look like you've gained some weight love-” and before he could continue whatever idiocy was about to leave his mouth Emma’s fist hit him in the jaw. He fell backwards onto his ass and before he could make a move Emma’s foot with the boot on it, was on his chest.

“I'm in a mood to murder someone Hook. Specifically Zelena but if you'd like to keep running your mouth I’d be more than willing to let you be the victim.” But before she could take another swing at him she felt arms pulling her away from him, she turned to find Tink who was much stronger than she appeared.

“He's not worth your time Emma. Come on, you smacked him a good one, I'll make sure he doesn't leave this boat. Go, go on. Go enjoy the rest of your day.” Tink motioned toward the ramp off the boat. Emma turned to see a very impressed and smug Regina standing a few feet away. She nodded her thanks to Tink, she sent a glare toward Hook before hobbling her way to Regina, linking her hand into Regina’s. She was headed off the boat, glancing back she saw Tink shove Hook below deck with a good kick in the ass. 

“Back when she was trying to find me true love I called her a terrible fairy but she's much better than I gave her credit for.” Regina almost sounded impressed. The two were now walking toward the cruiser where David had Zelena in the back.

“Hey you two, I've got it from here. Go enjoy your last day before work, thank you for your help.” David ducked into the driver's side door and was on his way to the station before they could say anything.

“Well now that we've taken care of that…” Emma's voice trailed off. Regina's fingers linked into hers.

“What should we do today?” Regina raised an eyebrow toward Emma.

“Well for one we need to eat,” she moved so that she was facing Regina both hands interlaced and she was walking backward pulling Regina with her closer to the diner. “We didn't get to eat, then I was thinking a day spent behind closed doors” Emma winked at Regina, which earned her a chuckle from Regina.

“It sounds like you've had this plan for awhile.”

“Yes, yes I have. I have every intention of taking your body as many times as I can today before we both have to go back to work.”

“Takeout then? We can get home faster. I know a great place you can eat your whipped cream off of.” And with that Emma turned around toward the diner and began a quick hobble toward it as fast as she could with a chuckling Regina close behind.

They made it to the diner, both slightly out of breath. When they saw Robin sitting at a table outside. He stood up and got in their path.

“Hey buddy I just about broke Hook’s jaw I'm going to need you to move.” Emma was about to push him out of the way if need be, she wanted Regina flat on their bed naked with whipped cream on every sensitive spot the brunette had and she wasn't going to let this idiot stop her.

“Explain to me how I'm not the father of that child. It takes a man.”

“No it doesn't.” Regina was the one to speak up. “Not when true love is involved.”

“But  _ I _ am your fated soul mate Regina.”

“Perhaps you were, but a person can have more than one Robin. I think our time to have love passed a long time ago in that tavern when we didn't meet. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving Emma and this is very much her child. Now move out of our way please.”

Robin looked like he was unsure about what to do but eventually conceded and stepped aside.

“I still love you Regina but perhaps it's best I move on.”

“What a great plan pal, because now she's all  _ mine _ . So back off or I'll make you.” Emma pulled Regina forward into the diner and toward the bar, she wanted to get home as soon as humanly possible.

 

\-----------------------

 

Regina looked over at Emma who was now scarfing down her food. They had made it to the mansion quickly and were now in the kitchen. Regina was now setting to work on her own food. A pickle, fries and strawberry pancakes. A choice that had left Emma slightly confused but that's what happens with cravings. Never before would she have eaten these items together, or even separately to be honest but it's what Regina had been craving.

Regina went to her fridge and pulled out the can of whipped cream. “I'll only let you have dessert if you slow down.” She sent a wink in Emma’s direction which made the blonde put her fork down.

“Are you saying if I keep eating at a rapid pace you're not going to let me eat whipped cream off your naked body?”

“It's for your own good, you're going to choke and I have needs that require you alive.” Regina placed the whipped cream between them and continued eating. Emma begrudgingly ate slower. Regina smirked knowing she had the upper hand. After two minutes of slower eating Emma finished her food and sat there waiting for Regina to finish.

Regina felt like this was the perfect opportunity to torture Emma by eating even slower. Taking every opportunity to pointedly lick the silverware clean. Emma groaned and very dramatically placed her face down onto the counter. “You're going to kill me, my vagina is slowly dying of anticipation.”

Regina chuckled and closed the lid to her food and grabbed the whipped cream can as she headed toward the stairs. “I've made you wait long enough. Come on dear, it's time for dessert.” 

A giant grin crossed Emma’s face as she very quickly followed, placing her finger onto Regina's hips as they made their way upstairs. Once in the bedroom Regina turned around crashing her lips onto Emma’s, their kiss instantly getting deeper. Regina snuck her tongue into Emma’s mouth eliciting a moan out of the blonde. Their tongues teasing each other, Emma's hands made quick work on Regina’s shirt, unbuttoning it.

Regina’s shirt hung off her shoulders, slowly they backed up, lips still together, until Regina’s legs made contact with the bed. The can of whipped cream was tossed behind her onto the bed. Quickly removed as much clothing off of each other as they could. Shirts and bras were tossed haphazardly around the room. Both of their breathing was getting heavy, Emma removed Regina’s pants and underwear as Regina tenderly kissed her neck, her fingers gently pinched and played with Emma’s exposed nipples. Emma went to pull down her own pants and managed to get them halfway off until they got stuck on her boot.

The blonde grunted in annoyance and Regina took this opportunity to crawl onto the bed and grab the whipped cream. She laid down on her back her legs splayed for Emma to see all of her. The lust in Emma’s eyes was apparent as she very unsuccessfully tried to free herself from her pants. Emma tried to crawl into the bed with her pants half off but Regina’s foot stopped her in her tracks.

“I want all of you Emma, you don't get dessert until that boot is off,” she winked as she squirted a dollop of whipped cream on each of her nipples. It was cold but it was worth it seeing the desire on Emma's face who was now desperately pulling on the Velcro keeping her from removing her boot. Regina chuckled as she wiped one of the dollops off with a finger and put it seductively in her mouth. Emma's eyes were deadlocked with hers. And in one move Emma was finally free and now over Regina licking off the remaining whipped cream.

Emma's mouth made a trail up to Regina’s neck. Regina laced her fingers into Emma's hair and pulled her mouth onto hers. The sweet taste was still there, Regina tried bucking her hips up to meet Emma’s thigh but she felt Emma place a hand firmly on her hip holding her down.

“Oh no, not yet my queen. You made me wait so now you have to wait as well.” Emma grabbed the can out of Regina's hand and shook the bottle. She sat up putting a line of dots down Regina's body starting between her breast down to her crotch. Emma smiled at her handiwork placing the bottle on the bed table before she slowly and tantalizingly began licking and sucking the cream off Regina. Working slowly down her body, there was so much heat between Regina’s legs she felt like she was already about to come undone. Emma was now just inches above where Regina wanted her the most.

“Please Emma, keep going lower.” Regina was pleading.

Emma sent her a smirk but obliged placing her tongue onto Regina’s extremely wet folds. 

“The cream was good but this is the real dessert.” Emma’s tongue went to work dipping between Regina’s entrance and her clit. The brunette's moans filled the room as she gripped the bed sheets hard. Emma’s tongue was working slow motions between wet folds which was only sending Regina further to the edge. Each lick was met with moans. Regina was close and Emma knew it which was why she was now only giving teasing licks. Regina was trying to buck her hips closer to Emma’s face she was craving pressure that Emma was refusing to give her.

“I swear to god Emma” she leaned forward a bit onto her elbows. As soon as her eyes made contact with Emma’s the blonde sucked on her clit and the orgasm ripped through her body. Her arms let out as she laid back down in ecstasy. Emma crawled up next to her.

“I wanted to see you. And this one wasn't letting me.” Her hand was gently rubbing Regina’s abdomen. 

“So you decided to tease me until I was about to go down there and finish me myself.” Regina’s breath was almost back to normal.

“Yep” Emma winked and pulled Regina in for a kiss but Regina pushed herself on top of Emma and brought the blonde’s hands over her head. With a flick of her wrist Emma’s wrists were bound together and tied to the headboard.

“Hey, I thought you said your magic was on the fritz.” Emma was surprised staring up at Regina as the brunette straddled her hips.

“It is Miss Swan, but a woman doesn't tease their pregnant needy girlfriend and get away with it. You don't get to come until I let you.” She slid a single finger down into Emma’s core eliciting a moan from the blonde but quickly removed it. 

“Regina” 

“Oh no, not yet. Isn't that what you said to me.” Regina grabbed the abandoned whipped cream bottle and placed a small amount onto the finger that was dripping of Emma. And in one motion she licked the cream and Emma’s essence off her finger.

Regina moaned as she looked down at the very eager Emma. 

“Open wide, and don't swallow dear.” She held Emma's chin as she squeezed some whipped cream directly into Emma’s mouth. Emma obeyed trying to not move an inch. Regina dipped forward placing her lips on Emma's, her tongue stealing some of the whipped cream from Emma's mouth. Emma tried to kiss her back, passionate and needy but Regina shoved the blonde back into the bed, licking her lips. Making Emma pay was going to be fun.


	10. A giant solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, hello again. So now we are officially caught up to what I have written. However I do have the rest of the story mapped out. This is a shorter chapter. Hope y'all don't hate me after this.

She sat there tapping her pencil against the desk. Zelena and now Hook were both in the cells. Apparently Tink had gotten annoyed with his sexual remarks so David had picked him up at some point last night and put him in the cell next to Zelena. Regina had dropped off Emma since driving was still mostly out of the option. While Regina was in the sheriff's station she made it so that Zelena and Hook couldn’t see out of the confines of their cell. She also sound proofed it so that neither side had to hear each other which was probably the best idea because Zelena had been hard set on taunting the couple.

What the hell she was going to do with them, she had no idea. For now she needed to relax, so she slumped into her chair and tried to relax. She thought of Henry, he's a good kid, doing well in school. She thought of her unborn child which brought a gigantic grin to her face and her heart beat a little faster. She'd get to be a mother this time, not that she wasn't Henry’s mom. She had missed out on all the growing up with Henry even though Regina had given her memories of growing up with him, they weren't real, these would be. Wandering on her mind landed on the woman she loved dearly. They were all her family now, she needed to take care of them. Just then while she was deep in thought, David walked in the door just having finished his patrol.

“Hey kiddo. I think Belle is at the library now if you wanted to go talk to her.” Emma smiled at him as he sat down and she stood up.

“Perfect, just the girl I wanted to talk to. I'll be back in a bit.”

She decided to walk to the library to stretch her leg, well that and she still wasn’t able to drive. The breeze was nice, her leg was a little sore but the doctor had told her to use her leg so that the muscles got a workout. She saw the clock tower and smiled, it was a symbol of this town and of Regina. She fondly remembered seeing it as she had driven into town the first night, when time was still frozen. Back when Henry was still a child and Regina probably hated her, times have changed for the better.

She swung the door open and stepped inside seeing Belle chattering on with Tiny, the former giant. The door had alerted Belle who looked over as the door closed and shot Emma a giant smile.

“Come in!” Her voice was cheery and welcoming as she looked at Emma gesturing her to move toward the duo.

The giant turned to face the new visitor “Emma! Hey, long time no see.” Pulling her into a tight hug. “Have you read any of these books? Belle here has been teaching me how to read, I never used to have books back when I was a giant. These things are amazing!” He was holding a few books in his hands like they were the greatest treasures on earth.

“You know, I think I have, they are pretty good ones.” She smiled at the man who looked like it was christmas and his birthday all wrapped together.

“So, what brings you to my neck of the woods.” Belle brought her attention to Emma.

“Uh, well I was hoping you might know something about portals? Or the author of the Once Upon a Time story book? Or who the apprentice might be? We literally just need something, anything so that we can get rid of Zelena without actually killing her. As much as I’d like to kill her for putting my life on the line and hurting Regina she is Regina’s sister.”

“Portals, I know as much as Regina does, I read all those books I gave to her, so unfortunately that’s a dead end. As for the apprentice, all I know is that he is connected to Merlin but he’s in Camelot as far as I know and that would take a portal to get there. Honestly that book of Henry’s is as much a mystery to me as the rest of you, I’d like Zelena gone as much as you do but I’m afraid I can’t be of much assistance. I can try researching some more see if I can come up with anything.”

Emma nodded in disappointment, while she hadn’t completely expected Belle to have a solution to their problem she had at least hoped that maybe she’d be able to lead them in the right direction. She mumbled a quick thanks and turned around to head out.

“Wait. I uh- I might be able to help you out,” Anton paused while Emma turned back around to face him “I heard about Zelena coming back a few weeks ago, and I had a few seeds from the beans left. I thought I would try growing some, you did after all give me a really nice farm. I kept it secret just in case it didn’t work, but the plants took. It’ll take another few weeks until the beans are fully grown but once they’re done they are all yours to do what you want with them.”

Emma surged forward bringing him into a hug, “you have no idea how wonderful you are Anton. Thank you.”

 

\-------------------

 

“He said he has beans? So we really don’t have to worry about coming up with some means of getting rid of my sister anymore?” Regina sighed as she cuddled closer into Emma’s neck. It had been a long first day back. Mary Margaret was decent at being the mayor but she was definitely behind and of course citizens had interrupted her work throughout the day leaving her stressed, also causing her to get home three hours late. She had just crawled into bed when Emma told her the plan.

“Yep he has magic beans. We will finally be rid of your sister and then you don’t have to have anymore nightmare about her stealing our child.” Emma placed a protective hand over Regina’s bump. Regina had been having more nightmares lately but she hadn't been exactly truthful about what all of them had been. Before she could try to pull herself together she felt the tears starting to form on her eyes. The damn hormones were getting to her and what Zelena had said about Emma being a runner when things get rough was getting to her. She knew it shouldn't get to her but it was because it was true, Emma had been thinking about leaving with Henry only a few months prior before she had gone back in time.

“Hey, hey..” Emma's voice was soft. She scooted down so that Regina and Emma were face to face. “What's bothering you my love?” Emma's eyes looked like they were trying to search Regina’s face for an explanation as to why she was now crying.

Regina’s voice came out small, “You aren't going to run right?”

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion but she pulled Regina closer putting a kiss on the brunette's forehead. “I'm not going to run. I'm right here. You're stuck with me. What brought this on huh?” He voice was calming which made Regina feel guilty for even questioning her.

“Well Zelena, and you were going to leave. Before we beat her the first time, you were going to go back to New York. It's silly I know you aren't going to leave-”

“-it's not silly.” Emma interrupted her and wiped away a tear falling down Regina’s face. “That's a valid point, I was going to run. But when I went back in time I realized something. My family is in Storybrooke, no matter how crazy it gets here, this is where I belong. I've spent so many years running, when things went wrong in the foster system I’d run. And after I was out of there I was still running, constantly on the move. I might have been running around with Hook in the past but I was thinking about my parents, Henry and you. I'm all yours Regina. This thing between us has been a long time coming and now you are carrying my child and I'm not letting go. I'm not going to run. What can I do to prove to you I'm not going to run?”

Regina breathed in, she brought her hand up into Emma’s hair. Emma's hand was rubbing circles on her back. Her bump was the only thing keeping them somewhat apart. Her eyes locked with those deep greens one, her forehead rested on Emma’s, she breathed out. This was where she was supposed to be, she felt safe, she'd been through hell her whole life living under Cora’s near dictatorship of her life, being forced to marry a man she did not love, care for a child who gave Cora the secret that murdered Daniel. Her whole life had been planned, and calculated. A life she didn't want, until Henry had entered into her life. He had begun filling that hole in her heart, and now here was his other mother, a woman she had feared would take Henry from her. How wrong she had been, she knew what she wanted from Emma, a promise of eternity together, “Marry me?”

Emma’s face broke into a giant smile as she pulled Regina's face closer bringing their lips together in a short kiss. “I'd love to. You know I was planning to ask you in some elaborate way but this, this is much better.”

 

\--------------

 

Emma nearly burst through Regina’s door, “The beans are ready!” She strode forward into the room, Regina had shot up straight in her seat startled by the sudden interruption. Emma always thought Regina looked regal behind the mayoral desk. 

Regina quickly composed herself and huffed “Two weeks, took him long enough to grow the damn things. Let me see them.” 

Emma handed the bag over to her now fiancé. They had kept that secret a secret only telling Henry that they were engaged. The brunette rummaged through the bag pulling out two clear beans before quickly replacing them smiling up at Emma. “Alright, come on, let's go send my sister to Oz. We've waited long enough.” Regina's face almost lit up in excitement as she stood up bag still in hand.

“You still sure you want to be the one to send her off?” Emma was watching Regina’s reaction who was now around the desk in front of her. She looked sure of herself which was putting Emma at ease. 

“Yes Emma, I'm sure I want to be the one to send off the woman that tried to kill you.” She wrapped her arm around Emma’s. “Let's go put greeny back where she came from.”

The two walked arm and arm out of town hall straight toward Emma’s bug which Regina had very begrudgingly admitted to liking a few days prior. Emma was boot free now, her healing was progressing nicely so she crawled into the driver's side. Regina buckled in and before long they were outside the sheriff's station.

Before they got out of the car Emma reached over and grabbed Regina’s hand. “This is real. Maybe we won't have any other crazy villains trying to destroy us once we get rid of her.” 

Regina looked over and chuckled “Please dear, this is Storybrooke we haven't had a restful day since the curse began to break.” Emma gave Regina a quick peck and they got out of the car and went inside. David had the day off so the only other people in the station was Zelena and Hook who both looked bored out of their minds in their cell. 

“Alright I'll take down the invisible wall spell thing you put up and then all you have to do is throw the bean right?”

“Yes as you so eloquently put it.” They stood near the cells, Emma was about five feet behind Regina who was grabbing a bean out of the satchel. Emma braced herself she was nervous that something was going to go wrong. Something wasn't sitting right with her this all seemed too easy but Regina looked determined so she held up her hands and willed the protection down so that the bean could enter the cell.

“Ah finally some real company, hello Regina, dear you are getting quite fat you should try working out.”

“Shut it sis.” Regina tossed the bean under Zelena’s feet but Zelena quickly grabbed hold of the bars as the portal formed under her. Emma could feel the pull of the portal was strong as she held onto the desk. She could see Regina was too close to the cell as the brunette suddenly went down as she fell onto her back and slid feet first toward the portal in Zelena’s cell.

“NO!” Emma screamed as she lunged forward nearly face planting grabbing Regina's arm. The portal was really whipping now as Zelena was halfway through still clinging on refusing to let go. Emma flung her other arm back grabbing onto the desk that was also slowly moving toward the cells. Emma looked back and saw Regina’s terrified expression as she tried to cling onto Emma for dear life. The wind was picking up harder and harsher she held onto Regina and Regina had both hands clinging onto the blonde. Emma caught out of the corner of her eye Zelena lunging her arm between the bars and latched onto Regina's leg.

“If I'm going to Oz then you're coming with me little sis!” Zelena was practically yelling but she could barely be heard over the wind. Emma felt Zelena let go of the bars and cling fully onto Regina. Suddenly holding onto her became so much harder but she held as tight as she could her grip was beginning to give.

Regina looked pleadingly at Emma. “Please don't let go Emma.” And that was the last thing she heard before the bright flash of light spread through the room and she flew back from Regina slamming into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uh... sorry? See you guys soon!


	11. No more beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry about how long it took to write this. But I can now officially say I know what a second degree burn feels like, I managed to get a second degree burn on my pinky finger, not good times but I'll be fine. Alright this is the "last" chapter. There is going to be an epilogue that I'll post shortly. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story since it's my first multi chapter story. And thank you all for reviewing/commenting I really really appreciate the support.

She groaned, the light was gone and her back hurt from the impact. She quickly stumbled to her feet and immediately saw Regina kneeled there on the floor looking stunned, Zelena was nowhere to be seen and the portal was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that" Hook was rubbing his skull sitting in the far corner of his cell. Emma quickly put the invisible wall back up in front of Hook with a flick of her wrist before she moved in front of Regina squatting down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her voice quivered slightly, the amount of emotions running through her was intense, she was mostly worried about her fiance and her unborn child. Emma began assessing her, looking for any signs of bruising or bleeding. She couldn't find any visible damage and the pregnant woman simply just looked stunned. Regina nodded yes as she used Emma's support to get to her feet. Before Emma could assess her some more Regina tugged her into a tight hug. They held each other tight, Emma's mind was reeling trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

"Any idea what that was? It felt magical I mean I can still feel it in the air you know? Was it you? Are you sure you're okay?" Emma felt like she was rambling but she was still trying to pull herself together. She thought she had lost Regina. She felt the brush of Regina's hair on her neck as the other woman nodded yes.

"Em, that was magic but that wasn't _my_ magic." Regina had nearly whispered it in Emma's ear.

"So then whose was it?" Emma scrunched her face in confusion.

"I felt it, it- it came _from_ me. But it wasn't my magic. I was so distressed I needed you to hold on and Zelena to let go and then suddenly I felt this power pulse out of me. Everyone's magic feels different, it wasn't yours and it wasn't mine."

There was a pause in their conversation. Emma was trying to take in exactly what Regina was saying. If it wasn't either of them, but Regina felt it come from her that only left...

"Are you trying to tell me our unborn child threw me against the wall?"

Regina chuckled and leaned back looking into Emma's eyes, "Well dear I'm saying I think _my_ unborn child saved me but one might phrase it that _your_ unborn child threw you against the wall, so yes."

A grin spread across Emma's face, "oh so when the child is misbehaving they are my child."

"Absolutely," Regina nodded trying to make herself appear serious but a smirk was still plastered on her face, " _my_ child would know better than to use their magic to throw someone, _you_ are the one that is still learning complete control over their magic," She winked at Emma.

"Ouch, that's rude, true but rude," Emma chuckled. "So our child has magic, explains why your powers have been unpredictable."

"Indeed it does." Regina sighed almost in defeat.

Emma squatted so she was eye level with Regina's bump. "Alright kid, first things first, thank you for saving your mom." She placed a quick kiss on Regina's swollen belly. "Second, no more magic for awhile okay? We've had enough trouble lately we don't need any funny business from you."

She could feel Regina's chuckling under her fingertips which brought a smile to her face. She went to move away but Regina held her hands "Wait, they're really active right now maybe you can feel them move." Emma shifted on her heels as her fiance held her hands gently over her own. Emma was nearly holding her breath. Regina had been able to feel the child moving for the past week but she had yet to feel their kid move once, their child was apparently very determined to not meet her yet. Regina slowly readjusted their hands and mumbled under her breath, "come on I can feel you." Emma looked to see Regina's face who looked like she was concentrating really hard almost as if she was single handedly trying to will the child to move.

"It's okay, I'll feel them move eventually" Emma went to move away again but she was denied, her hands held firmly in place.

"Just wait a second," Regina closed her eyes so Emma went back to looking at her hands she wasn't expecting anything to happen, she'd done some internet research and had found out that generally it took awhile for the child's movement to be felt from an outside source. A few seconds went by and then suddenly Emma felt a little kick under her hand which nearly startled her, she felt elated.

"Holy shit," she mumbled as she stayed there squatted down staring wide eyed at where she had just felt movement. It all suddenly felt so real, there was a kid in there, her kid. She brought her gaze up and saw Regina grinning down at her.

"I'll take that as you felt her. Although I would prefer if you'd quit cursing so much in front of our child." Regina chided mockingly.

"Her? We don't know the gender yet do we? Did I miss an appointment? Oh god I did, didn't I?" her elation was starting to turn to panic, her heart beating far too quickly in her chest and she realized she was talking way too fast. Regina quickly placed a reassuring hand under her chin and forced Emma to look into her eyes.

"We don't know the gender yet and honestly I don't care, boy, girl, anything in between, no gender it doesn't matter but…" she pausing looking pensive so Emma stood up intertwining their hands together. "... I've been having these dreams lately and I think that maybe we are having a girl?"

"A girl huh? Well then we will have both a prince and a princess. Speaking of we should probably go tell Henry we shipped his crazy aunt through a portal." Both of them chuckle and head toward the door Emma glances back at the empty cell and then sees Hook pacing back and forth. "We should also do something with that train wreck of a pirate but I haven't got a clue as to what to do with him."

"You're the Sheriff I'm sure you'll figure it out. But promise me no beans." Regina gives her a stern look as they make it outside and start heading toward the bus stop where Henry is bound to be shortly.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, one less vegetable I'll never have to eat." Emma sent a sneaky smile toward the other woman who rolled her eyes.

"You know full well that is not what I meant." She sent Emma pointed glare.

"Alright, alright no magic beans got it." She held up her free hand up in defeat while she held tighter to Regina with the other. "Should we tell Henry about the part where you almost went through the portal or no?" Suddenly she paused in her stride as her eyes went big "We haven't even told him we are engaged have we?"

Regina met her wide eyes with a soft soothing look "We don't even have rings, we have been a little busy lately. And we probably shouldn't tell him that his pregnant mother almost went to Oz. Tell him what you think he can handle you are his other mother after all."

Emma nodded and looped her arm around Regina's before grinning and pulling Regina toward Henry. Storybrooke was safe now, well for the most part. If someone had told her a few months back right when Regina was storming away from the dinner when Emma had thought that she had brought Marian back from the dead that she'd now be with Regina hand in hand expecting a child she wouldn't have believed it. Back then she was just pining over the completely attractive and incredibly smart mayor and now here they were.

The bus pulled up right as the couple strolled up to the stop. Henry bounded down the steps and his face lit up when he saw his mother's.

"Hey kiddo, come on your mother and I have some exciting news for you."


	12. A Thanksgiving to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I can't believe I'm finally at the end of this tale. I'd like to take a moment to thank my friend Higgins who was essentially my beta reader, I'll never forget the "wtf Steve" message when I showed her that last cliffhanger. But now without further ado, here is the final installment in Please don't let go.

"Out! Get out of my kitchen Swan." Regina menacingly waved the knife in her hand toward Emma. Very carefully Emma raised her hands in surrender.

"I was just checking to see how everything is going in here. And checking in on you. Is my mother still alive?"

"Yes of course she's alive that insipid woman went to the bathroom she'll be right back to commence the destruction of my kitchen thanks to you."

"And how are you?" She was trying to keep as calm as possible because Regina looked like she was about to go full blown Evil Queen mode.

Regina stabbed the large knife in her hand down into the cutting board so that the knife was sticking straight up, she gritted her teeth as she replied, "I'm fine."

"Right, right okay well if you need to sit down or relax-"

"-Relax?" Regina let out a near maniacal chuckle, "How am I supposed to relax when I am a week overdue and you set your mother on my poor kitchen to cook a meal she has probably never made. There will be _no_ relaxing from me today."

"I'm sorry. I know you were expecting our child to be here by now and when they didn't arrive I thought maybe you'd want help since you're very _very_ pregnant. I think she can maybe handle it." Emma was trying to be supportive of her fiancé but she also didn't want her to over exert herself. She took a step closer to the fuming woman.

Regina pointed a finger aggressively at Emma poking her lightly in the chest, "this is all your fault, _you_ are the one that is always late to everything. Our child is taking after you and I do _not_ appreciate it one bit Miss Swan."

Emma very slowly placed her hands on Regina's hips. Her protruding belly was preventing Emma from getting any closer "I love you, I'm sorry. Please don't murder me, and please come sit down in the living room. I promise if dinner is not up to your standards you can poison me."

Regina snorted "Fine, I'll come sit down. Only because my lower back is killing me. I can't believe I'm leaving my kitchen in the hands of Snow White, mother of the woman who is notorious for destroying kitchens."

"Well thankfully for you I did not get my lack of cooking ability from her." Emma smirked as she slowly walked backward toward the living room leading a waddling Regina with her. The two sat down on the couch. Emma behind Regina so that she could massage her lower back to try to relieve some of her discomfort. The two through the window watched David and Henry throwing a football back and forth. Emma could feel the weight increasing as Regina slumped further back into her.

It didn't take her long to realize her fiancé had tired herself out worrying and was now sound asleep in her arms. She slowly and gently stroked her hair absentmindedly as her gaze was on her father and son now running around the yard. The smile on her face was undeniable, only a year ago she was in New York with only Henry thinking she had no family, how could she have wanted to run from this.

The past few months had been mostly drama free. Minus the hormone induced fights everyone was fine. They had found out that they were having a girl and as Henry had put it "of course you're having a girl, it would be genetically impossible for two genetic females to have anything other than a girl." Since he was the one still in school and she had just barely passed biology she took his word for it. They were all happy and healthy and no one was threatening them for once.

Minutes ticked by into an hour, her leg was so excessively asleep she could barely feel it but Regina was asleep and she hadn't been sleeping well in the past three weeks due to pregnancy discomfort and she wasn't going to be the one to wake her. She felt Regina shift under her and then let out a low groan.

It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening as Regina shifted onto her side one hand clenched onto her hip as the other propped her up. Regina was having a contraction.

"Breath, deep breath. In and out." She gently rubbed her back as Regina did as instructed. Emma could see the relief across Regina's face as the contraction began to end. "Alright you go to the car and I'll grab the bag and meet you there."

"No." Regina sighed as she moved farther away from Emma so that she was sitting up.

"No?"

"I'm not ruining the first family thanksgiving dinner."

Emma chuckled as she tried to move her leg wincing as it slowly woke up, "for one, you aren't ruining dinner, there is nothing better than thanksgiving leftovers, Henry and my parents can stay and eat while we go to the hospital. Secondly there's no stopping labor, this baby is coming." Emma managed to stand up without falling over and held her arm out to Regina.

"Tell the Charmings under no uncertain terms they are to remain here until our child is born." She used Emma's arm as leverage to pull herself up off the sofa.

"That can be arranged" Emma promised as Regina headed toward the door. She quickly ran upstairs grabbing the packed bag right inside their bedroom before heading back down into the kitchen. Her mother had her back to her as she was stirring something on the stove. "Hey mom we have to go, Regina is in labor."

Mary Margaret quickly turned around a giant smile on her face, "Congratulations! We will take care of Henry, go go we will meet you there soon."

"Well not soon," she paused a confused look crossing her mother's face, "stay here eat. Regina wanted me to make sure Henry has thanksgiving dinner and that she gives birth in peace. I'll let you know when she's born okay?"

Her mother gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, "Good luck." Emma smiled as she dashed out of the house. This was it.

Exactly three hours sixteen minutes, seven pushes, fourteen expletives from Regina, a bruised hand and many tears later their daughter was born. Tears were coming down both women's faces as the doctor handed a wailing baby wrapped snugly in a blanket to Regina. They sat their in silence watching their daughter's every move, it felt surreal.

"She's beautiful," Emma mused.

"She has your eyes." Regina looked up into Emma's deep green eyes, Emma nodded softly, "do you want to hold our daughter?"

Emma kept nodding as she wiped a tear from her eye, "yes, yes I would." Regina very carefully placed their child into Emma's outstretched arms. They heard a light knock at the door and they both looked up to see Henry peeking his head in the door. Regina waved him inside, he bounded over crawling onto the bed between his moms. Regina wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders as she kissed the side of his temple.

Emma repositioned herself so that Henry could have a better view, "This is your sister."

"She's so tiny," he held a hand out over his sister whose arm was now outstretched in front of her, her tiny fingers grabbed hold of his index finger. "Welcome to the family kid, it gets kinda crazy but don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know."

\---------

"Are you sure about this Regina?" It was the middle of the day and Regina had pulled Emma away from work, it was the one year anniversary of their first kiss. Regina had never been more sure about anything in her life, today she wanted to marry Emma Swan and no one was going to stop her. A decision she had made at exactly 4:21am that morning as she had woken to an empty bed only to find Emma passed out in the nursery from trying to calm their crying child.

"Yes now come along dear our future awaits." She held out her hand to Emma which the other woman gladly accepted. She took in one last look at Emma before they were going to walk into city hall where Archie was waiting with Henry, Ruby and their daughter to marry them. She could feel the smile spreading across her face. "Now don't let go dear."

A giant smile crossed Emma's face, "Never."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for reading and reviewing. I hope I did swanqueen proud. Currently working on a slow burn that I hope to share with you all soon. If you have any prompts you would like me to try to write please send them my way!


End file.
